


Discrete

by TerribleThing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Drama, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Intensity, M/M, Modern Setting, Profanity, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleThing/pseuds/TerribleThing
Summary: The Uchiha's- one of the most influential family in Japan regarding business - recently moved their main office to a new city, Konoha. Though most admire the Uchiha's, considering that they have power, money, and looks on their side, there are always people who don't enjoy them as much as others. With a failed attempt in assassination goes public to one of the Uchihas, the police and detectives have to get involved to figure who's behind it and to put a stop to it, specifically a newly hired blonde.





	1. The City of Konoha

Naruto sat in his small, grey office, spinning in his chair, groaning at the immense boredom that he always felt at this time during the morning. He still had a slight headache from the night before, which happened to be one of his good friend’s birthday parties. They always got trashed when it was a special occasion, and since it was Shikamaru’s birthday, which they never get to throw a party for since he’s always working, it was a nice change of pace. They all stayed up until 4 in the morning and somehow passed out on the floor in his one bedroom apartment. Thankfully, Shika placed an alarm for 6:30 for everyone to get up and leave. It would be a long morning for all of them. It wasn’t like they were in college anymore. They all had to work in a few hours.

Though he and Shika have thought about rooming together, considering he lives on the floor 3 and Shika lives on floor 2, they both decided against it. The pair have been inseparable since grade school, but once they both were in the same sorority in college, Naruto knew that Shika was an asshole who didn’t knock when coming in his room. There were plenty of things he’s sure his friend wished he didn’t see, especially when he was dating his girlfriend at the time. Though he couldn’t complain, he’s also done a few walk ins on the lazy bastard as well. They both knew it was best to have separate spaces.

The door to his office suddenly peaked open, and the familiar voice of his superior caught his attention, making the blonde snap out of his thoughts.

“May I come in?” A deep, calm voice asked, already opening the door, revealing a tall man with silver, spiked hair and a mask covering his mouth. Kakashi always failed to wait for an answer before actually opening the door.

Naruto stopped his spinning and faced him, placing his feet up on the desk, revealing his nice leather shoes and his black jeans along with a white button up that fit his chest perfectly acrossed. It was only 8:30 in the morning. His boss usually didn’t say anything until noon, when they both have had enough coffee to wake them up.

Kakashi took a seat in front of him, a small eyebrow cocked at how Naruto was so relaxed. It’s only been 6 months since he had become a detective, after all. He could remember the first day he walked in. Being a family friend, Naruto swung his arm around his shoulder with that loud laugh of his, saying hey to everyone, which shocked their fellow workers. He was top dog. The masked man was the one of the few who had been in the business for nearly 15 years and practically ran the place, except when his yet-to-retire father was in town, which was rare.

Naruto cleared his throat and leaned further back in his chair, yawning. “If it’s about the report from last weeks investigation, I already submitted it to you-” Kikashi’s hand raised, cutting off Naruto instantly. He grumbled at the man, but nodded in accordance. This wasn’t out of the norm, it was just how their relationship was, but it didn’t excuse that Naruto wasn’t a morning person, plus he barely got a good 2 hours of sleep, so his superiors actions did strike a nerve or two.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest without any sign of remorse for his abruptness. “I know I couldn’t tag along for Shika’s birthday.” He eyed Naruto, making sure he was paying attention. “We both know I was drowning in paperwork.”

Naruto couldn’t help but snicker slightly, dragging his feet off his desk and sitting up, scooting his chair up so his chest was leaning on the fine wood. “Paperwork that you happened to put off for about 2 weeks-”

Kakashi snapped his eyes up, making the boy stop from speaking further on the subject, though the smug look on his face didn’t completely disappear. “You’re one to talk.” He casually stated, crossing one leg over his knee. “You put off paperwork for about a month when you first started and I had to be the one to help your ass.” The man squinted, remembering the all nighter that they both had to pull to finish it.

Naruto slid his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it, shuttering at the memory of how pissed off he made him. He was a rookie then, though. It was part of learning when he could procrastinate and when he couldn’t.

 

“Shika already knew.” He finally breathed out, tapping his finger on the wooden desk. “It comes with the job, but I gave him a heads up anyway. Why are you bringing it up? If you thought he was butt hurt about it, then you clearly haven’t paid that much attention to him-”

This time, with a blink of an eye, Kakashi was instantly behind Naruto, slamming his face down on his desk, creating a loud ‘thud’ in the office. Through the large window next to his door, the eyes in the office instantly looked at the two. Few laughs could be heard and whispers, though the fellow detectives and few police officers continued what they were doing, since again, that’s just part of their relationship and it happened on most days they worked together.

“For a detective, you sure jump to conclusions quick.” Kakashi pulled his hand up and slid his way onto the desk, another yawn parting his lips that hid in his mask. Naruto’s temples tensed from the pain. He decided that he shouldn’t bad mouth his boss today and eventually eased himself to sit up, a red circle now on his forehead from the impact. He rubbed it carefully, trying not to worsen his headache. Though, it seems the fucker in front of him already did.

“I wanted to take you kids out to that place you all love. Ichiraku ramen. My treat. All for  
Shikamaru’s birthday, of course.” He added in.

Naruto’s stomach instantly growled at the thought of the place. It had always been one of his personal favorites, and Shikamaru never complained about going, either. “Yeah, sure. I’ll let him know. He’s off at 7.” He thought carefully, knowing they both would be dead tired tomorrow morning, but since they’re off all day and they get a free drink out of it, he knew his friend wouldn’t argue with him.

Kakashi nodded, raising his arms out to stretch. Naruto noted how Kakashi’s navy blue button up tightened around his muscles. Though the man was way older, he was still attractive. He always wondered why the man was still single.

Kakashi slid off the desk and started to make his way towards the door before he stopped half way and turned back to the blonde boy. “Oh, I’m also going to invite Guy and Lee. They’ve been asking me to hang out. So I can kill two birds with one stone.” He stepped out, immediately shutting the door behind him.

Naruto’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.Those two, together, in one place? It was impossible to keep on the ‘down low’ with those loud idiots around, especially when alcohol was involved. Naruto sighed, running his fingers through his blonde locks, taking a look at his dull, white ceiling, watching the fan circle. This was going to be a long night, but he did have one thing to look forward to; ramen.

“Maybe this time I could win a bet with Shika on who would get drunk first” his thoughts said out loud. He reached for his desk drawer, tugging forward of the old silver knob to pull it out. He took ahold of his phone, already sending a message Shika’s way to meet them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked into the restaurant with Kakashi, aimlessly looking around to see if it was busy. For being a Friday night, it was actually rather empty, except for a few people here and there. The smell had already sent Naruto’s stomach in a twist. The scent of salt, yet a sour sweet smell from the pork lived up the place, though the colors of red and yellow already did that right when you walked in.

Both of them made their way to the small staircase. The good thing about the restaurant was that it was ‘kid friendly’ downstairs, but a bar upstairs. Everyone in Naruto’s gang enjoyed this place especially for that reason. Besides the food being good and moderately cheap, they didn’t have to bother with kids running around at their feet if they wanted to play darts or pool.  
They reached the top, looking around to see if anyone had shown up before them, only to see two men in green spandex at a table in the back, arm wrestling.

Naruto snorted at the sight, but his breath became short at the stinging of Kakashi’s elbow now digging in his side.

“Fuck you.” The blonde darted his blue gaze towards the older man’s direction, his hand now holding his ribs, rubbing the tender spot.

“Behave.” Kakashi started to make his way over to the men. “10 bucks on Guy for winning.”

Naruto presumptuously followed, scratching at his neck, knowing he already lost the bet. Though the older man in the green spandex looked like a moron, he was one of the strongest people he knew.

Lee’s hand already hit the table once they were over.

“In the name of youth, I still have what it takes!” Guy stood proudly, hands at his hips and all. Naruto could have swore he saw some white spark in the man’s eye.

“No, no, this cannot be. I’ve been training harder--” Lee was cut off by the slap of Kakashi’s hand on his back, which made Naruto shiver. That must have fucking hurt.

“You two haven’t changed much. How’s the gym working out for you?” The silver haired man took a seat next to Guy, giving them the hint to take a seat as well. Naruto pulled a chair next to Lee.

“Business is business. Since I made Lee one of my head managers, though, I’ve noticed more teenagers coming around.” He added, taking a sip of his whiskey. Seems that they’ve been waiting here longer than expected.

“Ah, yes! I’m an instructor at the gym. I teach classes 3 times a week.” Lee stated happily, crossing his arms with a wide smile that he always seemed to have.

Naruto yawned, looking around to see if he could wave a waiter over, though they all seemed occupied with other customers at other tables. “Well, it’s not everyday you see a guy in tight ass shorts-” Naruto bit his lip, shooting another small glare at Kakashi, who seemed to strategically placed himself across from Naruto, the pain on his chin obviously from him.

Lee, who seemed to have not noticed the dis the blonde tried to say, got the attention of a waiter, waving her over. The woman was average height, but her bust, on the other hand, wasn’t so average. Naruto grinned at how Lee, the man who never even looked at anything other than work out equipment, was gawking at her.

“Heya! Guys night?” The girl asked, her two even buns bouncing as she smiled and tilted her head.

“TenTen?” Naruto leaned in the back of his chair, looking at the girls name tag. “Is your sister NineNine?” Naruto gave a smug look, only to have another shot of pain in his shin, which, unfortunately for him, was the same spot that Kakashi kicked before, making it even more raw.

TenTen glanced at the blonde, an annoyed look coating her previously cheerful face.

“Please, excuse my friend. He’s only teasing, he means no harm by it!” Lee cut in, smiling at the girl once more.

TenTen nodded, deciding to let it slide and fixed her gaze at Kakashi instead. “What would you be having?”

Kakashi tapped his finger on the table, debating how much of a hangover he wants in the morning on one of his few days off. “Whiskey is fine, thank you.”

TenTen wrote it down before looking at the blonde. “And you?”

Naruto squinted at her, debating on if it was worth annoying her further, though choosing against it, since Lee was ‘puppy eyeing her’ the whole time the girl even moved. “Whiskey. Could I get two, though? We have a friend running late.”

TenTen jolted everything down on her notepad. “It’ll be here in a few minutes.” She gave another sly smile to Lee before turning and walking away.

Guy and Kakashi were already in their own conversation about work and family life. Knowing that this is the time to mess with Lee, Naruto turned his attention to the bushy brow. “So, the waitress?” He questioned, his eyebrows furrowing, which he usually does when he’s set on a topic.

Lee’s tan cheeks easily turned a light shade of red. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, looking away from the blonde’s deep blue gaze.

“Ask for her number.” He leaned closer to his friend, elbowing his side lightly.

“Ask for whose number?” Shikamaru appeared behind the two, taking his seat next to Naruto, leaving the blonde in the middle.

Guy and Kakashi’s gaze looked over momentarily, raising their hands in an attempt to say ‘hey’ before getting back to their conversation.

“The waitress. Big tits. Brown hair.” Naruto motioned in the direction she was, which so happenly was coming towards them with their drinks on a plate that she was carrying.

Shika couldn’t suppress the smirk that cornered his lips. Both the blonde and him simultaneously looked at Lee with a sinister expression. If there was one thing that the two had in common, it was fucking with their friends.

Lee cocked his bushy brow, not sure what the two had in mind, but not exactly wanting to know either.

TenTen set the drinks down, waving the boys off as she walked away to help other customers.

“She’s cute.” The lazier of the group raised his drink, taking a swig of it while watching her walk away.

Lee’s cheeks turned a deeper red, burying his face in his own drink before saying something stupid.

Naruto tapped his finger on his chip, snickering to himself before speaking.“Oh, she is. Looks like our work out boy has something new to work out on--”

Lee practically spit his drink out, covering Guy’s spandex who had the misfortune to sit in front of him. Though, surprisingly, even though the older man was odd, his chest was bigger than Kakashi’s. Naruto couldn’t help but ponder at the thought, but shook it off, shivering. Picturing the man even bare chested was too much, even for the blonde.

Guy shot the 3 young adults a glare, standing, groaning in annoyance that he had to stop what he was doing to wash up. Kakashi let out a familiar sigh and stood as well, looking at the man before setting his hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up before you make them run 6 miles.” Kakashi said sarcastically, though they all knew that the thought wasn’t impossible. Guy was scary when he’s mad, which Lee found out the hard way when he was young. His uncle was ruthless- even to his own family.

The two walked away towards the bathroom, disappearing in the now busier bar. Lee shot the two next to him a slight glare.

Shika shrugged it off, knowing it was worth it. All they were bantering about was boring anyway.

Naruto rolled his eyes and parted his mouth to say something, though the hushing of some girls at the table next to him caught his attention as they called to the bartender to turn the TV up. Seriously, being cut off so much was starting to piss him off. Though, it did make him wonder what the big deal was, so he turned his attention towards the the screen, along with the two beside him, who seemed equally as nosey.

It showed a dark blonde reporter with a purple crop top with the name “Ino” attached to her shirt, as well as a long, white skirt. Part of her face was covered from her bangs, but it was clear the the young female was nowhere near ugly. As she moved, her long hair brushed at the lower end of her back, her body stopping in front of a recently built building that wasn’t too far from Naruto’s apartments.

**_Now here we are, in the city of Konoha with one of the world’s most famous business family. The Uchiha’s recently moved their business to a more discrete part of Japan in order to spread out and expand their business. You can find their name in over half the states in the U.S, a few in the UK, and now they’re trying to take the east by storm. The mayor of our city, Tsunade, has recently commented on how she’s honored to let the Uchihas put yet another part of their name…_ **

Naruto couldn’t help but zone out. He didn’t really care about politics and wondered what the big fuss was about. So what if they’re another snobby business company? The building was shown when it first got done, so why is everyone staring at the screen intently?

Shika caught Naruto’s change of movement, glancing at him with knowing look.

“What’s the big deal?” Naruto took a quick chug of his drink, gulping down a quarter of his now half full liquor, wiping the liquid on his lip off with the sleeve of his shirt.

The man shrugged, leaning back in his chair, watching Naruto’s actions with a slight smile. He missed this, since they’ve both been busy with their work, they haven’t had time to hang out, even if they were just a floor apart.

“The Uchiha’s are very influential with the government, and they sell a lot of their products to them. Mostly weapons, cameras..” He paused, seeing that his blonde friend had stopped listening and was focusing on chugging the rest of his drink. He patiently waited, though slight annoyance flashed across his usual bored features.

Naruto rested his head in his hand, indicating that he was ready to listen again. It would be considered rude to a lot of people, but being friends with the guy for so long, he understood that those blue eyes couldn’t focus on anything he deemed as ‘boring’ for long.

“Basically, people give the Uchihas something and expect it to be made better. Since their name is popular, they assume that if something is made in their name, it’s worth more.” He picked up his drink as well, downing it in one go.

Naruto nodded, understanding what his heavy eyed friend meant, but not understanding the fascination along with it.

Kakashi and Guy made their way back, sitting in their usual spot before looking up at the screen too, clearly noticing the fascination that Lee and everyone else around them had in their eyes while watching.

The reporter, who seems to be talking to an older man with slicked black hair, though a few hairs had come loose from his gel, which rested just above the old man’s eyebrows, wore a seemingly expensive black suit with a silk, white tie. The reported began to question the man, catching Naruto’s attention once more.

**_“Mr. Uchiha, how are you enjoying Konoha so far? Do you plan on staying or are you wanting to give the business to your children?” She asked._ **

**_“Well..” The man placed his thumb on his chin, scratching it. The lines of his face were the only facial lines that made it seem that the man was relatively older. He glanced at the reporter with his cold eyes, the chills shown on the her skin obvious, as well as the goosebumps on her arms._ **

**_“I’m sure my boys Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha can handle being here and running the business themselves. They both handle a large portion of finances and transportation issues, along with any complications that happen in the company” He states simply, his look not changing in the slightest. “If l retire, which I’m considering about doing when I have made minor changes in the business, I’ll make them top of the company.”_ **

**_The female nodded and parted her lips to ask another question, though another man who seemed to also be an Uchiha was calling for the older man she was interviewing._ **

**_“Please excuse me.” He bowed his head slightly, walking towards the entrance of the building. The man who called for him opened it, allowing his boss inside shortly before closing it. Two security guards took their place by the door, standing in front of it. The cameraman angled it up, showing the bright red and black sign saying “Uchiha,” The blonde frowned, turning back to the camera, signaling that the angle be back on her._ **

**_“Well there you have it. The newly made Uchiha building, along with the man in charge, Fugaku Uchiha…”_ **

The TV changed from the news to sports, making a lot of the female’s and a few males groan in disappointment.

Kakashi looked over at the 3 boys. “I’ve heard about them.” He drew a breath, placing his hand on his own shoulder to tug at the muscle, a small crack easily being heard.

Guy looked up at Shikamaru, who, as usual, had a bored look on his face. “You’re part of the mayor’s tax division. Heard any news about them?” He asked casually, much surprising Shika, since that’s probably the most normal thing the guy has asked him.

All the gangs attention turned towards him, causing the lazy man to draw a sigh. “What a drag.” He rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto crossed his arms, arching his eyebrow, hoping that his friend would get the hint to spill some beans.

“Alright, alright.” He raised his arms and slid them behind his head. “All I know is that because of them, our economy will increase. Tsunade was talking about the attention of their family moving would be a big step for our town..”

The blonde’s eyebrow twitched, making Shikamaru sink in his chair, only furthering his annoyance.

“Besides politics, all the girls in the office swoon over them. Apparently, the family are very attractive people. A lot of them are not married, but to those who care, they’re usually strategic marriages to benefit the company.”

Lee frowned, not understanding why people still do these sort of things.

Shika glanced over, already predicting what he was going to say. “They’re old fashioned.” He shrugged, not really knowing why they think like that, but not really caring, either. Politics weren’t the top of his priority, though sometimes it did concern him when it involved money. He just happened to over hear the ladies behind him talk about the Uchiha’s.

Guy sighed before glancing at his phone. “Well, Lee and I should head home. It’s 11:30 pm and we have to open the gym at 8am.” He stood out of his chair, Lee following the motion. Both of them raised their hand, but Naruto reached out to grab Lee’s wrist with that grin that they all knew was no good.

“Ask for the waitresses number.” He stated slyly, which caught Guy’s attention.

“My boy is interested in a youthful female?” His eyes darted around the bar, looking out for anyone who he thought would catch his son’s eye.

Lee shot a dark glare to Naruto, which would probably phase him, but he knew that bushy brow was too kind hearted to do anything dangerous. His pranks outdid his, after all.

The boy quickly grabbed his father, practically dragging him out of the bar.

Naruto’s stomach grumbled louder, remembering where they are and why he hadn’t ordered food sooner.

Kakashi stood, eyeing Naruto skeptically. “I’m going to go pay the bill and head home. What are you two going to be doing?” He tilted his head, already assuming the answer, but asking anyway.

“Well.” The lazier one breathed out. “This time I had a reason to be late. When I was walking out the door, Tsunade called and asked me to come in tomorrow. Which is a drag, but then she said if I do, I can have Monday off.” He scratched the back of his head. “She told me multiple times that it was important, so I’m going to hold her to it and head home early so I don’t sleep in. The last time I did..” He shivered.

Naruto tried not to bug him further, but it took a lot to scare his friend, so he decided to not pursue it and would ask him the next time they all drank. “I’ll order my usual but take it home. I’m exhausted anyway.” He stood, along with Shikamaru. All 3 headed down stairs, Shika out the door and Kakashi and Naruto in line, which they were only a few people ahead of them.

“I heard your uncle tried to set you up with a woman. How’d that go?” The masked man asked, taking a step forward in line.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, rolling his eyes at the thought of it. “That perverted old geezer only set me up with her because her mom was hot. It gave him an excuse to talk to her.” He slid his hand back to his sides, knowing his hair’s messed up but not wanting to fix it.  
Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh. “I figured as much, but I also figured that you’d at least make a move. He showed me a picture of her. Hinata, I think her name was.” He turned to the side to look at the boy.

Naruto shrugged, making eye contact with him. “She’s hot, but not my type. Actually, we have a lot in common and we have hung out every now and then when we aren’t busy as fuck, which is usually far in between.” He squinted his eyes, knowing that his schedule was horrid because of his boss.

“Well, at least you made another friend out of it.” He stepped to the register and handed the receipt to the cashier.

“I guess you’re right. Still, he’s a pain in my ass.” Naruto crossed his arms, tightening his hold on his shirt. Though Kakashi was unphased by the weather, winter wasn’t his favorite seasons. Once it was below 50, he was done with it and ready for summer.

Kakashi slid his credit card and turned back to Naruto. “Drive safe. I’ll see you Monday.” He walked away, raising his hand as a form of ‘goodbye’ that the gang typically does.

Naruto stepped up to the cashier, not needing to say anything back, since the man already knew what his response would be. “Miso Chashu Pork ramen, please.” The cashier nodded, ringing it up before Naruto paid. He leaned against a table, waiting on the side until it was ready. He looked up, the TV downstairs was on the sports channel, too. It seemed that the college football team that he bet with friends was losing. Damn. Now he might owe Shika and Choji $20 bucks. At least Kiba and Shino did too, though. He really should stop making bets with everyone. He lost more than he gained.

He scratched the back of his head at the thought before his attention snapped back to the cashier. He took a hold of his packaged food. “Thank you.” He bowed his head a tad before walking out.

He headed towards the parking lot to his deep blue Nissan, unlocking the car and sliding in. He rested his head on the seat, knowing that he didn’t live far, but wanting to melt in the seat anyway. He sighed, putting the key in ignition and starting it up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked into his apartment, setting the food on his counter before eyeing the time at his large clock that hung in his living room. “12:05” He breathed, making his way towards his bedroom. He stripped, throwing his clothes all over the floor, not really worrying about it until morning. It’s been a long night. Work was long, but at least his headache went away; however, so did his buzz. He still felt light headed, but it wasn’t as strong as it was an hour ago. Lee and Guy were just too much for him sometimes. He loved the guys, but they were the type of friends that he’d hang with every now and then.

He made his way back into the living room, his orange pajama pants with black stripes on them hugging keenly at his waist, exposing his toned body. At least knowing Guy and Lee, he got a free membership at the gym, which he used rather frequently.

He yawned, switching on the TV and sat on his rather large couch. Though his TV was a decent sized flat screen, people came over for his couch. His kitchen was only separated from his living room by a small counter island that had nice tan marble top. He thought about having people over, considering it’s been awhile. He picked up his chopsticks and grabbed a few noodles before slurping them down, eyeing the TV. This time, the news had a photograph of the two Uchiha brothers. They were actually really fucking hot, which surprised Naruto. The news he saw earlier at the bar showed an older Uchiha man who was also pretty hot too for an older man,, but now he’s taking note that it runs in the family.

He continued to watch the TV, taking a mouthful of pork while listening to the same reporter.

**_NEWSFLASH: Uchiha’s- a step more and there would have been death! While walking down the street, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha got caught off guard when they heard a gunshot. Since the brother’s got off work an hour early, they decided to head to a nice restaurant that was only a few blocks down the road, which so happens to be by the car lot nearest to their workplace. Once Itachi noticed the bullet hole near his younger brother’s head, he pulled him inside for a hasty retreat into a small retail business that was about to close. We don’t know if it’s a serial killer, or if they are targeting the new businessmen that recently moved here-_ **

Naruto’s eyes shot open, automatically reaching for his phone before it vibrated violently with the name “Pervert #2.” Kakashi must have already saw it. He picked up the phone and slid right to answer the call.

“Come in tomorrow.” Kakashi stated, obviously not too thrilled about being called in himself.

“I saw the news. Is it about the Uchihas?”

“Yes. Since they’re in our part of town and we run the police department nearest of their building, big people want to speak with us.”

“It's going to be a pain in the fucking ass.”

Kakashi’s hummed lowly in a nonverbal agreement. “Meet me at the Uchiha’s building. There will be people giving us directions from there on. 8am sharp. Don’t be late.”

And with that, his boss hung up on him. It was going to be a very long fucking day.


	2. The youngest Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's POV about his recent move and his first week there. This is also a chapter full of his background, as well as his relationship with some of his family. Naruto and him DO NOT meet. Yet.

Sasuke watched the clouds pass the large, foggy window. The sky seemed to get darker with each second that the plane stayed up, which was the only interesting thing about the ride. It’s also how he knew that he was getting closer to where he would be arriving; the sun would already be up when he would leave the airport.

“Maybe it’ll rain..” His voice strained with tiredness, though that didn’t erase the deep, sensual tone it had to it. The plane wasn’t going to land for another 8 hours, leaving some spare time that he now had to catch up on work. He turned his head away. His restless, cold eyes now fixed on his laptop bag that he always carried with him when he was away. He reached down, picking up the black bag and unzipped the material, carefully taking out the device. He reached down in between his seat, feeling for the hard wood that was attached to the chair and pulled it out, unfolding it so the board settled evenly before of him.

Since his family always booked first class, the seats had a small, square table that he was able to pull in and out as he pleased. Which was handy. He could catch a couple hours of sleep after he was done with some finances that he needed to look over and few emails that needed to be sent.

He knew his brother was going to have to take the next flight. The move was last minute, and though it seemed like a month was enough time to pack and patch up anything left at his old office, the amount of work his brother had to finish was just too much to leave anytime sooner. 

Since Itachi just got back from his UK trip less than 2 weeks ago, he asked him to revise his numbers and check over if there were any errors in his new presentation that his brother wanted to present to the new employes. Even if it was a small pain, there had been a few times that he wanted someone to brief over his numbers for another client while he was dealing with other issues, so he accepted the request.

He eyed the keyboard before him, reclining his chair back a few inches before turning the screen on and switching to airplane mode. He would be arriving shortly after his father, so he wouldn’t have time to look over it later. He skid through his email, eyeing anything that caught his eyes. There were a couple small profitable business deals, a few last minute contracts that he needed to digitally sign and the occasional news reporters who wanted to know any juicy personal details. Are you seeing anyone? Are you sleeping with anyone? Is it true that you like men more than women? Same old shit, different fucking publishers asking. 

He stopped once he reached the link that his older brother sent. It tabbed to two new slides which showed his presentation titled “The Introduction to Business” and a spreadsheet. He skimmed through the slides to make sure everything was spelled right, which it was. Next, it was his financial numbers and new records. He went through the document until it reached the end. Of course, nothing was out of place. When it came to math, Itachi was gifted.

He closed his laptop and set it on the floor next to him, his eyebrows furrowing from the amount of work that always somehow piles on his plate. He took a quick look at his watch, realizing that he only accomplished a few minor things within the last two hours. The rest would have to be finished once he reached the new office.

He tried to block out the thought while his eyes drifted shut, partially easing his tense posture before his body gave in to the comfort of the seat. Fuck a blanket. He had 6 hours left of the flight and he needed as much sleep as he could get.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though the flight was long and the cab driver kept asking him too many personal questions, as well as his phone number, the arrival went better than expected.

He walked into his new apartment building, surprised at how luxurious it felt. Even his previous one wasn’t as large, nor was it as elegant. The grey and light blue coating along the walls made it stand out compared to the shorter buildings around it. He especially loved the small coffee shop only a small walking distance away, which he could stop by on his way to work and after his weekend runs. There were a few food places that he didn’t have at his home town either. The Japanese culture was quite interesting.

The raven made his way to the elevator, lined with a beautiful silver on the bars and a darker grey on the walls. He pressed the key and stepped inside, shifting his weight to steady himself as it went up. 3rd Floor, room 301A. The door chimed open, signaling him to step out. He made his way down the hallway, turning the corner till he reached his room. He slid his key on the door and opened it.

The furniture was set up to how it was at his previous home. His father hired people to move things out while he was at work for his last day. Though the movers protested, the older Uchiha could be very...persuasive. 

No wonder why the brother’s were feared in the business company. They got their point across with clear, factual points to the other rich individuals that want what they manufacture. A moment of eye contact was enough to instantly submit someone.

He pondered at the thought, thinking back to the times where he had grown men wrapped around his finger while shutting the door behind him. He slid off his shoes and set them in the corner, along with his jacket on the proper hanger that hung next to the door.

He looked around aimlessly, a satisfied grin cornering his lips as he spotted two untouched boxes on his couch.The man gave specific orders not to unpack a few of his belongings; his clothes, his shoes, and a few items that not even his brother new about. He made his way over to the boxes, picking up the cardboard and slid inside the master bedroom, setting it on top of his dresser. 

His eyes skimmed around his room, looking for the small clock that he kept at his nightstand. It was already 7:30. The business wouldn’t open till 9 for the first month. This was enough time to unpack the rest of his items and make some breakfast.

Itachi’s plane won’t get here till noon, so he’ll have some well deserved alone time. 

He stepped out into the kitchen, sliding his fingers on the nice, marble back counter, admiring the smoothness to it until his fingers stopped at the sink. He hummed to himself, reaching up and pulling out a pan and a measuring cup. He moved swiftly to the stove, settling the pan on the oven while setting heat on high. If the furniture was in place, then all the items he requested for his fridge should be as well.

Having some time alone always brought back memories. When he was just a boy, it was mostly his mother and him at home. Thankfully, he payed attention whenever she was cooking meals and even asked her if she wanted the help. Since Itachi was busy with school and helping his father around at the office by the time he was 11, they would get home late and would stack up an appetite, so his mother always accepted the offer.

With this in mind, the raven had always been closer to his mother, while his brother kissed the ass of his father and the other Uchiha’s.

Looking back, he did it for a reason. The man proved to their father how much of a genius he was even if he was so young. It showed that there was potential for the company when their elders could no longer run the place.

.After college, they already had a huge position in the company. Within a couple of years, they both were in change of their own branch.

Even if his brother was successful, that didn’t stop Sasuke from accomplishing greater than any normal kid would too. He had more of a way with words than Itachi did. He became the face of the company, while Itachi coordinated the structure behind the scenes. They balanced each other out.

A loud knock on the door somehow caught his attention. It wasn’t uncommon that he was lost in thought, especially when he was alone. It was the only time he was allowed even the slightest bit of relaxation. Yet, the fact that he managed to pull his ingredients and cook 3 eggs scrambled with onions, peppers, cucumber, and zucchini did boost his ego a tad. Even when his mind was elsewhere, his hands worked for him. 

The raven turned down the heat of the stove, checking to see that it was enough to keep the food warm but not to the point where it burned. His relaxed composure turned to annoyance as he walked towards the door.

If it was the damn maid, he told her to clean between 8 and 5 pm. The perks of being an overworked young adult who made tons of money; choose an apartment that has people clean for you. When you don’t have time, you don’t have time. Plus, if he did come home early, which was fucking never, she only came by 3 times per week. He could always tell her to come back later if he was home and didn’t want to be disturbed.

He stepped to the door, opening it with more force than necessary. “What is it?” He pulled it all the way open. To his surprise, his brother stood there. 

“Good morning, Sasuke. May I come in?” Itachi looked past his younger brother’s shoulder, sudden relief glazing his eyes before turning back into the emotionless state that they were before. At least his place was already set up. That’s one less problem to deal with.

Sasuke cocked a perfect brow, though stepped aside before speaking. “I thought your plane didn’t land until noon?” The raven helped take off his brother’s jacket, setting it on the hanger next to his. 

“I.. pulled some strings.” He casually looked over his shoulder, watching the younger version of himself look at him with disbelief, causing a small smirk to trace the corner of his lips.

Sasuke stood there, confused, but didn’t question anything further. “I made breakfast,” he turned his focus back to the kitchen and opened his cabinets, pulling out two clean plates and resting them next to the stove, shutting them close once more.

Itachi could smell it from there, his stomach answering for him as he placed his shoes next to the ravens.

The younger brother walked over to the couch, setting the two plates on the glass table. Even if they were raised to rarely show any personal feelings, they were able to read each other a good portion of the time, which was both annoying and sweet. Not even their father relaxed around his own family. At least not with his boys there.

Itachi settled on the couch, tilting his head to the side with an interested look as he noticed how much his brother truly resembled their mother before the seat next to him was taken.

The two ate in silence, which was how it usually worked. It wasn’t until Itachi finished and set his plate back on the table that conversation took place momentarily. 

“You didn’t have time to shower?” He leaned back into the leather, eyeing the man sitting next to him skeptically. Usually, Sasuke had a shower before work everyday.

Sasuke swallowed the remainder of his food, resting it on top of Itachi’s, his gaze turning towards him. 

“The time it took to get here was longer than expected.” He rubbed his temples, still not over the amount of traffic and his talkative cab driver. 

Itachi stood, grabbing the plates, and headed into the kitchen to set them in the sink, turning the water on to a warm temperature.

“How unfortunate. At least you seem already accustomed to your new home.” He washed off the dishes before popping open the dishwasher, placing the plates on the bottom rack. He skimming the surface of the counter top, looking around to see if there was anymore he should clean up. Seems Sasuke took care of the rest before opening the door for him.

Sasuke stretched his arms, already up and on his way to the bathroom. “Your spare toothbrush is the green one.” He added, though his decision to not reply to his brother wasn’t gone unnoticed. Itachi headed towards the same direction. The breakfast was enough to settle their hunger, but pepper breath all day wasn’t a pleasant thought.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two were already halfway to the building. Sasuke took a glimpse of everything around them. The streets were more crowded than the city he grew up in, though he expected this. His father told him that it was a busier and more populated area than what he was used to, but the streets cleared around 7 o'clock. At least there weren’t any people walking in the road. Yes, the sidewalks were sort of a pain in the ass to get through every now and then, especially when lines to some businesses were too long and had people waiting out the door, but it wasn’t to the point where cars were stuck in traffic with people walking between them. It wasn’t as bad as New York. Thank god. 

Itachi watched his younger brother’s eyes, thinking it was rather unlike him to be so fascinated with the scenery.

“Amused with the city?” He asked innocently, suppressing any amount of suspicion that could have been lurking behind the question.

Sasuke didn’t say anything, his attention snapping back straight ahead as they came across the newly built Uchiha building, stepping inside with ease. 

To their surprise, their father and one of his guard dogs stood to the side, conversing to what appeared to be an innocent conversation. 

Fugaku turned his head in their direction, his eyebrows raising with the sight of his two sons. 

“Excuse me a moment, Shisui.” The head Uchiha headed towards the younger two, his poster proud and tall.

Itachi moved his gaze past the man walking towards them, watching the handsome bodyguard lean his bulky figure against the wall, his own eyes looking up to meet the eldest son, a small smile appearing on his lips as he waved.

“Keep drooling, princess.” Sasuke crossed his arms. It never failed to amuse him how their father couldn’t see the chemistry between those two whenever they were in the same room together.

Itachi rolled his eyes. The two of them grew up together. He was the only one that wasn’t intimidated by his appearance or his name. It was a nice… change. Something that the Uchiha’s don’t experience. He always wondered if Sasuke would find someone like that.

Fugaku stood before the two, an annoyed expression plaguing the exhausted outlines on his cheeks.

“Is everything alright, father?” Itachi asked almost instantly, the distressed look on the man’s face easing as the question left his lips.

“Well… I was stuck outside with a damn blonde reporter for the last half hour. I couldn’t get away. She blasted me with countless questions when I was about to walk in the door. I didn’t think the news would be so influential in this area.” Fugaku slid his hands in his pocket while a large exhale exited through his nose.

Sasuke just watched the man, understanding the pain of the situation. It’s something that he and his brother deal with almost every time they go out. Since his father isn’t as public as he and Itachi are, he assumed that he was able to stay clear of all that. Until today.

Sishui cleared his throat, catching all their attention while he pointed to his watch.

The oldest Uchiha nodded. “I’m coming.” He dropped his shoulders, looking back at his two sons one last time before he left the room. “I’ll see you two later. I don’t doubt you’ll become accustomed to the new city rather quickly. Call if anything urgent happens.” 

He headed back his bodyguard, who was now off the wall, directing him towards another room before shutting the door behind them.

The brother’s looked at each other and shrugged, deciding that the behavior was nothing to worry about. 

They walked forward a few steps before their attention was met by a young lady who was waving them over. “That must be the secretary.” Sasuke stated bluntly, heading her way with Itachi at his heels.

The secretary smiled at the brothers, Her desk was the first thing that someone would see when they walked in. Sasuke noted how beautiful she was with her large, white eyes that had a tint lavender, along with long deep black hair that could be mistaken as navy blue at first glance.

“My name is Hinata, and I will be the face of your company. I hope that’s alright..” She fiddled with her thumbs, unable to meet the Uchiha’s gaze.

Sasuke’s lips twitched, finding it amusing how she seemed to start off confident, but once he met her eyes, she lost it. 

Sometimes, the intimidation that radiated off the men was a curse, but there were moments that it was a blessing. This simply meant that the girl was shy enough to not start much of a conversation with him, but also had enough boost to ward off people who wouldn’t be worth his time. He had to give some credit to his father. He knew who to hire, that’s for sure. 

Itachi nodded in the girl’s direction, bowing his head slightly before adjusting to normal. 

“Itachi, sir, your office will be on the far right of the 2nd floor.” She browsed over her screen, making sure that she was correct before she glanced over towards Sasuke, though not making eye contact.

“M-Mr. Uchiha.” Her cheeks started to glow, contrasting her usual pale frame. “Yours will be on the far left.” She added, obviously embarrassed by her stuttering, thought the two didn’t comment on it. 

“Thank you.” Sasuke finally said, fixing his tie before walking towards the elevator, Itachi right behind him. They stepped inside. Sasuke leaned against the railing while his brother clicked the button, which instigated the doors to shut before they were hoisted upward.

“Father informed me that the building’s floors are separated based on what you do for the company. I’ll email the sheet to you by noon.” Itachi looked to the side. The elevator was full on glass, so the view of the entire first floor was clear until it transitioned to the next one up..

“That’s fine. I’m assuming the floor we’re on his where all the higher ups are?” Sasuke’s attention was now focused on the ‘ding’ that the elevator made, the doors opening right after. That was going to get really old really fast.

“Yes, though right now there are only a few of us, which is a good thing. The less people on our tail, the more we’ll be able to get work done.” The oldest stepped out from the doors first, already making his way to his office. There were a few workers that were there for his father that watched the brother closely, their eyes widening with both admiration and hesitation. “Good morning, Mr.Uchiha.” They said simultaneously. That was also going to get old. 

Sasuke only hummed at his brother’s statement, relieved that what he said could be accounted for, but it was all false hope. There had been plenty of late nights he spent at his old office trying to get work done. Even if he was in charge of skilled business men, there were still errors that the newbies did; however, he made it clear that there was only one strike and then they were done. It was a pain in the ass to watch both men and women leave his office crying about a simple mistake, but sometimes the smallest mistakes could have the biggest impact. The Uchiha’s can’t afford to make mistakes. Not with over a billion dollars on the line.

He made his way into the his office, his desk and computer already set up, along with the arrangements his old office had. Though, this one was way bigger. A few new details caught his eye. A flat screen hung on the wall, just above a bookcase that held some novels that he picked up every once and when he couldn’t focus on work anymore. He turned his gaze to the side, distinguishing some new decorative pieces that were taking up some space on the wall. He supposed he wouldn’t complain, though. He learned way back when he was just starting off that clients actually pay attention to these sort of things. They say that an office matches the personality of the person occupying it.

He sat in his chair, scooting forward so his stomach hit the edge of the wooden desk. His name plate stood in the corner of the space, the shiny black lettering standing out, though it made him feel indifferent. He was positive that was his uncle Madara’s idea. He liked their name everywhere. Though, in this case, it would be useless. Why would someone walk into his office without knowing who he was first? 

He scoffed to himself at the idea. Since he was in the office, he might as well go through the emails that he skipped on the plane.

He switched his computer on and quickly typed his password in. He also needed to check to see if his father sent him an email about creating his own presentation to present at a meeting with his new employees. Plus, he was asked to email the mayor and set up an appointment to officially meet her. They needed to show that they were friendly in order to participate with the city’s government officials. 

The office door started to steadily open, which made him turn his fix away from the screen monitor. A slightly shorter man walked in, his red hair moving across his eyes as he stopped in front of the Uchiha, bowing temporarily before he fixed his posture.

Sasuke’s chin tilted up, unsure of who the man was, though figuring he was part of one of the other floors. He turned his chair to face the man, leaning against the desk, his eyes darkening the closer he got. The man didn’t fucking knock.

“Forgive me, I’m in a hurry to get to one of the meetings, but I was asked by your brother to give these to you.” The red head bowed a second time, placing a large stack of papers in a folder in front of the Uchiha. 

Sasuke’s attention moved from him to the papers, instantly feeling a headache form. Fucking Itachi.

“My name is Sasori. I am in charge of a section of the third floor. All under your name, of course.” He looked at the young Uchiha in front of him, studying his well defined features and porcelain like skin.

The raven rotated his chair back to the computer screen, his temper settling from hearing the man’s excuse. “Fine. Call me if there any problems. I’ll check in every couple hours.” He moved his hands across the keyboard, his attentiveness locked back on the work he was doing previously. 

The shorter man tried to smile, though it was quite forced. A damn 5 year old could have figured that out. 

A bead of sweat slid down the red head’s temple as he turned around, using his shoulder to wipe it off. “Yes, sir. I look forward to working for you.” And with that, the man left, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke stopped tapping, looking back up at the door once he heard it shut. The redhead lost his composure for a mere second, which was rather interesting. He had the same level of confidence of the girl on the first floor, but once his dark eyes locked with his, he submitted. He figured that he would get used to it with time.

He scanned over the stack of papers that was left on the desk, grumbling out a few unclear words. He slid his hands into his hair, raking the loose strands, a few pieces falling in front of his face. 

Even though the office was more promising, the last minute stack of papers was frustrating. He still wasn’t on top of everything due to the jet lag. So much for being an easy day.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It’s been a week since Sasuke came into the office, and even though he was behind on a few projects at first, by the end of the week, it wrapped up quite well. Friday night came quick.

The raven checked his watch, rubbing the back of his stiff neck, pressing hard against the muscle. He might make an appointment for a back massage Saturday evening after he checked out the gym. Even if the name was moronic, it had 5 star review.

“Workout Till Fatigue!” Seems interesting, especially if you’re wanting to build muscle, but the pictures online have “WTF” t-shirts. Either they didn’t think it through, or they thought it was a ‘well’ hidden pun. 

He stood out of his chair, stretching his lower back, his muscles clearly showing through his thinner shirt. He cupped his chin, moving it to the side, a small ‘crack’ sounding the silent room. A light groan made its way between his lips, his neck now feeling somewhat looser.

He turned off the monitor of his screen and headed towards the door, grabbing his jacket that hung behind it and slid the fabric on, fixing the cuffs of the sleeve. The building seemed empty, though everyone was scheduled to go home at 8 and it was now 11:45. He headed towards the elevator, noting that a familiar pair of dark eyes headed towards it at the same time. 

“Itachi?” He called out while the door parted. Sasuke stepped inside, placing a hand against the side to hold still for the man heading his way.

Itachi waved, making his way inside. Sasuke retreated back to the corner that he’s claimed within the week, yawning partially as it moved down.

“It seems I’m not the only one that got off late. Want to grab a bite to eat?” Itachi turned his head to the side to take a glimpse of the man, his eyes almost softening at seeing how his little brother was so tired. With the bags under those eyes, he probably hasn’t slept well since he arrived. He’ll make sure that no one calls him too early in the morning if anything were to happen that called for his attention.

“Is there anything even open at this time of night?” The younger of the two asked, resting his head against the glass. The lights on the first floor were dimmed. His assumptions were correction. They were the last two to leave.

The door ringed as it parted open. Itachi stepped out of the elevator while Sasuke followed.

“There’s a nice ty restaurant open until 1am. We could head there. It’s not too far from your apartment and it’s close to where my car is parked.” He pulled the front door wide open, allowing Sasuke to step out first.

“Did you plan this?” The raven question. He rubbed his eye, deciding that sleep could wait. He hadn’t eaten since this afternoon. 

The man enjoyed the accusation, but he wouldn’t take credit for the irony. He let go of the door to catch up and walk by Sasuke’s side.”I just so happened to see you about half an hour before we both left. It wasn’t hard to find out what was still open. I knew you would be hungry by the time you were out of the office.”

The younger of the two turned his head towards his direction but said nothing. Itachi was a dick for shoving papers his way in the beginning of the week, but this made up for it.

If one of them offered food, they’re the ones that paid. It was an unspoken rule between them. He got a free meal that was well deserved. He didn’t think he could cook once he got home, since his body would head straight to the shower, evidently relaxing him. He’d crash right away, no doubt.

There was a slight chill in the breeze and the winter air was harder than usual. Sasuke looked up at the sky, wondering if it was going to snow. It never did where they were initially from. Even when he traveled, it was never cold enough for him to see the flakes fall from the sky, so he didn’t have anything to prepare for it. Now he would have to take the time to buy heavier clothes

Yet, there was something he couldn’t shake off. He felt a twisting pain in his gut, which was never a good sign. Maybe walking late at night wasn’t the best idea. The sooner they got to the restaurant, the better.

Sasuke turned his head back to his brother, who seemed to also be on edge. He arched his eyebrow, preparing himself to ask what he was so worked up about. “ Hey, Itachi-” 

His brother had already cut him with the abrupt shift in movement. A hand suddenly tugged around the raven’s hip, his head now buried into his older brother’s chest while his body propelled forward.

Both their eyes were widened by shock. Itachi’s eyes darted to the building besides them. There was a large bullet hole that was visible in the door that Sasuke’s head would have been at if he didn’t pull his brother towards him.

The raven’s body was tense as he was dragged into the open shop directly in front of them, shutting the door immediately behind, causing an older woman sitting at the front desk to look up.With the shocked expression that the brother’s had plastered across their face and the bang that was heard outside, the look she gave the two turned from concerned to panic.

“What happened? Are you two alright?” The lady was yelling frantically, making her walk towards the Uchiha’s.

Sasuke’s heart was racing, not too sure at what just occurred. He was usually calm and observant like his older brother. If it weren’t for him, he would have been dead. Perhaps his jet lag was worse than he thought.

“Call the police.” Itachi ordered, his grip on Sasuke’s waist tightening. 

The woman instantly nodded as she made her way to the company phone on the desk, dialing the number.

Sasuke couldn’t even make out at what the lady was saying, his hand unconsciously clenching his chest as he closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing. 

Itachi walked the raven to the couch tucked away in the corner, setting him down and prompting his back against the cushion. 

He turned his attention back to the door, heading towards it. He placed his back against it, leaning his body forward to check out what he could out the window.

Not a person in sight. Not even a shadow. Everything seemed to be returned to the cool motion that the two experienced only moments prior. 

“Fuck…” Sasuke finally managed to breath out, catching the other man’s attention who was already on his way back over to him. 

“Are you alright?” He tried to say in a calm tone, though the rage could still be made out. 

Sasuke looked up at his brother. His shaken look had come to calmer state, though the color to his face hadn’t quite returned yet. “What the hell just happened?” He held his head which was throbbing all to hell.

The lady spoke up between the two, the brother’s heads turning towards her direction.

“The police are on their way. I’ll get you both some water. Please stay here until they arrive.” Even though the old woman tried to sound more stable, there was still terror in her high pitched voice. She bowed to them with haste, turning her back towards them, disappearing into the hallway that lead to the back of the store.

Sasuke stood back up, his body automatically dragging itself towards the window. He had no idea what the hell is going on, but he knew he has to relax. The less frantic he was, the easier it would be to process. If the police don’t do shit, then his family will and it won’t end pretty.

Itachi was about to protect against his brother going anywhere near the exit, though once the raven just closed the blinds, he stayed quiet.

“Don’t worry, I’ve calmed down. Now it’s a game of sit and wait.” Sasuke eyed him from over the shoulder, the cold in his eyes darkening to a deep black that he had never worn before, not even when their grandparents passed.

It would be another half hour until the sirens stirred the unsettling stillness that the silence brought with it.


	3. The Investigation Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru appears in this chapter, as well as a little bit of Hinata.
> 
> A TINY bit of masturbation from Naruto towards the end. It's only to help him sleep, after all. 
> 
> This chapter is longer than the first two.

Naruto curled up on his king sized bed, hugging his pillow tightly. The only thing that filled the silence was the snoring that came off the blonde. That is, until the alarm went off.

His tired eyes drifted open enough so his vision could clear. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the inevitable. He peaked over his shoulder, glimpsing over at the clock. 6:30 am. Fuck that.

He buried his head deeper into the pillow, already drifting back asleep as the alarm stopped on its own. Thank god for that 5 minute ring he programmed. A small yawn escaped his lips, his body still too tired to move. Those blue eyes started to shut again until they were disturbed by another loud ringing. He always ignored it the first time, but if something was important that he couldn’t be late for, he set another alarm for 2 minutes later.

He gave in to the sound and sat up. He reached his hand over to the side of the table, his eyes still lazy and sensitive to the bright light of his clock. If it wasn’t for his stubborn ass boss, he could have slept longer and had the day off, but no. The only thing that that guy watches is the damn news. No wonder why he’s always on top of current events.

“SHIT-” The blonde cursed as he fell out of bed, hitting the floor and landing face first, his lower half still barely holding onto the sheets of the bed. 

This is why he wasn’t a morning person. His brain couldn’t function until 9, though he preferred to be up at noon. Plus, that damn ringing wasn’t helping his mood either. 

He pulled his lower half off the sheets, crawling on his knees to the night stand and settled in front of it. He reached up and pulled his phone down, tapping the ‘mute button’ with an annoyed grumble.

There were a few notifications that popped up that did catch his eye, though. After sliding away a few reminders from his games, he tapped the one from Shikamaru.

“Yo blondie. Tsunade called me and asked me to come to work an hour and a half earlier. I’m pretty pissed. Let’s grab lunch, since I know you won’t drag your ass out of bed until the afternoon anyway.”

Naruto’s stomach growled. His dinner from last night was amazing, but he had to rush it since he had to be up early tomorrow. Food sounded like an amazing idea. 

He twiddled his thumbs, thinking of how to word his text back. “Day off? I wish. The asshat called me about an hour after I got home. Shit went down. I’ll tell you what I can over dinner?”

The next notification only made him more annoyed, since it was from Kakashi, though he tapped it anyway.

“Don’t be late. They want me inside early, so you’re on your own.”

“Fucking great..” His husky voice dragged. He finally managed to stand up and set his phone back on the counter. On the positive side, he’ll have enough time to shower and have a cup of ramen before he had to leave.

He made his way to his small bathroom, shivering at the coolness that filled the air of his apartment. He really needed to turn the heater on the weekends. Every winter just seemed to get colder. 

He slid back the curtain of the shower and twisted the knob, holding his hand under the water until it started to warm up. Hopefully, this will wake him up a little. He didn’t want to fall asleep at his kitchen counter again. Kakashi would rip him a new one.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:30. For once, he was on schedule and almost out the door. He pulled his nicest leather belt through the loop of his jeans, buckling it tightly. He stepped in front of his living room mirror, adjusting the collar of his navy blue button up shirt. All he would have to do is get through the chilly weather in the morning, then it should be nice enough to walk in by the time he finished up and headed up.

He did a double take in the mirror and glared at himself. His hands raised and raked through his blonde locks, messing it up so it didn’t lay flat, but not enough to where it look like a walking mop. 

The blonde walked away and snatched his keys from off his kitchen counter, stopping in front of the door, feeling around his front and back pockets. 

Wallet? Check. 

Keys? Check. 

Phone? Check

Notepad? Check.

Everything was where it was supposed to be, now all he had to do is make one last stop before he could start his day.

He unlocked the door and stepped out of his apartment. The hallway was more baren than what he was used to. On weekdays, there are people rushing in and out to get to work on time. It’s odd to see it like this. 

He turned around to face the door and slid the key in, locking it back up real quick then made his way down the hall. Looks like it wasn’t just his apartment that was freezing. He shuttered, holding the sides of his arms until the elevator crossed his path. He stepped inside, pressing the lobby button and held onto the bar. He learned the first week of moving in that it dropped faster than a normal once would. He tried to complain, but all they said was the cheaper the apartment, the cheaper the crap that he had to use. That explains it well.

The ‘ding’ of the elevator startled him, his hand now clenching the bar tighter. Luckily for him, there wasn’t anyone around to see. 

His group loosened as he slid out, his fix now on the door that lead to the outside of the building.

Surprisingly, it was warmer outside than it was inside. The sun was already half way up. He spread his arms out wide, giving his sleep deprived muscles one last stretch before he headed in the direction of the coffee shop. 

Not even the streets were too busy. There were a few huddles here and there, but it was nothing like it was on a Monday. 

His phone vibrated violently in his pocket, making the blonde jump again. Seriously, twice in a row? He really needed that coffee. 

He pulled it out, arching his eyebrow as he read the message that filled his screen.

“Dinner is fine. Sorry, was in a meeting. I also have some shit to tell you later.” -Shikamaru.

Well, at least there will be juicy conversation, as well as juicy food.

“Alright. I’ll text you when I’m off.” He typed out before sliding his phone back in his pocket.

He stopped at the small building and opened the door. The scent of vanilla and caramel always spiced up the shop, which only made his coffee craving worse. God, they had the best coffee in town.

The blonde stepped up to the counter, catching the attention of the middle aged man behind it. “What are you having?” He asked in a quirky manner, which caught Naruto off guard.

“Uhhhh..” He looked up at the large menu, tapping his finger on his shin. “A medium coffee with vanilla cream and 6 sugar cubes.”

The man nodded, though a chuckle could be heard past his mustache. “$4.25”

Naruto’s blue gaze darkened, wondering what the hell was so funny. He was still too tired for this and getting into an argument would just make him late.

He pulled out his green frog wallet and handed the man the money.

Once Naruto grabbed his coffee, he stepped out and headed towards the building. Thanks to Kakashi’s directions, he estimated it to be about a 20 minute walk from his apartment, so he wouldn’t need to drive. Maybe Kakashi will offer him a ride home if it gets too late.

He sipped his coffee, the bags under his eyes fading to the natural color of his skin. Even if he still felt tired, the coffee should kick in by the time he got there.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde approached the building. He looked up, his eyes widening by how large it was. It could be seen from a mile away.Though, the giant “Uchiha” sign was a bit too flashy for him. 

He shrugged to himself, taking a small breath before he started to walk up the stairs, though two men blocked the doors, delaying his venture inside.

“State your name and business.” A man asked, causing Naruto to look up in confusion.

“Shisui..” He read the name tag out loud, a small snicker tracing his pink lips, which were now darkened from the cold.

“I didn’t ask what my name was, I asked for yours. Now, state your name and business.” He repeated, his voice already impatient.

Naruto just took another sip of his coffee, an amused look filling those blue eyes. He had another few minutes, so he might as well have fun.

“Do your friends call you Sushi?” The blonde teased, sliding his free hand in his pocket.

“Do your friends call you annoying?” The Uchiha bit back.

The other guard by the door wasn’t saying anything, but it was obvious he was trying to refrain from laughing.

“Daw, is the little guy getting frustrated? Is that why he’s using big boy words?” Naruto stirred his coffee cup in his hand, his gaze only getting brighter from the satisfaction that he was gaining from this.

Shisui stood up taller and took a step towards Naruto, grabbing him by his collar and yanking him forward, the threat in his eyes visibly clear.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow, unphased by how the man was looking at him. “Hey, hey. I want dinner before you kiss me.” He held his coffee cup out from between them. The last thing he wanted was his drink to get spilled by the moron with a temper.

The Uchiha parted his lips to speak, though the sound of the door opening behind him prevented it. Instead, his grip loosened from his shirt.

“Stop scaring the boy and just let him in,” Fugaku ordered, which irritated the blonde further. He wasn’t even remotely intimidated.

The amusement now glazed over the guard’s eyes as he moved to the side to let Naruto in.

“I wasn’t even-” And with that, his head was locked around a familiar faces arm. Kakashi’s hold was strong. Strong enough to cut his breathing to a minimum, which stopped any words from coming out. 

“This is the other detective that was hired on to discuss what happened last night.” The masked man pulled his grip tighter, making the whites in Naruto’s eyes tear up. 

“Fu...Fu..” The blonde tapped on his leg, signaling his boss to let go.

He gasped, turning to his superior and glaring at him intently. The fucker will pay for this later.

Fugaku cleared his throat, turning the attention back on him.

“Follow me, then.” He headed towards the elevator, allowing the two to follow right behind him. Shisui closed the door quickly, barely missing Naruto’s ankle.

“You son of a-” He turned around to glare at the guard, but it was too late. The door was already closed. What was with everyone this morning?

He rolled his eyes as his gaze found its way around the room. The place was beautiful and way bigger than any building he’s set foot in. The walls were lined with expensive art. Even the plants looked like they cost a fortune.

That thought alone made him gulp. Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Anything. 

The blonde looked to the far right, his eyes widening once he noticed yet another familiar face. “Hey Hinata!” The blonde called out, turning the older twos attention to them.

Hinata looked up from her screen, a smile forming from ear to ear on as she saw him. She waved for a moment before getting back to work.

“You know her?” Fugoku stepped into the elevator, holding it in time for the two detectives to step inside.

“Yeah, we’re good friends.” The blonde leaned back, resting his body weight on the glass behind him. Even the damn elevator looked like it cost an arm and a leg. 

The higher they went, the more the glass disappeared. Once they reached the second floor, the elevator chimed, signaling it was time for the 3 time to step out.

“I see. Well, don’t disturb her while she’s working.” The older Uchiha stated.

Naruto crossed his arms. Even if the advice wasn’t the friendliest, he chose not to say anything. He didn’t want to be choked out in front of strangers by his boss. Plus, Hinata already gave him the heads up that she really couldn’t talk to him when she was working. It’s a strict company.

Fugaku lead the two to his office, which was a straight path past a bunch of desks and chairs. Though, there were doors lined up all towards the back. He assumed that important calls were answered in the open and the offices that were separated were for the bosses. It was an interesting setup, that's for sure, though the more he thought about it, the more he realized that's how his office was set up, too. Just way smaller with less of a prudey atmosphere. 

Once they stepped inside, the Uchiha closed the door behind them. He walked behind his desk and sat in his chair behind it, gesturing the two to sit in the two chairs in front of him, which they obliged. 

Naruto looked around the room, admiring the different intake of it. The pictures were hung high, showing the business elders on the top row, then gradually going down with each position they had. It took damn near half the wall. The similarity between all of them was astonishing. Now he knew what it was like when someone looked at him and his father.

Plus, the choices of the plants were interesting as well. Red roses. Maybe this dude is a hidden romantic.

He couldn’t suppress that sly smirk of his, thinking if they were all similar in other places too.

Fugaku cleared his throat, drawing the blonde’s attention back towards the man in front of him. 

“Did you hear what I just said?” The Uchiha was clearly annoyed, which made Naruto tense. He blinked, rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward smile.

Kakashi slapped his hand on his partner’s back. “Don’t worry, he’s always like this. We’ll get to it right away.” 

Naruto gulped, though the side glance from his boss reassured him. They bowed slightly to the man before walking out the room, shutting the door behind them.

“You’re denser than usual, Uzumaki” The silver haired man slid his hands in his front pockets, drawing out a sigh.

Naruto couldn’t argue, but his boss should know by now that he couldn’t concentrate until the evening.

“He asked us to talk to the two brothers separately. He wants me to talk to the oldest and he wants you to talk to the youngest. After we’ve spoken to them, we’ll be able to head home. On Monday, we’ll go over what they said and compile our interviews together. I also sent Yamato to talk to another witness. There was a lady that called 911 for the two brothers when everything happened. We’ll talk to him about it too.”

Naruto crossed his arms. Yamato was almost as good of a detective as Kakashi, but something was almost off about the guy. He’s seen their interrogations. The guy was fucking creepy sometimes.

“Alright. So uh…” Naruto rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed that he literally heard nothing about what the guy said. 

“The office you’re going to is the last door on the left. Good luck.” Kakashi turned around and headed in the opposite direction. 

The blonde grumbled to himself and turned the other way, heading towards the door. He watched the office clerks pick up phone calls one after another, frantically writing shit down and talking calmly, though there was always a hint of sas. He overheard some of them say shit along the lines of “well if you don’t like it, then find someone else” or “If you can’t afford it, then that’s not our problem.” Not a lot bothers Naruto, but the mix between the cocky and arrogant attitudes that these employees emphasized was just too much. He really wanted to just get this over with.

Naruto turned his attention back to the door and stopped. He took a deep breath, fixing his posture so he seemed like he carried himself proudly while adjusting the cuffs of his shirt. If he wanted to get through this quickly, he needed to gain his focus. At least the coffee woke him, but it sucked that he finished it before he heard the plan. Maybe next time he’ll order a large.

He knocked loudly on the door, stopping at the third knock, listening to the muffled voice that told him to come in.

Here we go. Game time. 

He opened the door and stepped inside, trying to display a more professional demeanor. This was so unnatural, he wondered if he looked as goofy as he felt. How do people do this all the time?

He shut the door behind him, his gaze moving up to meet the dark eyes that watched him. 

The man was better looking than on TV. His cologne could be smelt all around the room, but it wasn’t gag worthy. It actually smelt.. Nice. He also fit well in his suit. It surprised him how the Uchiha’s weren’t the stereotypical fat rich dudes that he occasionally saw on political channels. His skin was paler than his, but that just made him more interesting to look at. He stood out. Even his hair was intriguing. Whatever jel the guy uses, it must be fucking expensive to keep it standing out like that.

“You must be Mr.Uzumaki.” The man stated, his voice sending shivers down Naruto’s spine, though his outside composer remained cool. 

“And you must be…” Shit. Kakashi didn’t say his name and he forgot what the blonde news chick called him. Did she even say his name? This was not good.

“Be..?” The Uchiha repeated. He moved his chair forward to completely face him, the annoyed look already filling up those deep eyes. 

“Mr.Uchiha.” The blonde finally said, taking a seat in front of him. Thank god he payed attention enough to know the man’s last name.

Sasuke slid back in his chair, stretching his leg across his knee. Did he look as fucking dumb as this guy thought he was?

“You may address me as Sasuke when we’re in private. It’ll be easier on someone like you.” He added before reaching to the side of his monitor, shutting it off. Might as well get this over with and finish his work later.

Naruto gave a blank look, unsure if he heard that correctly, but just shook it off. He reached in his front pocket and pulled out a small note pad with a pen that was wedged in the wire across the top.

The man before him arched a perfect brow, unsure if the dobe sitting in HIS chair in HIS office was serious, but by the look of concentration, the guy meant business. Still, he couldn’t even use a regular size note pad? 

The blonde cleared his throat, shifting his weight so he was leaning up. He looked up at the Uchiha, his expression flipping to something more casual. It was time to start what he came to do.

“Tell me what you remember exactly.” He pulled the pencil out and flipped to the next available clean page.

The change in the blonde caught Sasuke’s attention enough to give him a second glance, though his eyes shifted away as he began to trace back what happened that night. 

“Well..” Sasuke drew a breath. He was well over it, but it was still a little foggy. He didn’t get home until about 3 in the morning and had to be back at work. There wasn’t any time to think about what happened, even if he did sleep like shit. The only thing that bothered him was that gun shot. That sudden boom. His ears still rang from it.

“My brother and I were working a late shift. I believe we left around 11:45, give or take.” The raven cupped his chin, trying to remember to recall anything else before they left.

Naruto just nodded, jolting down the specifics that he’ll need for later. He’ll ask questions once the Uchiha was done talking. Kakashi taught him to never interrupt a client's story or else they’ll lose focus.

Sasuke leaned against the desk, his eyes unconsciously looking back at the blonde, studying his features and his penmanship. Even if he hadn’t spoken much, the man already marked half the page.

“We decided to get food before we parted ways. We wanted to eat at that thai place across the street, so we headed that direction then we planned on heading home straight after that. I don’t live far, and his car was only about a quarter mile past my apartment, so it worked out.”

The young detective looked up, his blue eyes bright with a sense of question in them, though he remained silent. 

The raven’s eyes met his, and for once, there was something bugging him. What was that look he was giving him? Did he say something wrong?

The Uchiha just cleared his throat, moving his hand back to his neck, pressing his finger tips tight into the muscle.

“Something felt off the further we walked. It was too quiet, but I didn’t think anything of it since it was so late at night. Itachi looked bothered too. I was about to ask him if he was feeling off too, but then there was the gunshot..” The man dragged out the thought, a more angry look coating his once cool outer appearance.

“Before I knew it, I was pulled forward by my brother. He was just as shocked as I was, but he lead me into the nearest building, which was this small retail store. The lady called the cops and we stayed there until around 1:30 in the morning.” He dug his nails in his exhausted skin, his gaze settling in front of him, wondering what was going on in the detective’s head.

Naruto just flipped the page, tapping his pencil on the Uchiha’s desk, which only spread his rage. How could he think with that constant sound?

The blonde looked up to meet the raven’s eyes once more, which caused him to stop. For someone who’s supposed to be this ‘cold hearted douchebag,’ he sure wore certain emotions on his sleeve.

“To start off with, are you certain you two were the only ones left in the building?” He tilted his head, shooting an almost skeptical glare towards the man.

“No, I’m not. My floor looked empty when we left, but the security guard comes in at midnight, so he leaves a time stamp if anyone leaves before then.” Sasuke pulled his hand off his neck, hissing at the harsh stinging that was left. He didn’t know he was digging that hard.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. “You left at 11:45 and the security guard doesn’t come until midnight. So that leaves a 15 minute window.” He said out loud before jolting it down, a smirk now claiming his lips. “You know, for a rich place, you sure have security issues.”

The quirky tone to the blonde crawled under Sasuke’s skin more than it should have. He wasn’t in the mood for this. 

“Was the guard that wouldn’t let you inside right away too much for you?”

Naruto stared blankly, stopping mid sentence of his writing as he processed the question. Shit, did that asshole really tell everyone about their banter? Or was it the guy with the stick up his ass. Fugaku.. Right?

The blonde scratched behind his ear with the rounded end of his pen. “I won that argument.” He raised his chest in a proud manner.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, unsure why he boasted about something so stupid.

“Anyway.. Why did it feel odd when you two got so far away from your building?” His tone snapped from cocky to serious, returning the pen to his notepad and finishing up the sentence.

“Call it a gut feeling, but the back of my neck stood up. I felt like someone was watching me, and by the way Itachi was acting, he felt it too.” He slid his fingers through his hair, trying to cool his nerves so he could at least tolerate the guy.

Naruto just nodded and continued writing before he finally spoke back up.

“Do you have any enemies, Uchiha?”

Sasuke just stared at the man in front of him. The way that he was leaning forward and how he fixed his gaze upon him almost made him uncomfortable. Almost. If he hadn’t seen the goofy side of him, he might have taken him more seriously, but that just wasn’t the case.

“I wouldn’t say any enemies. There are tons of people who might disagree with what I do, but they are all men who have their own influential business. I believe it’s just jealousy. It comes with the competition.” He leaned back in his chair, interlocking his fingers together. He rested his hands on his stomach, his eyes sliding up and down the detective. At least he wasn’t awful to look at.

“So you’re telling me that you’ve never crossed anyone who has threatened you? Has looked at you even REMOTELY funny?” Naruto tilted his head to the side, wondering if this guy was as powerful at the company made him out to be.

“We receive threats daily, but I have never seen anyone actually go through with anything. We get restraining orders right away to prevent the situation altogether.” 

“What about a crazy ex?” Naruto couldn’t help but ask. Of course, it was needed for the case, but this prude dating someone? That would be a hell of a sight.

“Hn.’ The raven tried to remember some of the names of the people he’s dated. Since he’s gotten into the business, he’s never tried to be serious with anyone.

“I have an ex named Karin who still tries to call every once in awhile.” He shuttered to himself, picturing the woman who he only dated for a short time.

“Oh? Mind telling me about her?” Naruto didn’t even attempt to hide the amusement behind his question.

Sasuke shot the blonde a hard glare, but that wasn't enough to push him back. 

“We dated for about 3 months. It was right after I graduated from college and started my new position back when I lived in the outskirts of Japan.” He rested his head against his chair, stretching his neck out, revealing his adam’s apple. 

Why are all douchebags hot? Naruto continued to listen, but he couldn’t help but watch the man at least a little. His neck was tight. He must work out quite a bit to keep that shape, especially since he works a desk job.

“I cut it off with her. She was getting possessive and constantly called me when I wasn’t answering her text messages within 5 minutes.” The Uchiha took a deep breath before continuing.

“She didn’t.. Take it too well. I wasn’t planning on being friends with her after the breakup, but I told her we could be so she would stop crying. We were in public when it happened, so it was drawing a crowd.” 

Naruto snickered to himself, though reframed himself from commenting on it.

“She constantly called me and blew up my phone. It was worse than when we were dating, so I blocked her on everything. When she showed up at my apartment, I had security remove her and I told them to remove her from the premise immediately if she tried again. After that, I got a restraining order. I haven’t heard from her since until about a month ago. She emailed me and apologized for everything that happened a few years ago. She offered to reconcile over dinner, but I objected. She hasn’t responded since. I told myself that if she contacted me and offered again, I’d block her on that too.”

The blonde just added a few words to his notes. “Anyone else?” Naruto looked up at the raven, trying to keep his cool. Any sarcastic comment would just shove his ego off balance. Though that might be entertaining, he couldn’t take the chance of him getting frustrated. If he blew this, Kakashi would be seriously pissed.

Sasuke just shook his head, clearing his throat, indicating that he wanted the subject changed.

“Alright, alright. So, crazy ex, but she seemed less crazy a month ago. What about any of your recent coworkers? Are they fishy?” 

Sasuke pondered for a moment. He turned his chair to the side, opening up his desk drawer. He pulled out a large folder stack, sliding the document towards Naruto.

“This is everyone that works for me. We always do background checks on all our employees. It contains anything ranging from their educational background to times that they ran into the law. Have at it.” Sasuke settled back in his chair.

The blonde took it, not really looking forward to the 30 profiles he’ll have to read, though grateful that the Uchiha thought of it.

“I really haven’t seen any suspicion. Not even in my meetings. Plus, we don’t hire anyone with a criminal background, so I doubt you’ll find anything worth your time.” He shrugged at the man. At least he was being honest.

The blonde took a gander at the clock that set behind the raven, his eyes widening in shock. “It’s already 9:30?” 

“Pm?” The raven turned his gaze to look, the surprise clear in his tone.

“Well.. “ The blonde dragged out his thoughts and stood, sliding his pencil and notepad back in his back pocket. “Give me till Tuesday to come up with a theory. If I find anything, I’ll let you know.” He handed his business card all formal-like. This was the awkwardest part about the job.

Sasuke took it and set it to the side. “I have mine on the bookshelf on the way out. Grab one before you go.” He shifted his chair back to face the screen.

“Oh, and if you’re going to be this annoying throughout the whole investigation, then don’t bother. I’ll just ask to speak further with someone else.” He powered his monitor on, not giving the blonde a second glance.

Naruto’s eyebrow twitched. How far was his head up his ass persay?

“Gee, and I’m just dying to work alongside you. Your presence gives me all the joy, jackass.” Naruto snatched the documents off from the Uchiha’s desk and turned his back to the man, heading towards the door with an annoyed grunt before he grabbed his card. 

He could feel those black eyes burn into his back, but he wouldn’t let him have the last word. 

“Oh, I meant Mr.Uchiha.” The blonde peaked over him over his shoulder, a satisfied grin spreading from ear to ear. 

Sasuke just watched him, shocked that he was called such a word, though he just shook his head.

“What a loser.” He said out loud while the door to his office shut. If he doesn’t see results by the end of the week, he’ll request another detective. He doesn’t need a moron to run his side of the case.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stepped out of the elevator, looking at his notifications before he started walking. Kakashi got done about an hour ago, so he already left and sent a quick ‘See you Monday’ text. 

“Yo, Shika, are we still on for food?” The man sent real quick as he walked. But before he left…

He towards Hinata’s desk. She looked bored out of her mind, but that wasn’t surprising. With the constant in and out of detectives and cops, they made their employees stay an extra hour until they cleared out for the day. 

Even if she was suffering, his grin couldn’t be hidden. It was too funny how she boasted about this high end job, but she never mentioned how slow it got at night.

He leaned against the desk, catching her attention as she looked up.

“Your boss is an asshole.” He stated simply, holding his weigh on the counter as he leaned towards her, a low groan audible to the entire bottom floor.

“Oh..? Which one?” The girl tilted her head in confusion.

“The younger one with the duck ass hairstyle.” He rolled his eyes before continuing. “He’s arrogant and too high end. He gave me a damn deadline to come up with something. I don’t know how you can look at that smug look on his face everyday.” He sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“He’s brilliant with his work and takes it seriously. He’s probably just tired from all those late nights..” She frowned.

Naruto typed out a quick message before pushing his phone back in his pocket. “While you stay here kissing ass to this so called brilliant piece of shit, I’ll be out with Shikamaru. Text me when you can.”

Naruto walked away, raising a hand as a final goodbye before he walked out the door. Now where is that damn pizza place again?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stepped inside, his goosebumps slowly fading from the heat that came off this place. He looked around, seeing a familiar ponytail as Shika waved him over. He smiled as he made his way in his direction, greeting his friend with what they call a “bro hug” before sitting in the booth directly in front of the guy, settling his paperwork on the seat beside him.

“I already ordered. Even if you’re less than a 10 minute walk from the Uchiha building, It takes about half an hour to make--”

The blonde slammed his hands on the table, throwing his head back with a deep groan.

Shikamaru blinked, unsure of what the idiot was doing now, though he waited for him to speak. 

“Don’t speak of that name.” The blonde leaned forward, dragging the blonde tips of his bangs across his cheeks. He rested his elbows on the table, burying his head in his hands.

“I got assigned to this prick who keeps slyly bad mouthing me and it’s been pissing me off all day. God forbid that I almost laugh at one of his stupid stories about a crazy ex and then he had to get hostile.” He dragged his fingers down his face, looking at Shika from between his fingers.

The lazier of the two roared with laughter, slapping the table in front of him a few times, meeting  
the gaze of his now-glaring-friend.

“Oh come on, give me a break. It’s rare that someone gets this bad under your skin.” He shrugged, scratching at his cheek as the blonde slid his hands off and leaned back in his seat.

A young man walked over with a trey. He looked like he was still in high school.

“Sorry about the wait. Here’s your drinks.” The kid smiled and set them down, looking over towards the blonde. “I’m Konohamaru, but my friends call me Kono…” his cheeks turned bright red as he continued to look up and down the blonde, clearly checking him out.

Shikamaru looked over towards his friend, who hadn’t gotten the hint yet. It was so obvious he was being hit on. What a drag.

“Thank you.” The blonde grabbed his glass of pink lemonaid that Shika must have ordered before he came and downed half the glass in one go, small traces of liquid dripped on the side of his cheek.

Kono licked his lips, tilting his head to the side as he watched him, his throat suddenly dry. “Wave me over if you need anything... Anything at all.” He leaned forward to bow, but his eyes were focused under the table- specifically in the direction of the oblivious blue eyed man.

He turned away and headed back into the kitchen area.

Shika shook his head, resting his head in his hands as he watched Naruto set the glass down, wiping the liquid off his sleeve.

“I always thought the blonde thing was a stereotype.” He looked in the direction of the kitchen, his stomach already growling. The smell of the place was just too much.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked, though his friend just shook his head.

“Just continue with the Uchiha story.” The lazy man leaned back in his chair, enjoying how the soft cushion hit his back.

“He just pissed me off. The whole atmosphere about that place pisses me off. I’m hoping that when I look through the employees files that I’ll have a lead. That’ll be enough for him to admire my skill..” He stood proudly, his attention now caught by the food that the young man was carrying. His own stomach growling for it.

Kono placed the medium sausage pizza between them with then set two plates in front of the pair. 

Shikamaru just shook his head. Naruto wanted the guy’s approval. If that didn’t scream ‘notice me,’ then he didn’t know what does. 

He grabbed 2 slices from the trey, but before Naruto could, the waiter started to speak, which drew their attention to him.

Kono smiled at him, leaning his body weight against the table. “My shift ends at 11:30 everyday. Monday-Thursday here and Friday-Sunday at a thai place restaurant.” He slid a piece of receipt paper towards him, his number clearly on the back of it. “Call me sometime?” He winked at the blonde before easing up. He headed back into the restaurant, towards another table to assist a couple that just walked in.

Naruto blinked, turning his gaze to Shikamaru, who was already finishing his first slice.

“It was obvious, dude. You were just too busy thinking about Mr.Asshole to notice.” He muffled between his bite. 

The blonde rolled his eyes and shook his head, grabbing his own slice as he shot another small glare at his friend.

“He’s just a kid. He probably hits on everyone.” He shrugged, taking another slice, obviously not taking the situation seriously but putting the number in his pocket anyway. He wouldn’t be that dick that threw it away in the trash right in front of him. 

“So, what happened at work?” He raised his eyebrow.

This time, It was Shikamaru’s turn to be dramatic and throw his head back from being reminded about his day. “Tsunade had me running around. She said I needed to get all reports at all sides of our borders to see if there was an attempt at infiltration.” He picked up his glass, taking a swig of his Dr.Pepper before continuing.

“I told her that I don’t get paid enough for this and to have one of her lap dogs do it.” He set his drink down then grabbed another slice.

Naruto snorted, swallowing his own bite. “That doesn’t sound like part of your job.”

“I said that, but then snapped at me and said ‘If I can do the math, then I can take the extra step and getting the papers for her’” He burped to himself, holding his chest. Killing a pizza in 10 minutes. It’s their new record.

The blonde chugged the last of his drink, licking his lips to savor the sweetness one last time. “Well, it seems like we both had a frustrating day.” He finally said, holding his stomach in satisfaction.

Shika nodded and stood up, sliding out of the booth and held his hand out. “I paid before you get here, so we can bounce right away. I’ll take you home. It’s too damn cold to be walking anyway.” 

Took the hand that was placed before him, allowing himself to be pulled out. He turned around and compiled the papers, holding them close to him as he nodded. “It’s not like you live far anyway, lazy ass.” 

Shika rolled his eyes and headed towards the door, the blonde following behind him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto unlocked his door and pushed it open, letting it shut on its own. He flipped his kitchen light on and set the papers down on his desk. He felt around in his pockets, tossing his wallet, keys, notepad, and that little piece of receipt paper he was given on the counter. 

He stepped out of his shoes and slid them close to the door, yawning as he unbuttoned his shirt, heading towards his room, switching that light on too. 

Laundry- the goal for tomorrow. Even if it was only 11 pm, he was exhausted. The shit sleep he’s had for the past few days was wearing out on his body. He threw his shirt in the corner, rolling his belt off, letting his pants fall down to his ankles, revealing his grey griefs. He kicked them off, strutting his way back to the kitchen. 

He opened his near empty fridge and grabbed a water bottle off the top shelf. Shopping, that’s also a goal for tomorrow. One of his least favorite things to do. Even if he enjoyed his space around his apartment, they really needed to build a supermarket closer. It was a 25 minute drive, but with Sunday traffic, it might be a little longer. 

He scratched the back of his head, chugging half the water while left the kitchen, shutting the light off as he made his way down the hallway, turning his attention to the bathroom. 

He didn’t bother with the light. He just wanted to curl up under his sheets already. 

He set the water bottle to the side of the sink, pulling out his blue tooth brush that was resting on a small, green frog with its tongue sticking out. Best Christmas present ever.

He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his toothbrush off, resting it back on the tongue of the frog and stepped out, shutting the lights off in the bathroom until he reached his room. He shut the door behind him, stretching out his tired muscles. He leaned down towards the pants he wore, pulling out his phone out of his back pocket and reached to the light switch to flick it back off. The moonlight litt his room just enough so he was able to make his way safely to the bed, flopping on it, using the last of his strength to rest his head on the pillow, relaxation finally hitting him. 

He turned it on his phone one last time before he went to bed. He arched an eyebrow, surprised that Hinata messaged him this late at night. He tapped the notification, his relaxation now burning with annoyance.

“I overheard my boss complaining about you. Our security guard doesn’t like you, either. Fugoku told Shisui that you aren’t the most attentive and that they don’t think that you’re really capable of this. Itachi’s interview went well, though.”

Naruto just plugged his phone in, resting it on the table with a low hum. What cunts. He knew why Hinata told him, but it only fueled his hatred more. Now he was frustrated and more awake. He should have just ignored it until the morning. But..

He spread his legs, pulling the cover over him, tracing his fingertips down his chest, the light touch sending a sensual sensation straight to his groin.

With all that running tomorrow, he wanted to relax. He wanted to get the Uchiha’s out of his mind and this was the way to do it.

He squeezed his eyes shut, arching his hips forward as he made his way into his briefs, pulling out his semi-hard length, shuttering under his breath as he felt it grow. He stroked his shaft, moving slowly from his tip to his base, teasing himself until his member was fully hard and ready for a faster pace. 

This was needed. It’s been a stressful day. It’s time for some alone time. Tomorrow, he’ll deal with the cards he was dealt.


	4. Gathering Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato all meet up to discuss what they gathered between each of their clients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Sasori in this chapter.
> 
> I know this is a little shorter than what I usually post, but it's all information that regards the case and I felt like I needed to have this scene thrown in. Next chapter will be more spicy.

Sunday blew by. Even if it was a day dedicated to errands and chores, at least Naruto was able to get everything he needed to done. Now his fridge was full for the week and laundry was out of the way. It was getting harder to walk through his room from the piles of clothes that he made on all those late nights, so that was his #1 priority once the morning started.

When Shika came over later in the evening, he was surprised by the spotless apartment. He commented on if he was expecting a lady over for the night and if he should leave early, but that just resulted in an angry blonde and a lazy man wrestling around on the floor.

Naruto just shook his head with a smile. He treasured his moments with his friends, even if they were idiotic sometimes. 

He walked down the streets on his way to work. Shika left after they ate some chicken that he grilled up. Out of everyone in his group, he and Choji were the best cooks. He wore that apron with pride, but when it came to beef, Choji was almost godlike. There was no man alive that could smoke a steak as well as him. Maybe this weekend, he’ll schedule a cook out at his place. The bar last weekend was fun, but something more relaxed was what he was craving. Especially since work was stressing him out.

Once he looked up at the familiar building, he took a swig of his coffee that he grabbed on the way. That man with the mustache that he ran into last time wasn’t there, thank god. Now that he thought about it, he was probably laughing at how his drink was a quarter filled with coffee and the rest was sugar and milk. He really needed to work on his temper, but he wasn’t fully to blame. It was a long morning and his patience was thin from the very start.

He rubbed the back of his neck. If it wasn’t for the winter, it would have been clear that he was blushing, but the cold covered that up. That’s one less thing Kakashi will question.

He turned to the door, taking his time up those few stairs. His legs were still sore from yesterdays morning run, so he wasn’t in a rush to clock into work right away.

A low groan escaped the blonde as he reached the top, pulling the plastic cup closer to his mouth as he went to reach for the door, but to his demise, he wasn’t awake enough to realize that the door was already being opened.

Naruto’s eyes widened as he felt the metal hit his stomach. He stumbled back, trying to catch his balance, but it was too late. His foot stepped off the concrete and made his body fall with it, landing ass first onto the gravel, spilling his coffee all over his orange button up. A hiss left his lips as the warm liquid seeped into his skin, but he knew he had to keep his temper in check. He talked to Shika last night about this. He promised his friend that he would work on his hotheadedness. This was an accident, there’s no need to make a scene. 

A red head peered down at the blonde as he made his way down the stairs, though no remorse showed in his eyes. He leaned down, tilting his head at the man that sat there.

Naruto shot his blue eyes up, observing the man. His shaggy red hair was about as long as his, but it laid flatter. He also had smooth skin. Almost doll like. It was beautiful, really. But just because he was attractive doesn’t mean he still wasn’t an ass for just staring at him and not even offering a hand.

“So, you’re the blonde Sasuke was talking about.” The deep voice broke the silence between the two. He reached his hand out, taking a hold of the detective’s collar and pulled him forward with seemingly no effort at all. 

Naruto held on to the man’s wrist to steady himself, his hissing only growing louder as the now cool liquid traced down his skin, seeping heavier into the fabric until the whole front of it was covered in one giant coffee stain.

He took a deep breath, steadying his breathing to a slower pace as he just smiled at the man before him. It’s okay. Everything is okay. He didn’t even like the shirt too much, so it would be a reasonable excuse to throw it away. His mother can’t be mad at him for tossing it since it was ruined. It was a horrendous birthday present from last year. He’s had it long enough.

Naruto felt calmer, though it took him a second to process what the red head said. Why was the Uchiha saying shit to this guy?

“And how do you know Sasuke?” Naruto asked lowly, a passive aggressive undertone clear, though it was subtle enough not to sound like a threat. 

“I’m one of the managers under his branch. He called a meeting about the months schedule, but ended up wasting half an hour ranting about a particular judgmental detective.” He snickered to himself. The aggression didn’t go unnoticed, but because of where they were, he knew that those blue eyes couldn’t do anything, so he wasn’t worried.

Naruto’s cheeks were burning red. He bit his lip, trying to suppress any disturbed look that may have controlled his features. In an attempt to retrace his thinking, he rested his eyes towards the ground, looking to see where that damn coffee cup landed. His chest raised high, his nostrils spreading from the deep exhale before taking a step forward and squatting down. He reached for the cup that rested by the red heads foot, unaware of how close he was to the stranger.

“I’m Sasori, by the way.” The smaller man stated, cocking an amused brow as he watched the blonde that was closing in on his groin.

Naruto stood up with the empty cup, tossing the plastic into the can by the steps of the door. “Judgmental detective?” He finally asked, knowing that he was calm enough to allow his curiosity to get the best of him.

Sasori just smiled, though it wasn’t a kind smile. He took a step forward, closing the distance between him and the blonde even tighter, tracing his pale fingers down the detectives cheek, his eyes following the movement with ease.

The blonde’s eyes softened, unsure why the man was so suddenly captivating and why he couldn’t push him off. His light brown eyes popped out because of his red hair, and that’s all Naruto could focus on. His breathing quickened as he attempted to speak, though those beautiful eyes that were now locked on his prevented him. He was suckered in, and he knew it.

“He said that you’re too cocky and egotistical for the job. You don’t take it seriously enough and your smug look could make a baby cry.” He trailed his index finger down the blonde’s jawline, feeling the smoothness of it, his eyes lowering as his movements ventured to the side of his neck.

Those words should have sparked Naruto with rage, but god, he couldn’t shake his mind off how good being touched like this felt. It’s been so long since he felt intimacy, even if it was by a stranger. A hot stranger. One that spilt coffee over him in the middle of winter.

The thought made him shiver, though it did help him regain his control. He reached forward, gently pushing away the hand that was almost to his collarbone. 

Sasori couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, the sound drawing those blue eyes to look at him with a sense of question. The red head knew that he had the detective wrapped around his finger at this point. By the way his body was tensing and how his cheeks were flushing, it was clear that he was enjoying it a little too much. 

“That’s funny, coming from an Uchiha.” Naruto finally retorted to Sasori’s comment. He slid his hand in his back pocket and forced himself to walk past the man. He even smelt nice. What was that, cinnamon?

He made his way up the few steps, his body screaming at him to go back and maybe ask for the guys number, but that would be extremely unprofessional. Even he knew where the line shouldn’t be crossed. Plus, the coffee was no longer warm and he really didn’t want his nipples to poke through his wet shirt in front of the guy. He had at least some dignity.

The man hummed as he watched the blonde, crossing his arms at the small dis that he made towards his boss, though finding it more interesting than offensive. “I’ll see you around, detective Uzumaki.” 

And with that, he walked towards the Uchiha’s building, disappearing in the now busier crowd.

Naruto couldn’t help but watch the man as he left, licking his suddenly dry lips as his eyes peered down to watch his hips move with each step. Sasori, was it?

He scratched the side of his cheek. He knew people had tried to seduce before, but it had never affected him this much…

And with that, a small panic quickened his heart beat, the blood now racing to his head, tightening his temples. Shit, what time is it? 

Naruto pulled his phone out of his back pocket, his red color now fading to pink from the blood pooling upward, rather than downward. He was thankful for not having to walk inside with a slight boner, but his encounter made him 20 minutes late. His boss would have his balls.

He barged through the door quickly, though a bigger figure blocked his way. His eagerness to get clocked in was diminished once he saw the masked man in front of him, though it was too late to stop. He smashed into him, his aching body screaming as he was sent back into the door. He held his nose, ignoring the sharp pain as he tried to play it off with a cheesy smile.

Kakashi’s gaze was lighter than usual, which was odd. He figured the man would lecture him right away, but there was a curious gleam in his eye. What was he thinking?

And then it hit him. The blondes face burnt with red, but this time he couldn’t cover it up by saying it was the cold. He would never hear the end of it if his boss saw what occurred only moments ago.

“Did you… see anything?” Naruto finally asked, tilting his head back as he pinched his nose. There wasn’t any blood coming out right away, but he’d rather take the precaution than drip onto the carpet.

“Is there anything you didn’t want me to see?” The older detective tilted his head to the side innocently. His tone was playful, which was only worrying the blonde further.

Naruto lowered his head, sniffing. No bloody nose. That’s the first thing that went his way this morning. Perhaps his luck didn’t fully run out after all.

“Nah.” He waved his hand dismissively. “I dropped off the files in my office yesterday. I made copies and highlighted anything that I thought we should look into.” His blue gaze met his bosses. He figured that if he talked about work right away, then he wouldn’t get questioned about why he was late.

Kakashi’s gaze skimmed over the young detective, his interest only sinking deeper, but he wouldn’t want his coworker to figure that out. He placed a hand on Naruto’s back, pushing him forward in the direction to the blonde’s office.

“I did the same for Itachi Uchiha.” Kakashi finally said as the two stepped inside, shutting the door tightly behind them. 

Something was definitely up. The blonde sat behind his desk while his boss took a seat in front of him. He carefully watched the masked man, though once they made eye contact, he dragged his gaze away, looking for anything to catch his attention to try and start a conversation. The awkward silence was eating him alive. His barren desk wasn’t helping much, though he did notice his boss’s file. It was the only thing that stood out. It seems that Kakashi used the spare key to his office after all.

Naruto arched an eyebrow, thinking of a sly way to bring that small detail up, though the masked man raised his hand to silence him.

“Before we discuss the case, do you mind telling me why you have a giant stain on your shirt?” He crossed his arms and leaned back into the seat, getting comfortable.

“I…” Naruto ruffled his hair, bouncing his foot as he tried to come up with a reasonable excuse to change the topic as quickly as possible. He really didn’t want to think about the guy that stirred him up more than he wanted to admit.

“Look, I was on time. I swear. But this guy ran into me when I was about to walk in. I split my coffee when I landed, I guess..” He shrugged, trying to pull it off like it was no big deal.

Kakashi tapped his foot against the wooden leg of the chair, his eyes only darkening with further interest. The young detective was acting odd. More than usual.

“I’m surprised you weren’t making a scene.” He added casually, chuckling lightly as he saw the blonde’s eyes light up with an annoyed expression.

“I don’t make-.” He cut himself off, recalling the times that any small inconveniences would result with his fist in someone's mouth.

He drew a breath, slamming his hands against the desk. If it were anyone else in front of him, they would have jumped by the sudden shift in behavior, but Kakashi knew the kid all too well.

“I know I have anger issues, okay? I promised Shika that I would work on it because he told me that I needed patience for this job. He’s a logical thinker. He made some good points.”

He groaned loudly, throwing his head back in his seat, his arms dangling loosely at his sides. Even if this wasn’t how he wanted to start this morning, he’s thankful that he wasn’t flustered anymore.

“Shika is a good friend to you. I’m happy that you’re taking up his advice.” The older detective leaned forward, enjoying how the blonde was tensing from that comment.

“Fuck off.” He let out a harsh breath and sat up, leaning against his desk as he reached over to the side, pulling out his own file from the drawer and set it next to the other one.

Kakashi took the hint to change the subject, though it just meant that he’ll have some fun bringing it up again later. 

A knock on the door caught both their attention as they turned their gaze towards it. A round faced man stepped in and pushed the door behind him before taking a seat next to Kakashi.

“Sorry I’m late. I had to help one of the new traffic cops with an accident. I was his closest backup.” He brushed some dust off his shoulder.

“It’s nice of you to join us, Yamato.” The older detective stated calmly, crossing his knee over his leg. “We were just getting started.”

The blonde squinted his eyes, unsure if he heard his boss correctly. That’s the second person late and he’s blowing it off? What the fuck is up with him?

Yamato nodded and set a file down. It was significantly smaller than what Naruto or Kakashi had, which drew a familiar blue gaze to it with an odd expression.

“Let’s start with Yamato’s information about our witness.” The blonde stated as he pressed the button on the side of his monitor, powering it on. Since they’re in his office, he’ll take initiative and write up key details with each of their witness testimonies. He already made a document about what Sasuke had to say, so it would be easier if he used the same one and wrote down what his coworkers had under it.

“Right.” The man cleared his throat and shifted his black vest to center it. “The lady that owns it is named Chiyo.” He stood higher in his seat, watching the blonde pull up the document. To his surprise, it was already partly filled out. It seemed Kakashi wasn’t overestimating their personal talk about the boy.

Naruto just looked over at him with a raised brow. “Kakashi and I have experience. I’ll type as you talk and he’ll make his own notes. You don’t have to pause for us.”

Yamato’s lips spread to a small snicker, though he just nodded before he began again. “The women said she was dealing with a client coming in from another city that wanted to move in to one of the apartments she owned further to the east. After the call, which ended around 11, she had to stay up and fill out the paperwork. She’s stayed up this late before with similar clients so nothing was out of the norm. Though it was deader than usual for being a weekend. Teenagers would usually be walking up and down the streets at this time, but she hadn’t seen any group of laughing kids since 10 o'clock. It was strange, but she didn’t think anything of it. She was finishing up her clients sheet when she heard a loud sound. At first she blew it off to kids using fireworks. She said she heard this around midnight, then shortly after two young adults stumbled in looking, and I quote, “paler than the moon.” 

Kakashi tapped his finger against the desk as Naruto finished up the sentence, their attention looking back at the detective, signaling they were caught up enough for him to continue. 

“Once she saw them, she hurried over to make sure they were okay. The older of the two said to call the police, which she did. She doesn’t remember what all they were saying to each other, but it was clear that they were startled. She left to go get them water, and when she came back, they were both level headed again. The younger one took a little longer than the older one, but they remained patient once police arrived. She was questioned for about an hour until she was sent home.”

Naruto stopped typing and turned his chair towards the two before him, scratching his cheek with a questioned look in his eyes. “Did she note anything that even looked remotely suspicious?”

Yamato tapped his pen against the side of the chair. His eyebrows raised as he looked at Naruto. “She did say something..” He started while opening up his file and placing his hand on the sheet, dragging his finger tip down until he stopped near the end of the page.

“She saw 3 people in cloaks while she was watering her flowers at 10:30 pm.” He finally read the statement, skimming his finger along until the very end of the document. “She said it was dark so she couldn’t make out any specifics; however, she could tell that they all were matching. The colors weren’t bright enough to catch her eye. The only reason she noticed them was because one of them sneezed.”

“Did she say what color the cloaks appeared to be? What gender the 3 were? Age? Anything?” Kakashi asked simply, writing out his own notes.

Yamato just shook his head. “She said they were across the street so it was hard to specific details, but she did point out that one of them was remarkably taller than the other two.” He sighed, looking up from his work before shutting it. “That’s the only important pieces of information she gave me.”

Kakashi nodded, sitting up taller in his chair. “I suppose I’ll go next. Do you need a break from typing, Naruto?”

“I do about 5 reports each day. This is nothing.” The blonde smirked at the masked man, cracking his fingers before settling them back on top of the keyboard.

Their boss cleared his throat, skimming through his own notes as he began. 

“Itachi, the eldest brother, told me that Sasuke was staying later and later every night since they arrived a week ago. He was starting to get concerned when the bags under his eyes were visible. On that Friday, which Sasuke was staying especially late, he decided to finish up some paper work and wait until his brother was finished. When he saw him leave his office, he packed up his things and met him in the elevator. They discussed about eating at ‘Henyaku’s Thai and Sushi Place.’ It was open until 1 am so they thought it would be their best bet. Plus Sasuke lived a few blocks away from it and Itachi’s car was parked in the car lot on the other side of his brothers apartment, so it was convenient for both of them.”

Yamato and Naruto finished up their notes. Naruto’s gaze met Kakashi’s, giving him the hint that it was okay to continue.

The masked man pulled his leg off his knee, arching his body forward as he looked at his notes more intently. 

“On the way there, he said he felt strange. It was a Friday night and he hadn’t seen a car drive by the entire time they were walking. Sasuke was lost in thought, so he didn’t know if he felt it too, but he knew that he wasn’t going to bring anything up since his brother was under enough stress as it is. He was going to discuss it over dinner, but before he could, he saw someone move out of the corner of his eye. It was someone on top of the clothing store across the street. He moved once he saw the reflection of a gun and grabbed Sasuke. That’s when the gun went off. Sasuke would have been shot if he hadn’t moved him. He looked back and saw that the figure was gone, but he didn’t want to take the chance. He pulled his brother into Chiyo’s retail store, which was thankfully open.” Kakashi closed the file, resting his chin in his hand. “He added that the old lady was nice and called the cops for them. She was very gentle and very understanding.”

Yamato looked over at the silver haired man, tapping his pencil in question. “Did he see any characteristics about the figure?”

Kakashi looked over at him and shrugged. “Nothing that stuck out.”

Naruto paused his typing, his demeanor suddenly becoming more serious. “What about the gun? He saw the shine of the metal, right?”

The masked man nodded casually, though it wasn’t as confident as he wanted it to be. “Itachi said the shot sounded like a sniper rifle.” 

The blonde cocked his brow. “I looked into the Uchiha’s and what they manufacture. One of the items they produce is weapons, so I don’t think we should blow off his speculation.”

Kakashi hummed lowly, deciding that it wasn’t a bad idea to highlight that piece of detail in his notes later.

“He said that he had no idea who would do this and what their motive would be. His part of the business has had its fair share of threats, but he silences them quickly to prevent any future clashes.” 

“Is that all he told you?” Yamato looked up from his notes.

“Unfortunately.” The masked man rubbed the back of his neck, the tired lines of his eyes clearly visible from his usual clean physique.

Naruto scooted his chair away from the monitor, sliding back to the middle of his desk once more. He pushed his fingers through his hair and ruffled his blonde locks, trying to recall the interview he had only a few days ago. “I already wrote my portion down. To make this easy, I’ll send the document to you both with all of our information.”

Yamato and Kakashi simultaneously nodded and slid their notepads in their pockets, their attention fixed towards the younger man that was waiting to speak.

The blonde detective dragged out a sigh as he collected his thoughts. “Itachi’s story about them leaving matches what Sasuke told me. After they left the building and were walking those few blocks, just like Itachi, Sasuke felt off. It was too quiet for him, but he didn’t question it too much considering the time. He was going to bring it up with his brother, but before he could, the gunshot went off. From how he was acting when talking about it, I believe his mind went blank from shock. The only reason he avoided it was because his brother pulled him forward and dragged him into the retail office’s door.” 

Kakashi rested his head back against the chair. “Well, with how closely their stories match up, there’s no chance that this was a setup from either one of them. So we can rule that out.”

“I agree.” Naruto said bluntly, letting out a deep exhale as he began again. “I also asked him why he felt odd the further away he got, and all he said was ‘it was a gut feeling’. He felt like someone was watching them, and by the way Itachi was acting, he felt it too.” Naruto added, tapping his pen against the desk. “I asked about enemies, but he ruled that theory out. He said that jealousy comes with the competition of business. If anything seems serious, they file a restraining order.”

“That also lines up with what Itachi said.” Yamato added. “It seems that these two are reliable sources.”

“Well if he didn’t have any business enemies, I asked about an ex. He mentioned a girl named Karin who he dated back in college. She was the type of crazy that constantly called and texted him. If she didn’t hear back within a certain time, she got pissed. He broke it off with her within a month. It’s only been recently that she emailed him and apologized, but he didn’t respond. He told me that if she tried again he would block her on that too.” Naruto just shrugged, knowing it was a dead lead, but deciding to throw it in there anyway.

“I do want to bring up that there’s a 15 minute gap between when they left and when security comes in.” The blonde looked over at Kakashi, who was nodding his head. It seems he figured the same thing out when he was talking to Itachi.

Yamato just frowned, a look of worry coating his features. “That’s idiotic. They didn’t think about this when they did the schedule sheet?”

“Itachi mentioned that people leave between 8-9. The secretary closes everything at 9:30. The doors to the building are locked on the outside, but are still able to be opened from the inside.” Kakashi added, glancing at Yamato who seemed to look less tense. That made more sense.

“I asked about odd employers, which the Uchiha gave me records of each individual assigned under his branch, but none stuck out.” Naruto pushed the file towards the two older men, who leaned forward to take a gander at it. “Sasuke warned me that they don’t hire anyone who has a criminal record, and he wasn’t kidding. The only thing I found were typical traffic tickets and maybe one or two public intoxications, but they were let off with a fee. There was nothing that stuck to their public record. I looked myself. Some of the notes in here are only accessible to government officials, so it surprised me.” 

“Maybe you should ask Shika’s father about scanning the names of these employees and getting deeper background information. He’s in Tsunade’s Intel unit, so I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Yamato suggested, though by the way Naruto looked at him, he wasn’t sure if that was a smart idea.

“I could, but I need to make sure it’s okay with the mayor first. With how busy she is, I don’t know how long that would take.” The younger detective noted, his thumbs skimming the side of his temples. Just that thought alone screamed stress.

“Your father is second in line to being mayor and helps with her military strategies. Why not ask him?” Yamato questioned, tilting his head at the blonde, though his eyes peered past him at the giant clock that hung on the wall. It was almost 1:30 in the afternoon. Perhaps a lunch break would be best. All 3 of them are starting to look drained.

The blonde quickly shook his head, standing up as he slammed his hands down. “No. I refuse to ask him for help. I would get the lecture for not calling enough and how I should visit because mom misses me.” 

“Schedule a family visit, then. That information could be useful.” Kakashi stood as well, signaling Yamato to do the same. 

“I’m starving. Does anyone want to join me for lunch?” Yamato decided to change the subject, holding his stomach in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

“I’ll go with you.” Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, their gaze now fixed on Naruto.

The blonde rolled his eyes. “I have some phone calls I need to make, plus some paperwork I have to go over. I’ll catch you two later. If there’s anything you two need or if you find anything out, let me know.” 

The two just waved the man off before heading out of his office, shutting the door behind them as they conversed on where they wanted to go.

Naruto’s stomach growled, though he really wasn’t in the mood for eating. There was too much information that he wanted to go over and too many questions that were left unanswered. 

The idea of asking Shikamaru’s dad for help wasn’t bad at all, but that means he would have to make that phone call. Though with this time in the day, the mayor's office would be extremely busy. If he did call now, he would be left on hold for about 2 hours and he really didn’t want to go through that again. Shika said that it slowed down around 7, so he’ll just call around then. Maybe it was the same with all divisions of the mayor's office.

On the bright side, he finally had everyone’s reports. This makes it easier to start piecing everything together. That’s one step further in the case, and even if the Uchiha rubbed him off the wrong way, he wasn’t going to half ass something this serious. Maybe he was a little too laid back with the situation, but that’s how he is with his friends. He wasn’t going to act any different with the businessman. That’s not his style. Tomorrow or Wednesday, he’ll stop by the Uchihas office to return the original files to him and tell him that he made copies. He’ll also explain his ideas, but he’ll emphasize that they aren’t solid. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he scrolled through his notes on his monitor, stopping at the specific piece that’s been bothering him. Itachi said he he saw the guy on top of that clothing store across the street. Were they open when this happened? 

He stood up and grabbed his wallet. It was walking distance away. He wouldn’t be able to focus if he didn’t go and check it out. Something wasn’t sitting right. 

The paperwork could wait until he came back. His gut was never wrong, and he could feel that something was there that could play a significant role in this case.


	5. The First Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes to the clothing store that's across the street where Sasuke got shot at. Once he wraps everything up and catches up with a familiar face, he goes to tell the Uchiha about the recently discovered lead, though something stops their chat entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed TenTen, she appears in this chapter.
> 
> Plus more Sasori. I have big plans for his character, but don't worry. Naruto and Sasuke will have their time soon enough. I'm just digging how these two interact for the time being.
> 
> **This chapter may contain some violence, though it's not excessive.**

Naruto stepped into the clothing store, holding his nose from all the different aromas that stunk up the place right as you walked in. Since the store was built just under a year ago, it’s been that trendy hangout place that all the teenagers seemed flock to. That’s why it always smells like girly perfume or too much axe, depending on which side of the store you’re standing on. 

He looked past his shoulder, noting that the giant window was directly in front of that old lady’s retail business. There’s no doubt that this was the building that Itachi mentioned in Kakashi’s interview.

The blonde headed towards the window, peering out to look on the right side of the street. The bullet hit diagonally towards a small Chinese restaurant, who was thankfully closed. The first responders to the scene reported that they couldn’t find the bullet shell inside the restaurant, but there was glass on the floor inside that shattered from the impact. None of the glass broke outside the building. Why was that? 

A hand touched his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts as he turned back around, looking at a young female who looked oddly familiar. Two buns, huge tits...Wait, isn’t she the waiter from Ichiraku’s?

“TenTen.. right?” The detective scratched his cheek, recalling how that night went. The only thing worth remembering was his bushy browed friend’s embarrassment and the bruises from Kakashi’s kicks.

“Oh. You’re Lee’s friend. The asshole one.” The girl crossed her arms, glaring at the man who picked at her nerves every time she walked over to his table.

The blonde shrugged, not dismissing her accusation since it was true. “You work here too?” He tried to play off a small smile, sliding his hands in his back pockets. Even if she was not fond of him, he could still pull this off. If Lee got into her pants, then his job might end up being a whole lot easier.

She nodded, pointing at her name tag with a confident look in her eyes. “I started about two weeks ago. I work part time whenever they need someone to fill in.” 

“That’s great. Did you ever message the idiot that gawked at you the whole night?” The blond leaned forward, wiggling his eyebrows as he stared at her with his typical goofy expression.

Her face lit up like a thermometer, squeezing her eyes shut as she raised her hand, hitting the blonde upside the head.

Naruto squatted down, holding the area that started to swell. Jesus, for a weak looking girl, she sure was strong. 

“I’m a customer, you know.” He raised his eyebrow, trying to play it off like it didn’t affect him, though that didn’t stop his eyes from watering. This is definitely going to be sore in the morning.

TenTen peered an eye open, her color now fading to a soft pink. “I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you by taking you into the back. We have some frozen peas in the break room.” She took ahold of the man’s arm, pulling him to a door sectioned off in the corner. 

The break room was large, way bigger than his. He looked around the room, his attention being drawn to a TV screen. He slid down on the couch, sinking in to the soft comfort that embraced his back. His break room didn’t have a big TV or a nice couch. This was definitely something to call a meeting on.

The girl rummaged through the fridge, the frustration becoming more visible as her movements quickened, though subsiding a few moments later. She drew a breath in defeat, grabbing the only thing that could be remotely usable. “I think my boss threw it away. But…”

She closed the door and stepped over to the couch, taking a seat next to the man with a frozen water bottle in her hand. “I found this.”

Naruto offered an encouraging smile as he took the bottle, carefully placing it on top of the small bump that was forming. It was sweet that she was even doing this in the first place. “Look, I’m sorry if we got off on the wrong foot. I was only being playful.”

TenTen simply nodded. Lee explained everything to her the night he came by and got her number, so she wasn’t too mad anymore. “Let bygones be bygones.” 

“You never answered my question from earlier.” He playfully hit her leg with his knee, his cheesy smile returning with a less painful look. Even if it wasn’t ideal, the ice was working.

Her gaze met those blue eyes, the embarrassment on her face silencing her, though that alone spoke a thousand words. Naruto’s gaze softened, knowing that expression all too well from his own similar experiences. Bushy brow grew the balls to talk to her. He’d have to bring this up with him later.

“We’re going on a date this weekend, but I’m actually really nervous. He’s such a loud, fun guy. I sort of feel boring to him. Hell, his laugh is contagious and just..” She bit her lip, squeezing her hands at her sides. She knew she could go on, but the blonde was enjoying this too much. She didn’t want him to have this satisfaction.

“You got it bad.” Naruto cut in, bumping his shoulder against hers. “He’s a good guy. Just don’t let him sucker you in to his classes. Trust me, you don’t want to see that man in tight gym shorts.” 

TenTen turned her attention back to the man next to her. Now it was her turn to have some fun. “Oh, I don’t know. I think he’d look pretty hot in it.”

Naruto gagged, shuttering at the thought. He pulled the water bottle from his head and set it on the table next to him. “Not with those hairy legs. His eyebrows aren’t the only thing that’s thick.”

“I don’t feel comfortable discussing that information with you.” Her gaze dropped to the floor, wondering if his accusation was true but not wanting to bring it up as something legitimate.

“Not like that. I don’t want to think about his dick.” He raked his fingers through his blonde locks, trying to picture something else. Anything else. Literally.

“So, what brings you to this store?” The girl finally asked, tapping her finger nervously. She knew small talk wouldn’t be enough to change the subject. The only way to draw the man’s attention to something else was to make a quirky comment.

She rolled her eyes, acting as if she was disgusted with him. “If you’re looking for high school girls to seduce, it doesn’t get busy until 5.” It was stretch, but by how those blue eyes burned in hers, it was enough to get what she wanted.

“I don’t..” He cut himself off, turning his body back to face her. “First of all, I don’t swing that way.” He figured that since she was opening up, he might as well too. He’ll probably be seeing her more often around his friend, so there was no harm in having small conversation. He was defending his dignity, after all.

TenTen’s eyes widened, her mouth dropping in surprise. “No way. I don’t believe you.” She shook her head and stood up, crossing her arms, the disbelief clear in her facial features. 

The blonde just shrugged. “I swear I haven’t even looked at a girl since middle school. I mean, I was forced on this date by my pervy uncle not too long ago, but he just wanted to smash her mom. When we got there, I told her straight up and she completely understood. We’ve been friends since.” 

“Hm..” She cupped her chin skeptically, leaning down. Her shirt was v necked, so her breasts were fully exposed and eye level to the blonde. 

Naruto didn’t even glance down, he just sat there looking at her with a dumbfounded expression. “Is that enough to convince you?”

She took a stood back up. The blonde didn’t look. Maybe he wasn’t lying after all.

“Okay, you win.” She finally gave in, popping back down next to him. “What really brings you here then?”

The detective slide his hand in his pocket, pulling out a badge with ‘detective Uzumaki’ written across it with gold lettering. “I’ve been assigned to Sasuke Uchiha’s case. I’m sure you’ve heard of it all over the news…”

TenTen slapped Naruto’s leg, sending a sharp pain up the muscle as he lowered his badge, holding on to the new tender spot. This is the second time this girl has done this.

“No way. You’re a cop? And you talk to the hottest guys in town daily?” TenTen tugged on Naruto’s ear, glaring at him more intently than she did when he made fun of her at the bar.

“They aren’t that hot..” Naruto trailed his eyes off of her, a faint pink on his cheek forming. He wasn’t exactly lying. He only got to see Sasuke in person, and even if the man was pleasing to the eye, he wasn’t his type. Far from it, to be more precise. 

The girl just rolled her eyes, shoving Naruto once more. “If I knew that, I would have made you set up a date for me and my sister Nine Nine.”

Naruto’s eyes lit up. No way. She actually had a sister named that? Now he just felt like a dick.

“Really-” 

TenTen’s glare was enough to cut him off, though it did feel good. “No.That’s just pay back for pissing me off the other night.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, torn between feeling proud or defeated. “Okay, you win. But if you’re going to abuse me, can you at least give me some aspirin before I leave?”

“We’ll see.” She pinched his cheek, looking down at him with another unsure look. This goofy guy is actually a cop?

Naruto sighed, swatting her hand off as he stood. “Can you take me to the rooftop? There’s something I need to check out.”

The girl stood as well, brushing off the sides of her pants. “I mean, technically I’m not supposed to.” She cocked a brow, debating if she wanted to risk her job. But by the looks of it, he isn’t lying about his profession. There shouldn’t be any repercussions of giving the officer what he wanted.

“But.. I’ll just tell my manager that a detective came in and I just so happened to show him the way.” She smiled at him, stepping towards the door. “Follow me.” 

Naruto relaxed at her words. Something finally went his way.

“Thank you, TenTen. I really do appreciate this.” The blonde followed her as they stepped out and down the hallway.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto pulled himself up onto the rooftop, looking down at the girl who only waved from the bottom. She did tell him ahead of time that she doesn’t like heights so he’s on his own, which he doesn’t mind. It’s easier to think when he’s alone.

“Climb down when you’re done, but don’t be too long. It’s already 4, so it’ll start getting busier in an hour.” She called after him before turning her attention back to the front end of the store. 

Naruto was thankful that Lee found someone as kind as her. Even if she was hostile and aggressive, it was something that he thought that guy really needed. The kid was too much of a push over. Opposites do attract, he supposed.

He stretched his arms as he walked to the edge, looking over the streets. The elementary kids must have gotten out not too long ago, considering that they groups of them walking along the sidewalks. 

Though, two boys and a little girl caught his attention. They were arguing on who was the toughest in class, while the girl was telling them to shut up before she beated them to a pulp.

He crossed his arms and looked towards the sky, smiling to himself as he remembered his own days back in grade school. Shika and him had their fair share of close encounters, but it was always him that got in trouble. Even if the guy was lazy and uninterested in a shit load of things, he was the definitely the smarter one. That’s why he got out of so many detentions. 

The blonde sighed, closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind that blew the loose strands of his hair across his face. Those days were fun, but he was happy where he was now. Even if the job was stressful, there were peaceful times like this that made it worth it. 

But that doesn’t mean that peace was a common recurrence.

He peered his eyes open, taking another look at the Chinese restaurant. The bullet hole was still there, but the sign said open. 

Based on the gun that Itachi speculated, the man couldn’t have been on the corner closest to where that restaurant settled. The farther away it was, the more power it had to get the bullet spinning, which would explain why the hole was so small and why the glass shattered inside. 

Naruto looked along side the concrete of the building, walking along side it until he reached the far left corner. He leaned down, cocking an amused brow as he saw black lines.

Scuff marks. 

He pulled out his phone, tapping on the bottom right icon that showed a camera. He brought his phone above it, hovering over it until the black marks were directly under his screen and snapped a few pictures. Though, that wasn’t the only thing that caught his eye.

He slid past the marks, careful not to smudge them. He stepped back and peered down at an empty bullet casing. Bingo. 

He snapped another picture on his phone before standing up straight. He exited out of the camera and scrolled through his contacts, stopping at his bosses number and tapped on it with eagerness. 

“Yo.” Kakashi answered within only a few rings, which surprised Naruto. Though, it’s been over an hour, so he must have went back to his office after they were finished eating. 

“I want you to call Yamato and tell him to get his team up on the shopping center rooftop. I found smug marks and an empty bullet casing. I don’t have gloves, so I didn’t touch anything, but I did take pictures that I already forwarded to you.”

“Give me a second.” Kakashi requested, pulling his phone away from his ear to take a peek at the pictures that just now sent.

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently, hearing his boss scroll through the messages before his voice came closer to the speaker, indicating that he was finished. “It definitely looks like some type of a sniper shell.”

“That’s what I thought. I was thinking about printing copies of the pictures and sending them to Fugaku and Itachi to get their opinion on the matter. They clearly know more about these types of weapons than we do.” 

“That’s fine with me. I’m sending Yamato out right away.” Kakashi added before hanging up.

The disconnected beep drew a breath from Naruto as he slid his phone back in his pocket, looking up at the sky once more. Cloudy. This was mere luck that he figured this out right away, or else the marks would have been washed away by the rain. 

He headed towards the latch that opened to the staircase, stepping down until he reached the bottom. The call ended at 4:30,so he would need to give TenTen the heads up about what’s going on.

The blonde made his way back to the front end of the store, looking around for two buns that bounced every time the girl talked.

She was busy coaxing a young female into buying some expensive sweater, and it was working. Her face was lit up by whatever TenTen was saying. Damn. She must have gotten an A+ in bullshitting class.

The thought made him laugh as he stepped over, drawing the twos attention. TenTen smiled at the girl. “I promise, I wore it in public right when it came out and got a lot of compliments on it. You’ll love it, but please excuse me for a moment.” She bowed politely before grabbing Naruto’s arm and jerking him to the side, far enough so the girl couldn’t eavesdrop.

“Thanks for letting me see the rooftop. I found something kind of credential to the Uchiha’s case, so…” Those blue eyes looked down on her with an apologetic glance. 

TenTen crossed her arms as she leaned forward to listen more intently, not even bothering to hide the curious look that fixated her features to the man in front of her.

“Could you please give your boss a call for me? I’ll take the blame, but I’m going to have to put this place under investigation. It’ll only last a few hours at most, I promise. We just need time to take pictures and maybe question you and your superior.” 

The girl put her hands on her hips. She obviously had mixed feels about the situation, but her hands were tied. “Questions like..?”

Naruto smiled wide and laughed, shaking his head at the change of demeanor his friends soon-to-be girlfriend had.

“Don’t worry, they’re innocent questions. They’ll just ask shit like ‘did you see anything suspicious on Friday night?’’’

TenTen drew a breath, relaxing at the sound of that. She didn’t want to get fired for being a suspect of shooting some hot guy, so it was definitely comforting. 

“Yeah, that’s fine then. We aren’t too busy on a Monday evening, so my boss won’t be too upset.” She returned the smile, appearing more confident than she was only moments ago.

The ringing of the door disrupted their conversation as they turned their gaze over. Kakashi and Yamato waved at them, as well as some newer faces that trailed not too far behind them. They must be the ones that work under Yamato.

Naruto looked over at TenTen with another reassuring smile. “Everything will be fine, I promise. Relax and take it easy.” 

Yamato slid his hands in his pockets as he watched the two. “Could you show us where the rooftop latch is, young lady?” He tried to mimic Naruto’s smile, though it just came off creepy.

The blonde bumped the side of TenTen, eyeing her from a side glance, mouthing ‘he’s nicer than he comes off as.’

The girl just sighed, knowing that he’s probably right, but that didn’t make this any easier. “This way.” She headed towards the back of the store.

Yamato looked back at 3 newcomers and signaled them to follow her, which they did without hesitation, their boss following not far behind.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with a raised brow. “Would you mind calling Itachi and letting him know that I’m going to head over between 6:30-7:30?”

The masked man nodded, excusing himself from the boy as he walked to the side of the store, pulling out his phone accordingly, though he could feel those blue eyes watch him. He was proud of him, to say the least. Shika must have said something more than ‘work on your temper,’ since this is the most Naruto’s tried on his own. He’s matured so much since he was causing mischief back when he first started training. His father must be as proud of him as he is-

His thoughts were cut off as he saw something pink fly out from the corner of his eye, landing over his shoulder. He looked at it, his eyes widening as he saw the padded pink bra, drawing his attention back to Naruto, who only stood there with a goofy smile. 

Kakashi sighed, swatting it off as the deep voice in the phone brought his focus back to the situation at hand.  
“Ah, Itachi-”

“No I’m not busy.”

“Really, you’ve been trying to catch my attention that long?” Kakashi asked apologetically, though this wasn’t the first time something like this happened.

Naruto leaned back against the wall, drowning out the lecture that his boss was probably receiving from the eldest Uchiha brother. It was amusing when it wasn’t on his end.

Though, with the death glare almost radiating off the man, he knew that he would get scolded at later. Still, it was worth flinging a pink bra at the guy. Everyone needs to lighten up once in awhile.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The manager of the store didn’t look too mad as she was closing early. TenTen was thankful that she could spend time with Lee sooner than this weekend. She was ranting earlier how she never gets home until midnight, but today she was able to leave at 7.

“See, this is what happens when you help me out.” Naruto winked at her, though she just shoved his shoulder back. Maybe the guy’s not so bad after all.

“Shut up, blondie. You’re still bad luck most of the time.” She pulled her purse over her shoulder, digging through all the junk that was piled in it.

“Aren’t girls into the bad boy thing?” He slid his hands in his pockets, walking out of the store with her. Kakashi and Yamato said they’d finish everything up here while he made his way to the Uchihas.

“Yeah, girls do. Women enjoy class. Something that you lack.” She sassed, pulling out her keys with a sigh. She really needed to go clean her purse out.

“Yet you’re into the least classy man alive.” Naruto stepped further away from her, just in case she would try to swing at him, but she just stood there with a small smile. Even the mention of the guy makes her soft.

“You wouldn’t understand. You’re too much of an ass to.” She stuck out her tongue, though it was clearly playful. “Seriously though, don’t hesitate to use my number. We should totally hang sometime.”

“I won’t, and I’m down. You’d actually really get along with my friend Hinata. I’ll have to introduce you two sometime.” He waved her off as they both said their goodbyes, heading in opposite directions.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up at the sky, breathing out a deep exhale that he didn’t even realize he was holding in. Maybe he should apologize to Sasuke about coming off as rude? He knew he was being playful, but the stick up that guy is so far wedged that the he probably took it the wrong way. 

He reached the building in no time at all, taking his time as he went up the stairs, though his thoughts were disrupted by a familiar hand that blocked his path once more. 

“Well, look who we have here. Not even going to say hey, blue eyes?” Shisui snickered to the blonde, who only looked indifferent. 

“Hey, Sushi. Don’t you think you’ve cooked long enough during the day to get a tan?” Naruto crossed his arms, his patience once again dropping by just the look of the guy. He really didn’t have time for this. He was going to be late if he stayed and argued with this dumb ass.

The Uchiha leaned down, making eye contact with Naruto. By the look in this guys eyes, he wasn’t trying to be friendly. Punching the guy was out of the question, but if he made a move, it would be self defense at that point. All he would have to do is refrain from hitting him first.

“Itachi warned me that you were coming, but I don’t think he’d get too mad if I turned you away.” The man took a hold of Naruto’s shirt, forcing him forward. 

“Oh, I think he will.” A voice called out from behind Naruto.

Shisui’s gaze peered past the blonde before he dropped his hand. “Come on, Sasori. We’re just two pals having some fun.” 

Naruto brushed off the part of his shirt that the man grabbed, turning his head to look at the man that stopped the situation before it got out of hand. That name sounds oddly familiar..

Oh no. That’s the guy he ran into the other day. The one he hasn’t gotten out of his system yet. Every time he thought back to it, he tried to cool off in the shower, but that just ended up with him cumming within 5 minutes. Seeing him in person would just make it worse. He wasn’t ready.

“It’s nice to see you again, detective Uzumaki.” His light brown eyes met Naruto’s, though the blonde turned his attention back to the man in front of him. He’d rather look at the guard’s face and be pissed off rather than horny. 

Shisui stepped aside, grumbling to himself as he glared at the smaller man, though Sasori just returned the glance. “Be nice and I won’t tell Fugaku about your behavior to our guest.”

Naruto snickered at him, allowing the redhead to walk in front of him to lead the way inside. ‘Fuck you.’ The blonde mouthed to the guard, following the movements of the redhead, ignoring the burning glare that was aimed at his back. 

“All of our superiors are in a meeting. I was told to direct you to Sasuke’s office.” Sasori stated as they both stepped inside the elevator. The view never failed to draw a breath from the blonde as he peered past the glass.

“Thanks for coming around when you did. I would have never gotten past that guy without you.” Naruto turned his attention back to the man, though he couldn’t help himself to just peek at the guys legs. His ass looked amazing in those jeans.

“Mm-” The redhead thought for carefully for a moment before finishing out his thought. “Call it luck that I went for a smoke break.” He stepped into the hall, looking back at those blue eyes that were drawn downward. Even if Kakashi praised the boy about being good at his job, he definitely needed work in managing a low profile. His flirts were not at all subtle.

“I still appreciate it.” The blonde looked up to meet his gaze, though by how he was watching him, he knew that he saw him checking out his ass only moments before. Shit.

“I’m sure you do.” Sasori lead the young detective back to Sasuke’s office in silence, unlocking the door before pushing it open. The lights flickered on as the door hit the wall, the sound causing the blonde to jump. 

Okay, that’s it. No more checking out the guy. It’s time to focus. He needed to cool down if he wanted to make amends with Sasuke.

They stepped inside, Naruto being the first to take a seat as he avoided the man's gaze, resting his head in his hands, trying to think of anything other than the fact that they were alone in a secluded room.

“Sasuke will be in shortly…” The man stepped in front of Naruto and leaned down, locking his eyes with the bright blue ones that were just as fixed on his.

“Yeah, thanks again.” The blonde clenched the side of the chair, digging his nails in the fabric as his gaze went from his eyes to his lips, having yet more mixed feelings of wanting him but needing to stay professional.

“How about you swing by my office on your way out, yeah?” Sasori stood straight, breaking the contact between the two as he noticed the man’s uncertainty. “3rd floor, 2nd room to your left once you get past the cluster of desks. My name is on the outside of the door. It’s not hard to miss.” The redhead headed back to the door, looking over his shoulder, finding it cute by how the blonde watched his movements so closely. 

“Y-yeah. No problem. I can do that.” Naruto smiled as the door shut, his heart dropping immediately at the sound.

His face relaxed into a frown, slamming his head down on the Uchiha’s desk with a deep groan. “Stupid. Out of all the times you stutter, it’s with him. Get yourself together, Uzumaki.” 

He pulled his head up, rubbing the tender spot in the middle of his forehead. He could still smell the cinnamon fragrance that came off the man.

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to cool himself down as he frantically looked around the room. He needed a distraction.

He stood up, adjusting his pants so his groin wasn’t being crushed between his legs. His gaze fixed on a large window in the very corner of room. Maybe some air would help.

He headed over and pulled up the blinds. Even though he was only the second floor, it was astonishing how the colors lived up the streets of Konoha. It was almost 7:30, so the sun was set. All anyone could see was the street lights and the flashy signs of businesses. 

He pulled open the window as far as he could, taking a deep breath of air as the wind hit his cheeks. The cold cooled him down almost immediately, thought he still couldn’t get his mind off of how those eyes looked at him. What was it about that guy that stirred up so much?

The blonde opened his eyes, leaning out the window with a sigh. It was times like these he wished he could talk to people about, but that was too embarrassing. His parents would question him about the guy and his friends would do everything in their power to catch a glimpse of him. The only thing he knew about him was his name, so if people close to him got involved too soon, it would be a giant red flag on his part.

He raised his hands, raking his fingers through his blonde locks as he propped his elbows up against the metal of the window. Even if the streets were lit up, the stars were still visible in the sky.

Though as beautiful as everything was, something wasn’t sitting well with him. Sasuke was sure taking his sweet ass time to get back into his office. The anticipation was almost painful. He was really looking forward to seeing a look of satisfaction flash across that raven’s smug face when he brought up his newly discovered evidence, so what the hell was taking him so long in that meeting? 

Naruto clenched the metal tightly, his heart beat plummeting as a low pitched echo broke the silence within the streets. 

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain that tensed his shoulder. A warm liquid was trailing down his arm, making the muscle shake. 

Naruto grid his teeth as he held onto his shoulder tightly, forcing his body to step away from the window, his body sinking against the wall in pain. Shit. Was that a gunshot? 

His eyes widened. Every single thought was now focused on a certain man that he knew was the target, and instead of being by his side, he was fucking dicking around in his office.

His body was moving on his own at this point as he kicked the door down, causing every pair of eyes around him to gaze at the panicked man. He knew he wasn’t thinking straight, but his priority didn’t change. “Where’s Sasuke Uchiha?” The blonde raised his voice, almost yelling as the fear in everyone’s eyes widened the more they looked at the man.

“Sir, you’re bleeding-” 

Naruto cut them off with just a sharp glare. He didn't need the fucking obvious pointed out. “Where is Sasuke Uchiha?” He repeated, tightening his grip on the injured muscle, knowing he didn’t have time for this.

“O-on the the first floor. Past the secretaries desk down the hall. It’ll be the first door on your left.” One of the girls stuttered, clearly in shock.

The detective bolted in the elevator, slamming his hand on the button that lead to the bottom floor. 

He ripped the bottom part of his shirt off, tying it around the wound as tightly as he could. Even if it seemed pointless since he learned back in the academy that you can’t apply a tourniquet to a shoulder wound, it was the only thing he had. He pressed harder on his injury, his heart racing to the point that it felt like it was about to explode.

The elevator chimed and Naruto sprinted out immediately. He ran past Hinata, his mind so focused on the Uchiha that he didn’t hear her call out his name.

He skid to a stop down the hall,, hitting the door with his good shoulder hard enough to make the door open. 

The blonde was panting heavily. The blood was soaked into his sleeve, but the bleeding wasn’t as bad as it was before. The torn fabric wasn’t fixing the problem, but it was slowing down the bleeding a little.That’s always a good sign.

About 10 faces turned to him, all with familiar black eyes, indicating that they were all of the Uchiha name. 

Naruto scanned for the duck ass hairstyle, holding his breath until he met the specific Uchiha’s eyes.

“Sasuke.” He breathed, relieved that he was there and safe. His shoulders dropped as he slightly relaxed. If the man wasn’t there and had gotten hurt, he would have raised hell. Both internally and externally. 

Sasuke cocked an annoyed brow as he stood, his eyes focused on the blue that stared at him. “I told you to wait in my office until I was done-”

An older female Uchiha screamed as she pointed to the blonde’s shoulder, drawing all their attention to it. “He’s bleeding, someone call an ambulance.”

No. Not yet. Sasuke’s safe, and he’s more than thankful about that, but what if the shooter is still outside? What if they made it inside of the building? What if…

Naruto shook his head, turning his back to the crowd without another word. He booked it down the hall, attempting to slow down as he saw his friend at the desk, though it was too late. He was going too fast. He couldn’t stop in time. He embraced his body for the impact, his gut taking most of the damage from the marble that was now digging into him. He looked at Hinata, trying to hold back any violent coughs as the wind was knocked out of him. 

She stared at the man in horror, unsure of what the blonde was thinking. She saw his shoulder when he ran past her the first time, which was only worrying her more each time she glanced at it. How was he injured this badly?

“N-Naruto, what is going on-” 

“Give me the gun under your desk.” Naruto cut her off, his voice husk and raspy. He breathed lowly, trying to regain as much air as he possible could, though the sound of loud footsteps coming from where he just left meant that he had to act fast.

She was shaking. She peered past the man and to her boss, who only looked as concerned as she did. This was out of her friend’s character. Naruto was never this serious about anything. Even if she could feel the tears form in her eyes, she tried to sound as calm as possible before she attempting to speak. “Y-your arm-” 

Naruto reached passed the side of her monitor, pulling out a small handgun that was taped on the bottom of her desk. 

Hinata held her breath, dropping her head. She was powerless right now, and she knew that. “P-Please, Naruto...” 

The tears were streaming down her pale cheeks as she held her breath. She didn’t want to cry. She knew Naruto probably had a good explanation for this, so she didn’t want to add something else to stress him out. Especially not when he’s this hurt.

The blonde’s blue eyes softened. Her reaction was understandable, but this was important. He could explain later once everything settled down.

He aimed the gun to his side, walking towards the door, forcing himself not to look back at the worried eyes that followed him. “Lock the building down.” He turned his head to look at Sasuke, who was angrily walking towards him. “I’ll be back.”

He pushed the door open with his good shoulder, hitting the guard that stood outside of it.

Once the door slammed back and Shisui saw who it was, he was about to snap, though his attention immediately drew to the sight of the bullet wound. “Uzumaki-”

“You need to secure the place and make sure everyone inside is safe. Don’t let Sasuke leave.” Naruto looked at the man with almost a pleading look, silently asking for the guys cooperation.

He stepped down the stairs, keeping the gun aimed at his side as he turned his head to look over his shoulder. “Please.” His voice strained, tight from the pain that was bruising his stomach, as well as the wound that was starting to go numb. 

Shisui drew a sigh, biting the inside of his cheek, torn between letting the guy go or forcing his ass back inside. “God dammit.” He finally breathed out, hitting his hand against the door behind him. He had no say in the matter.

“Is that what that sound was?” The other guard asked, though Shisui just pushed the younger man inside. “Be safe out there, kid.” The Uchiha called back, but the blonde was already halfway down the block.

His eyes scanned around every nook and cranny around the surrounding buildings, focusing on every little bit of detail that looked even remotely out of place. Nothing was out of the norm and there wasn’t a person inside. The guy must have fucking got away.

Naruto slid between the nearest alleyway, scanning the area to make sure it was clear before lowering his weapon. He slammed his fist against the fence, glaring coldly at his feet. Being pissed at himself was an understatement. He had the chance to find the guy and he wasted it. 

But this wasn’t the time to think about any of that. Right now, he needed to inform his colleagues about the severity of the situation.

He pulled out his phone, tapping on Kakashi’s contact and held the it up to his ear. He clenched his wound tightly, careful to take his finger off the trigger before pressing his palm against the opening of his wound. Even though it was separated by the cloth, the blood was leaking on to his hand. 

His panting was getting heavier the more blood he lost. The adrenaline must be running out, which is why he was starting to feel the pain at its fullest.

Once the ringing stopped, Naruto pulled his hand off the wound. Everything was starting to feel heavier and he was about 3 blocks away from the Uchiha’s building. He needed to make this quick.

“I’ve been shot. I’ll have the medics treat me here and then we’ll talk about going to a hospital if it’s serious. I’m pretty sure no one else is hurt. The shooter fled, so be careful. I’ll tell you the rest when you arrive.”

The blonde ended the call almost immediately. He summarized the situation as best as he could, but it was getting harder to concentrate with his blurry vision. The quicker he got back, the quicker he could make sure that everyone was actually alright. Shisui might have been an asshole, but he was a very caring individual. He knew he could handle most of it himself.

He drew a breath, pulling himself up as he stepped onto the sidewalk, staying alert as best as his body could carry him until he reached the made his way back.

He stepped up the stairs backwards, scanning the area one last time to make sure that he was alone and that no one was watching him.

Or at least that he could see from his peripheral point of view.

The blonde knocked on the door, using the metal to keep himself up. His breathing was getting shaky and he needed to get out from the open quickly. He was about to turn around and knock again, though the sudden pull of the door caught him off guard, making his limp body fall back. He reached for the wall in an attempt to catch himself, though his effort was pointless once a pair of arms wrapped around his chest and dragged him inside. He heard the door shut tightly behind him, causing him to turn his head to try to peer around the room. Where is Sasuke?

He parted his lips to ask the only question on his mind, though his attention was drawn back at the immense pain that plagued his muscle, causing him to drop his weapon that he was too weak to hold. He hadn’t realized that the wound never stopped bleeding while he was coming back.

Shisui rested the detective’s back against the wall. “What the hell, Uzumaki?” He raised his voice, though the sight of those heavy blue eyes softened his. “You had us all worried.”

Naruto peered past the man, not having the energy to bite back something sarcastic to try and lighten up the mood. Though he could see a blurry Sasuke walking over, followed by Itachi and his father. He was safe and that’s all that mattered.

Sasuke didn’t have his usual smug composer. He actually looked drained. More drained than the day he first met him.

The blonde started sliding down the wall. His vision was dimming and his hearing was starting to go as well. He tried to recall the day that interview happened, but it was all a blank. Not even his name being yelled snapped him back to reality. Everything was already black.


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's POV when everything happened, as well as what happened after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that you have to relive the events with what happened to Naruto, but this time you'll get more of a feel on what Sasuke was thinking.
> 
> On the bright side, there's some cute bits in this chapter, as well as some development with character relationships.

Itachi stopped by Sasuke’s office before his meeting began to let him him know that Naruto might have found something worth his time. It was surprising, considering that he gave the detective to the end of the week to pull something together and it was only Monday.

Though, If it was something stupid, then the guy might as well pack his bags and find someone else to annoy. He wasn’t going to have his time wasted, especially since he was backed up with paperwork. He warned the man, but instead of taking the advice and leaving with in a professional manner, he acted like a child who was told ‘no’ the first time. 

Sasuke eyed his watch, his patience drawing thin as the mono toned man continued to speak about the same thing for the last hour. His point was made within the first 10 minutes, so it was pointless to try to convince everyone about something that obviously wasn’t going to work.

He tapped his pen on his notepad, looking over his key points on why the idea was idiotic, though he just stayed silent. His father was on the other side of the table, and if he found out that his son was zoning out, he would get the same old lecture. “Stand up with pride. You have the Uchiha name. Every second has a reason, so focus and then decide.”

But the statistics on the graph were bullshit, and if they did manufacture that type of product, it wouldn't work with how the man wanted to wire it. This whole meeting was evidently pointless. No wonder why Itachi excused himself from it. If he knew that it was going to be this bad, he could have at least given him the heads up.

He pulled himself straighter, drawing a breath as the man bowed, finally finishing up his point as he took a seat at the very end of the table.

“This product will be beneficial, considering its quality and its appeal to our buyers…”

The raven rolled his eyes, taking another glimpse at his notepad. His speech wouldn’t fool anyone. He didn’t meet his deadline, so he was pulling this out of his ass and hoping for the best. It was obvious.

His father stood, going over his own notes, paying keen attention to every ounce of detail that the man was offering with the product. 

The guy was already sweating. With how everything was working out, it would only take a few more people to shut it down completely. Fortunately, that would mean he could speak to the detective sooner. 

It’s not as if he was looking forward to seeing him specifically, but he was getting anxious about how Itachi brought it up. There was something about how he said it that seemed like he was confident with the guy all of a sudden. 

Once their interview was over, Itachi came in to check on him about how it went. Of course he was irritated by the end of it all. He’s rarely had anyone bite back, let alone look him in the eyes and not back down. It pissed him off the more he thought about it. The detective was cocky, and cocky people aren’t the ones who excel at their profession.

His brother pestered him about it until he finally gave in and told him what had happened, as well as the proposal of the deadline. It was completely reasonable. Even if Itachi’s interview went smoother, he still wasn’t sure about the company that they hired. The reviews were fantastic and had a high success rate, but how could those blue eyes live up to that reputation? That was just a picture he couldn’t paint.

He shook his head, peering over to the next person that was talking. There were 2 more seats to go before it got to his turn to speak, so he still had time to check off what had already been said and further his opinion on why it wouldn’t work.

“Well I understand that, but with the color of the design, it won’t appeal to our younger audience-” An older Uchiha woman was conveying her thoughts on the product before stopping mid sentence, her gaze now aimed at the door, causing everyone to draw their attention to the man who forced his way inside.

Naruto was panting heavily as his eyes surveyed around the room. It seemed he was frantically looking for something specific, though his expression lightened as he met the young Uchiha’s. “Sasuke.” He breathed, a look of relief relaxing his tense muscles, though that didn’t bring back the color to his cheeks.

Sasuke cocked an annoyed brow as he stood, his eyes so focused on the blue that stared at him that everything else was blank. “I told you to wait in my office until I was done-”

The women who was cut off earlier screamed, pointing to the blonde’s shoulder, causing every dark pair of eyes to notice the injury. “He’s bleeding, someone call an ambulance.”

The raven’s eyes widened as he saw the wound. He had been shot, but when did this happen? Wasn’t he waiting in his office this whole time?

The color of his facial features were turning white the more he stared at it. The man’s upper sleeve was just as soaked as his shoulder, which meant that the wound was gushing. He parted his lips, taking a step forward, trying to think of something to say that made sense. Everything was happening so fast, his head couldn’t keep up.

Though, the blonde had other plans. Before Sasuke knew it, the man was already out of the door and down the hallway.

“Shit-” Sasuke’s fist was shaking as he jogged to the door, though an arm caught him just as he entered the hall.

“Don’t stop him.” Itachi pulled his brother closely, whispering the comment in his ear. “The only reason why he hasn’t passed out yet is because he’s pumping with adrenaline. If you stop him, he’ll go into shock.”

The younger Uchiha’s eyes darted to him, his body tense as he heard the words. He knew that he was right, but he couldn’t just sit back and watch this guy get hurt further. He would bleed out soon enough.

“I know.” Sasuke tugged his arm free, speed walking down the hall, his eyes locked on the man who was now leaning on Hinata’s desk.

The sound of footsteps followed his, knowing that the other board members were close behind him, as well as his father and Itachi to his sides.

The raven stopped at the end of the hall, locking eyes with Hinata’s. She was shaking and clearly torn on what to do. Just as he was.

He shook his head silently to her, though that didn’t stop the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. 

“N-Naruto, what is going on-” 

“Give me the gun under your desk.” Naruto cut her off, his voice husk and raspy. The sound of footsteps down the hall didn’t go unheard, which meant that he had to speed up their interaction.

Sasuke’s eyes widened, finally realizing what the man was going to attempt. He took another small step further, though the sudden grip on his wrist prevented him from following the blonde.

He glanced over his shoulder, the rage clear in his deep gaze, yet it was just met with his brothers who seemed just as frustrated with the situation. “You know we can’t.” His voice strained. He knew how Sasuke was feeling, but he refused to let his younger brother get hurt because he acted on emotion. Especially since all their superiors were watching from behind them. Making rash choices in front of the board could lead to Sasuke’s termination with the company.

“Y-Your arm-” The secretaries voice drew the raven’s attention back to them. Even if the detective was just trying to make sure the area was safe, he was in danger if he went outside. Getting himself killed wouldn’t be worth it. It would only cause more harm. 

Naruto reached passed the side of her monitor, pulling out a small handgun that was taped on the bottom of her desk. 

Hinata held her breath, dropping her head as the full reality hit her all at once. She was powerless right now, and she knew it. “P-Please Naruto…” 

Sasuke finally broke free from Itachi’s death grip. He was speed walking towards the blonde, ignoring his brother’s voice as he shouted his name. He couldn’t wait anymore. He couldn’t just stand by as the detective risked his life over something that could wait for when backup arrived. His wound was more important.

Naruto aimed the gun to his side as he headed towards the door. “Lock the building down.” He turned his head to look at Sasuke, who was angrily walking towards him. “I’ll be back.”

“Stop, Uzumaki-” Sasuke bit back at him, though it was too late. The blonde pushed the door open with his good shoulder and was already outside.

“Please, someone stop him!” Hinata stood from her desk, her sobbing only getting louder. The few older Uchiha women headed her way, pulling her out from behind her work space and held her. She buried her head in one of their chests, clenching at the long sleeve blouse that the woman wore. Even though the Uchiha men were cold, the women were kind.

Sasuke clenched his fist. Everything was going wrong in such a short time. If only he had said something to rush that damn meeting, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

He bit his lip as he jogged to the door, reaching for the knob, though the sight of the metal opening stopped his actions entirely. Did Naruto come back?

The young Uchiha exhaled deeply, anticipating to see those blue eyes shine as they always do, though it was only the newer guard being shoved inside. His chest tightened, wondering if the detective was right behind them. He could have sworn that Shisui yelled something down the street, though it was all muffled out. 

The older guard stepped inside, shutting the door tightly behind him. Sasuke's disappointed gaze met his, though Shisui broke the contact as quickly as possible. He couldn’t win if he stared into his bosses black haze. It was too intense, even for him.

The guard rubbed the back of his neck, past Sasuke’s shoulder to stare at Itachi, who was just glancing between him and his brother. He looked torn, and by the bothered look that the man he knew since childhood never wore, this was serious. He couldn’t let Sasuke pass. Naruto and Itachi were just trying to protect him.

“Move, Shisui.” The raven shoved the guard’s shoulder to set him off balance, though the man just grabbed his hand, pulling the young Uchiha down to the floor. It was his responsibility to protect the man. He couldn’t fail. Sasuke would understand once his head cooled off.

The older man maneuvered quickly enough to push Sasuke under him and on his stomach before they landed. Shisui sat on top of him, holding the raven’s wrists tightly with one hand so he couldn’t move. He pressed his free hand into the back of his hair, keeping his head down with enough strength to suppress any movements, but not hard enough to where he would hurt the kid. 

“What the fuck Shisui?!” Sasuke tried to shift his body up, though his head was just pushed back against the ground.

“Don’t you think you’re overdoing it?” Itachi stood in front of the two, shifting their attention to look up at the man.

Itachi crossed his arms, arching an amused brow at how easily he took Sasuke down. Usually, it’s the other way around. Even if Shisui catches his little brother off guard, he’s the one that succeeds. Perhaps this is what adrenaline does to some people.

“This isn’t a time to be doing this-” The guard slid his hand down his cheek, covering the raven’s mouth so he couldn’t speak. Sasuke needed to sit for a moment and recollect his thoughts. If this was the way to do or or at least the beginning of the process, then so be it.

“This also isn’t a time for you to be acting on your own. I’m sure we can all guess that Naruto was hit because someone thought it was you.” He tightened his grip on the man’s wrists, though he could feel the younger Uchiha’s body tense from under him. He definitely cared more than he put off.

Itachi squatted down, gently skimming his index finger down his brother’s cheek, stopping at the feel of Shisui’s hand. “Naruto is doing his job to protect you. You need to step back and let him act.” His gaze dragged along the guard’s hand, causing the man to meet Itachi's eyes with a soft smile. God, he’s even more attractive when he acts all professional.

“Y-yeah.” Shisui stuttered, biting the inside of his cheek. Itachi really did have a hold on him that no one else did.

“Did Naruto say anything to you when he went outside?” The older brother asked, gazing up at him with a soft smile that only he could see. 

Shisui cleared his throat, easing up on the raven. His body was relaxing by the casual conversation, so he figured it was okay to give him some free space. He pulled his hand from the boy’s mouth, wiping some saliva off on his pant leg.

“Actually, yeah.” He slid off Sasuke, allowing him to sit up as the two stayed on the ground. Shisui raised his knee, resting his arm on it as he played the scene over in his head. Even though it happened moments ago, it was so rushed that he was having a hard time remembering everything perfectly.

“He asked me to make sure everyone’s safe and to not let Sasuke leave. I was about to drag his ass back, but I couldn’t say no to that look he gave me. It was desperate.” Shisui clenched his fist, still beating himself up for not going with his gut and following him. It’s only been 15 minutes since the blonde left outside, but he wasn't sure that the kid could defend himself in his current state.

“Naruto is an interesting character.” Itachi cut in, placing a hand on the guard’s shoulder with a reassuring glance. “He’ll be fine. Let him do his part while we do ours.”

“And what are we supposed to do?” Sasuke rested his back against the wall, keeping a close eye on the door. Even though he was calmer, he was still anxious. The blonde was out in the open with a bad wound. Even a moron could figure out that he didn’t have the advantage in the situation.

“While you and Shisui were having your moment, I sent our father and a few other heads to check each floor to ensure everyone’s safety. Plus, I asked them to do a quick attendance sheet.” Itachi stood, centering back his tie. Once the managers report who’s present, he could figure out if the problem was one of their own staff. Kakashi and him talked about the theory, but there wasn’t any evidence to back it up. This was the perfect opportunity to test it.

The guard followed the man’s movements, standing up as well. He slid his hands in his back pockets, wondering what the older brother was thinking. “Well, then all we can do is wait.” He started to head to the door, peering over his shoulder with a questioned look in his eyes. It was frustrating when Itachi did something and he couldn’t figure out why. “Fill me in later, okay?”

“Of course.” Itachi gently took a hold of Sasuke’s wrist, tugging the man up. At least he finally cooled down. Now everything else was up to the detective..

The few knocks on the door caught the guards attention right away. He stepped in front of the metal, pressing his ear against it just in case it was someone he didn’t recognize. Though, those pants were definitely from the blonde’s. He was positive. He heard the way he was breathing before, but it sounded heavier this time around. Something was wrong.

Shisui opened the door just in time to see the blonde slip. He looked like he was about to turn around and try again, but the door opened sooner than his body could move.

He quickly wrapped his arms around the detectives chest, dragging him inside as the door shut on its own. He placed his back against the wall, trying to hold him up while giving him enough space to breath. He looked pale. Sickly pale. “What the hell, Uzumaki?” He raised his voice, though the sight of those heavy blue eyes softened his. “You had us all worried.”

His gaze followed his features down to his shoulder, holding his breath at the sight. He was still bleeding. Why didn’t he come back sooner? There was more blood than when first left.

Naruto’s gaze went from Shisui to the raven. Even if he was blurry, he could make out Sasuke’s appearance, followed by what he assumed to be Itachi. His father just came out from the elevator, and by the looks of it, he was heading in his direction as well. Though, his focus just moved back to the younger Uchiha. He was safe and that’s all that mattered. 

Sasuke didn’t have his usual smug composer. He actually looked drained. More drained than the day he first met him.

The blonde started sliding down the wall. His vision was dimming and his hearing was starting to go as well. He tried to recall the day that interview happened, but it was all a blank. Not even his name being yelled snapped him back to reality. Everything was already black

The guard caught the limp body, pulling him down to rest his back against the ground. He felt his forehead, a wave of panic coating his eyes as he looked up at Itachi. “He’s warm.”

Fugaku leaned down on the other side of Naruto, gently taking a hold of the boy’s wrist, pressing two fingers on the center of it. “His heart is slowing. I called an ambulance while I was filling out my attendance sheet. They should be here shortly.”

“But they might not be here in time to save him.” Sasuke cut him, shoving Shisui to the side as he took his place. He pulled off his jacket, tossing it to the side of him, close enough to the guard for him to catch it.

“Well what can you do?” Shisui bit back, annoyed that he was forced aside and apparently appointed to being the coat hanger.

“Just shut up and watch. Clear the way. Give Uzumaki some room.” He ordered, scrambling to unbutton his long sleeve under shirt.

Fugaku and Itachi both stepped back, though they watched the man’s actions closely. He had to take a CPR class back in college for his degree, but that was years ago. They weren’t sure if he remembered fully about what to do in this situation. 

Sasuke tugged his shirt off, revealing his fit, tone body. He tore the cloth that was wrapped around the wound, assuming that Naruto did it himself once he realized the severity of the bleeding. Though It wasn’t as tight as it should have been, the hold probably loosened from all the moving the detective did. The wound showed signs that it reopened; however, the clotting around the hole meant that it wasn’t untreatable. 

The raven took a hold of the arm of his shirt, tearing the fabric off as he wrapped the clean material back over the injury, tightening it as much as he could. That would slow down the bleeding until medics arrived for proper cleansing and some stitches. 

“I’m impressed with you, son.” Fugaku stated, though Sasuke was too focused on the detective to notice. 

The sirens sounded outside, breaking the trance that the raven was pulled in. “Finally.” He breathed out, stepping out of the way as the doors bursted open with a man and a woman carrying a med kit.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently. Even if the waiting room was empty, he still felt like the walls were closing in. It’s been 2 hours since they stitched up Naruto and give him an ounce of blood. The doctor said it would take up to 3 hours for him to wake up, so what the hell was taking so long?

“Give it another hour before you make a scene.” Itachi stated, his face hidden in a magazine with his leg crossed over his knee.

“What if he’s awake and the doctors haven’t noticed?” The brother bit back, though was silenced by the glare that the older Uchiha sent his way.

“That’s unlikely and you know it. You just need to be patient.” Itachi turned his attention back to the article he was reading, amused by a small story about a government figure that was recently fired from his job.

“You should listen to your brother, Sasuke.” Shisui stepped over, holding 2 water bottles in his hand, which he handed out to both of them.

“Thank you.” Itachi took it, settling the magazine back in his lap. They had been sitting for awhile, so he sent the guard to grab some drinks. 

“You’re like his lap dog.” Sasuke opened his, taking a swig of the cool water that trailed down his throat.

“That would mean he would have to be sitting on me.” Itachi glanced over at the man who took a seat next to him, licking some of the water that formed on the outside of the bottle, locking eye contact. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Shisui traced his finger down the older brother’s thigh, playfully bumping his shoulder against his.

Sasuke swallowed the remains of the water, closing back up the lid. “What even is your relationship?” 

“Don’t ask something you aren’t prepared to hear, kid.” Shisui snickered in the man’s direction, though Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He walked in on them when he was a young boy, so he’s known for awhile about their intimacy. 

“Father would stop introducing people to you if you just told him.” The raven leaned back in his chair, staring up at the bland ceiling. He would find out sooner or later. Fugaku wasn’t a fool, he’d see how they looked at one another eventually.

Shisui rubbed the back of his neck, a faint pink flushing his cheeks as he stared at the ground. It’s not like he hasn’t brought up being official in the past, but Itachi was always iffy about it. For good reason, of course. He rarely had time for whatever they were as it is, but every time they were together, it felt amazing. He just wished that he felt the same.

A tall, silver haired masked man stepped inside the small room, followed closely by a round faced male in similar attire. 

Itachi’s glance moved towards the men, acknowledging them by standing up politely. “I’m surprised you showed up this quickly. I only sent you a message 10 minutes ago.”

“Well, Naruto called me when everything went down. I arrived at your headquarters like he asked, but he wasn’t there. I got your text message then.” Kakashi slid his hands in his back pockets, his features calm and collected.

“May I speak with one of you about what happened?” Yamato cut in. He was worried about the kid, but sitting around a waiting room for him to wake up wasn’t going to help the situation. If he got a story, he could calm his nerves. At least a little. His poker face wasn’t as good as Kakashi’s.

Itachi casually sent a side glance over in Shisui’s direction, causing the man to shoot a small glare back, though he decided it was best to give in. He stood up, walking towards Yamato as he motioned him out the door. “Let’s talk outside.”

“That’s fine with me.” Yamato bowed politely to Itachi and Sasuke before turning his attention back towards the guard, following him out the door.

Kakashi peered down at the younger Uchiha, surprised by how shaken the man looked. Itachi did mention that he was taking this better than he thought he would, but by how zoned out the man was, it was clear that the situation wasn’t sitting well with him.

“I talked to the doctor before I came here. He said that Naruto was starting to wake up, but the nurses had to make sure he was alright before they allowed people to see him. They said to come by in a few minutes.” Kakashi met Itachi’s eyes, who were just as amused as his.

The comment snapped Sasuke back to reality, his body standing up on its own. “Alright. Well, while you two catch up, I’m going to see him.”

“That’s fine. We’ll be up shortly.” Itachi added, though he knew to give them enough time for Sasuke to say whatever was bothering him.

The raven headed out the door, his heart starting to pump faster in his chest. He really didn’t know what to say. He just wanted to check up on him and see with his own eyes that he was okay.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke cracked the door open, checking to see if the blonde was actually up. He didn’t want to disturb him if he fell back asleep. He knew that he needed as much rest as possible.

Though, by how the guy was scarfing down the crackers that the nurses must have given him, he knew it was alright to enter.

He slid his way inside, shutting the door lightly behind him. Even if the sound wasn’t loud, it was enough for the blonde to notice.

“Uzumaki.” Sasuke headed over, pulling out one of the swivel chairs that the nurses usually sit on. He dragged it next to the blonde, cocking a brow at the mere sight of him. He definitely seemed to be doing better.

Naruto wiped the crumbs off his lip, as well as the chocolate milk mustache. The two just exchanged glances, the silence in the room tense from the sudden standstill.

The Uchiha really hadn't thought this through. He didn’t know what he would say once they met up again. 

“I’m glad you’re alright.” The blonde finally attempted to change the demeanor, rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward smile. 

“Dobe.” Sasuke breathed out, taking a seat in the chair. He leaned his back against it, his body finally able to relax at the sight of the man. He had ran multiple scenarios in his head and they all ended badly. With how the detective was eating and speaking just like his old self, it seemed everything would turn out fine in the end.

“You shouldn’t have ran out like that. You could have been killed.” The raven’s rage was clear, though it remained tame. Even if those blue eyes were just as bright as they were the first time they met, the thought had crossed him that they could have been shut forever. It made him anxious just by thinking of it. 

“I was doing my job.” Naruto turned his attention back towards the man, locking eyes with him, the blue shining compared to the black that stared back.

Naruto sat up straighter, revealing part of his bare chest. His wound was bound by a bandage around his left pec, stopping halfway down his upper arm. “I know it was careless but I’d rather have it be me than you.”

Sasuke held his breath, dropping his head as he stared at the floor. Why would a stranger take such drastic measures to ensure his safety? “Bullshit. We didn’t exactly see eye to eye, Uzumaki.”

“So that means that I want to see you die instead?” Naruto leaned forward as much as he could, taking a hold of the raven’s collar and dragging the man close to him so that he couldn’t look away again. The comment sparked an irritation that completely changed his mood and he wanted to watch the man’s expression with what he was about to say. “Here’s your damn reality check, Uchiha. Just because I’m not in your business world, doesn’t mean I don’t know what it it’s like to lose something important.”

“You’re nothing but a fool.” The Uchiha rebutted immediately, swiping the blonde’s hand off, only to take his control of his wrist, dragging his body closer. “Don’t think this means I’ll see you as an equal-”

Sasuke’s eyes widened as the blonde’s lips brushed against his. He pulled too hard, so the blonde didn’t have any leverage to stop himself.

The raven could see the shock in the detective’s eyes, his pale complexion turning bright pink even if the kiss was only a few seconds.The good news is that Naruto’s color was coming back.

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, feeling his own cheeks burning red. He stood up, pushing the chair back as he shoved his hands in his back pockets. This was too awkward. He had to step out.

“I’d rather be a fool than a coward.” Naruto breathed out, eyeing the man who was retreating, though glanced to the side of the room when Sasuke’s attention was drawn to his comment.

“Hn.” Sasuke shook his head as he walked back over to the door, glancing over his shoulder to take one last look at the blonde. He was obviously flustered, but he was also mad. The man wore his emotions on his shoulders, so it was easy to pinpoint what was going on through his head when he was caught off guard.

He shut the door behind him once he stepped out, leaning back against it as he looked up at the ceiling, completely zoning out his surroundings. 

Out of everything that could have happened, it had to be that. It was 100% an accident and partially Naruto’s fault for not being able to catch himself or at least turn his head, but it happened. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t pissed by being referred to as a coward, but in a sense, maybe he was. Only a little, of course. But with the situation, what else was he supposed to do? Sit there and make casual conversation while pretending like nothing happened?

Well, it did. He raised his hand to his mouth, skimming his index finger down his bottom lip as he thought about the blonde’s. His lips were so soft for such a foul mouthed guy. Hell, even his actions contradicted what he said. He was torn between wanting to respect him but also remembering how the guy was so simplistic and short tempered. More so than he is.

Sasuke couldn’t help but chuckle lightly as he thought back to some of the moron’s comebacks. Even the shit he said to Shisui was funny. He had no doubt that the guard could probably kick his ass, but the blonde still fought. He has guts, he’ll give him that.

“What’s got you all riled up?” Kakashi called out as he made his way to the floor with Itachi, who just had a humored look. He would definitely get questioned later about what had happened.

The raven cleared his throat, brushing off the fabric that he now wore. It was an old shirt that Itachi had in his car, so it’s not the most professional thing he's worn in public, but it’s better than walking into the hospital shirtless. He already gave the okay for the nurses to throw away his nicer shirt, since it was torn and covered in old blood.

“Nothing.” Sasuke stood straighter, wearing his usual smug complexion as he pushed off the thought of what only occurred moments ago. “The detective is fine.”

“That’s good to hear.” Itachi glanced over at Kakashi, unconvinced that nothing peculiar happened, though he wouldn’t bring anything until later.

By the look Kakashi gave him, he would do his own questioning. It was ironic how they each had a similar relationship with the two younger men.

“I’m going to pay my respects to Uzumaki before we leave. Shisui texted me that he couldn’t get away from Yamato, so he would talk to the detective another time. Do me a favor and go save him. I’ll meet you outside shortly.” 

Sasuke began walking, heading over to the elevator already. He didn’t need to be told twice. The further the distance between him and the detective, the better. At least momentarily. If the man brought it up with him the next time they saw each other, fine. But not right now. Not when he felt so unsure with himself. “Fine. Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

“Stay close to Yamato, Mr. Uchiha.” Kakashi called out before opening the door. “It’s not safe for you to be alone for too long.”

“Yeah, whatever.” The raven turned the corner, getting out of their peripheral view. Even if the detective didn’t necessarily think anything through, he didn’t seem like the man who would confess something like that. Not when he was just as surprised as he was, though this was probably the last of his worries. 

The nurse mentioned that once he woke up, he could return to work within a few days. He’d have to call Kakashi and set up a meeting to see him again. After all, he still didn’t hear the new evidence that was discovered. Even if it was small, it would be another step with everything going back to normal. The least he could do is hear him out.


	7. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to Naruto's POV about what happened with Sasuke.
> 
> A time skip happens to Sunday, ending this chapter on a lighter note with Naruto and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, TenTen, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Lee all appear in this chapter. 
> 
> Even though the last few chapters were filled with emotion and drama, it's time to move forward and start getting more serious with the case.
> 
> ***I apologize for the chapter publish delay, I'm trying to update between a 2-3 day span.***

Naruto was downing the only food that he’s had since early yesterday morning. Even if it was just saltine crackers, they tasted fantastic on an empty stomach. 

 

He had to beg the doctor to give him something. She tried to say that he wasn’t able to eat anything since the medication would affect how hard the food hit his stomach. But, after a long, drawn out argument, they were both able to agree to something small. They weren’t filling, but it was better than nothing.

 

He took a quick swig of his milk, chugging the small bottle in one go, his gaze peering over to the door as he heard it open. He tossed the bottle in the trash can, wiping the crumbs and his milk mustache off his lip. Though, didn’t expect the Uchiha to be the first face he saw.

 

“Uzumaki.” Sasuke called out in a low, deep voice, making the blonde shiver. It sounded strained and worn out. The bags under his eyes didn’t help his case either. It seemed he hadn’t had a good sleep for the last few days. Yesterday probably just made his sleep schedule worse.

 

The man pulled out one of the movable chairs that the nurses usually sat on, dragging it right next to his bed, though his eyes trailed along his body until he had a clear view of his face.

 

Naruto met the man’s gaze, tilting his head to the side as he really studied his features. The man was clearly exhausted, yet he came all this way because he was worried. It was sweet, really.

 

“I’m glad you’re alright.” The blonde finally spoke, clearing his throat to try to change his thought process in another direction. 

 

“Dobe.” Sasuke’s breath shook as he finally was able to set himself down. He leaned his back against it, his body seemingly relaxing the more he observed the man in the chair, though that didn’t change the coldness in his eyes. 

 

“You shouldn’t have ran out like that. You could have been killed.” The raven sounded annoyed,  yet there was a sense of concern that softened his haze to something more moderate.

 

The blonde knew that this would happen and that they would argue about it, but he hadn’t had time to prepare his side. 

 

“I was doing my job.” Naruto stated softly, trying to sound as calm as possible. He didn’t want to have a full blown argument in the middle of the hospital and cause a scene.

 

He turned his attention back towards the man, unconsciously making eye contact with him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, clearly not satisfied with his excuse.

 

Even though his reaction was reasonable, there was nothing that he would take back. In a sense, he was glad things played out the way they were. Of course he wished he had the advantage in the situation, but in all reality, only one person was hurt. That has to count as a win, right?

 

Even so, his personal ‘win’ wouldn’t satisfy the Uchiha. He had to somehow get his point across, and the only way he knew how was matching the intensity of the man.

 

He sat up straighter, revealing part of his bare chest. His wound was bound by a bandage around his left pec, stopping halfway down his upper arm. “I know it was careless but I’d rather have it be me than you.” He added in, trying to hide any emotion behind those words, though he could feel the tension rise in his gut.

 

The raven’s dropped his head as he stared at the floor. Something was bothering him, but he wouldn’t just out right and say it. He’s just the type of guy that avoids what he’s feeling and tries to steer the conversation into a different direction.

 

“Bullshit. We didn’t exactly see eye to eye, Uzumaki.” Sasuke spat out bitterly, raising his voice loud enough for it to echo around the room.

 

He’d be lying if he said that didn’t sting, at least a little bit. Is that how he really saw him as? 

 

“So that means that I want to see you die instead?” Naruto leaned forward as much as he could, taking a hold of the raven’s collar and dragging the man close to him so that he couldn’t look away again. 

 

The comment sparked an irritation that completely changed his mood and he wanted to watch the man’s expression with what he was about to say. He was acting childish and he wouldn't have it. Especially not now. “Here’s your damn reality check, Uchiha. Just because I’m not in your business world, doesn’t mean I don’t know what it it’s like to lose something important.” The blonde tightened his grip, peering straight into the eyes of the man before him, not bothering to hide any of the emotion that was dilating his pupils.

 

“You’re nothing but a fool.” The Uchiha rebutted immediately, swiping the blonde’s hand off, only to take control of his wrist. He pulled the man’s body closer, unaffected by the tension that was seeping from the brightness of his eyes. “Don’t think this means I’ll see you as an equal-”

 

Sasuke’s eyes widened as the blonde’s lips brushed against his. He pulled too hard, so the blonde didn’t have any leverage to stop himself.

 

Naruto’s body went limp, too shocked to move. All rage that was burning in him was pushed higher up his body, his cheeks now taking the damage instead.

  
  
  


The raven was the first one to pull back, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he stood up His cheeks were a bright pink. He did seem to calm down, but there was still slight tension between the two.

“I’d rather be a fool than a coward.” Naruto breathed out, eyeing the man who was trying to make a hasty retreat, though he caught one more glance from the raven, his cheeks only deepening as their gaze met one last time.

 

“Hn.” Sasuke just shook his head as he broke the contact, heading back in the direction of the door.

 

Naruto didn’t call him back. He let the silence consume him as the door shut. He didn’t know what to think or what to feel at the moment. All he could do was succumb to it.

 

He skimmed his finger down his cheek, feeling the warmth that radiated off his skin. That guy was just full of surprises. Every encounter they had, he would feel overly irritated or flustered. 

 

That Uchiha always found a way to crawl under his skin. He has that attitude that makes it seem like he thinks he’s better than everyone else, but the man is just as bad as wearing his emotions as he is. At least he can admit that. If someone pointed out that his shoe was untied or his tie was crooked, then that guy might just roll his eyes so far back in his head that’d he’d go blind.

 

The blonde just shook his head, smiling to himself at the thought. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something more. There had to be. Even if his actions weren’t romantic and the incident a complete accident, his reaction to that kiss showed there was something behind his formal front. His pale complexion turned 50 shades of red in 2 seconds. Someone who’s stone cold couldn’t react that way.

 

Yeah, he didn’t fully understand the Uchiha’s, but everyone has emotion, so what’s the point of running away from something that you can’t avoid? 

 

Granted, he isn’t the one to talk. There had been plenty of times when he told himself that he wasn’t as upset as he let on but binged drink for a week. 

 

But at the same time, he confronts himself when he’s ready. There’s no way that Uchiha had even talked about anything personal about anyone other than maybe his brother. 

 

His brother…

 

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, his mind trailing off onto a darker thought, though a familiar voice brought him out of it.

 

“I see you’ve gained your color back.” Itachi stated casually, settling down on a small couch in the corner of the room.

 

“What are you talking about-” He cut himself off, realizing almost instantly that his cheeks were still burning from what had happened with the younger Uchiha only a few minutes ago.

 

He arched a brow, deciding that blowing it off in front of the two smarter men would only make it suspicious. He had to play it off as smoothly as possible.

 

“Your brother and I got into a small argument.” He gave a sly smirk to the brother, who only shot a smug look back, clearly unamused by his statement. Now he knew where Sasuke got his attitude from.

 

“About what?” The man tilted his head, his tone innocent, though it didn’t block out the dark haze that lingered behind his words.

 

“He thought I was too careless. I told him that it’s my job to make sure he’s safe. He and I butted heads.” The man shrugged, wincing right after his action, grinding his teeth at the sharp pain that pinched his shoulder. His adrenaline was far gone, so everything was hitting him ten fold. He wouldn’t be able to fully move his shoulder for another few days without feeling like he was going to piss himself.

 

“You were careless.” Kakashi cut in, though there was no bitterness that plagued his words. He sat beside Itachi, crossing his arms as a sigh escaped past his mask. “You shouldn’t have went by yourself in your condition-”

 

“I shouldn’t have done a lot of things. I understand that, but I had to make sure the area was secure because I was the first responder that was on scene.” The blonde bit black, clearly annoyed by the accusation. He didn’t need another yet person telling him what he already knew. 

 

“Well, we’re all safe thanks to you, Uzumaki.” Itachi glanced over at Kakashi in an attempt to defuse the slight tension.

 

“Don’t mention it..” Naruto scratched the side of his cheek, peering to the other side of the room to take a break from the intensity. He was calming down, so he was able to think clearer and more logical. “I do have a few concerns, though.”

 

Talking business might help him snap fully back into reality. Their timing may have been shit at first, but it could benefit him for the moment.

 

“Oh?” The Uchiha leaned back in the seat, crossing his knee over his leg in order to get comfortable. 

 

“Well, for starters, your security is shit. No offence to Shisui of course, but I think there needs to be more than two grumpy bodyguards standing watch. With how last night went, I wouldn’t doubt our superiors having a word with us…”

 

“And what would they say?” The man arched an amused brow, cutting off the rest of the man’s sentence, clearly wanting to get to the point.

 

“I don’t think you’d too fond of the idea about working from home until we have a better lead.” Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, dragging his attention back to the couch that the two sat on.

 

“The Uchiha’s are very… dignified men. Our father would throw a fit. Even if our safety is on the line, he won’t realize the severity of the situation until one of his own is hurt. It’s unfortunate, really.” The man tapped his knee, watching how those blue eyes lit up with concern almost immediately.  He wasn’t as moronic as Sasuke had led on. The precautions weren’t an obnoxious idea to suggest, but it wouldn’t change anything. Unless..

 

“How about one way windows. That way everyone inside the office would be able to know what’s going on outside, but the glass is dark enough where others can’t see inside? It’s safer, to say the least.”

 

Naruto thought about it for a moment. It would prevent another situation similar to yesterday to occur again, but that didn’t protect them outside the building. “Fine, but only if you increase your amount of body guards whenever you two are leaving or entering anywhere that’s past 5 pm.” 

 

“And hiring a personal driver.” Kakashi cut in, adding another key factor in the blonde’s plan.

 

“That’s fine.” Itachi finally stood, brushing off his shirt to smoothen any wrinkles that formed on his nice long sleeve. “Thank you again for your work, Uzumaki. I’ll have the reconstruction done by Monday.” He leaned forward, bowing slightly to pay his respects before standing up straight again. “Pardon my leave. Speaking of personal guards, mine’s having his ear talked off by one of your detectives.” 

 

Naruto waved him off as he stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving the two detectives alone to discuss among themselves.

 

“I know when something is bothering you. It was written all over your face when we walked in.” The masked man finally mentioned what the blonde was hoping to avoid, though it was inevitable.

 

Naruto ruffled up his blonde locks, feeling annoyed that his boss could see through him so easily.

“Sasuke’s soft spot is obviously his brother. I think that could end up putting Itachi in danger as well.”

 

He wasn't fully lying about this matter bothering him. Even if he wasn’t over his encounter with Sasuke, this was something that did cross is mind

 

Though, he felt bad about bringing it up. Everyone has a weakness to something, but it’s not his place to call someone out on it. He wouldn’t want someone to do that to him, but it’s another life that could potentially be in danger. 

 

“I know. Itachi and I discussed him to keep on the down low just as much as Sasuke.” Kakashi added, which brought the light back to the blonde.

 

“Keeping it on the low might not be enough. It’s a stretch, but I think it’s necessary to have the same amount of protection as Sasuke”

 

“I’ll bring it up to him.” His boss drew a long sigh, allowing some time for the two of them to settle in comfortable silence. Even if the kid wasn’t the brightest when it came to certain things, he did have his head on straight and knew when to be serious. If he felt like this was something to look into, then he wouldn't blow it off.

 

After a few hours of going back and forth about what had happened and how Naruto was feeling, he convinced his boss to let him take the rest of the week off to recover. The injury was going to take at least 3 days to heal until the stitches could be taken out. The doctor warned him about taking it easy and resting as much as he could, so Kakashi really had no choice.

 

Plus, he was beating himself up about what had happened. It was just too fast. One moment he was trying to breathe in some fresh air, then the next thing he knew he had a bullet through his shoulder. 

 

On a positive note, they both concluded that the shooter only strikes at night. Both occurrences were later in the evening when the sun goes down, so that could only mean that they use that to cover their movements. Even if the situation was shitty and it stressed everyone out, there was a pattern that could now be identified. That was something worth putting in the case file.

 

But putting past all that, he was still happy it wasn’t Sasuke. Everything he told the raven was true. He would much rather have himself in the hospital than seen that raven in the bed when he knew he should have been able to protect him. He would never forgive himself if that was the case.

 

But what happened is set and stone. Now all that’s left to do is recover and get back to work Monday. He had a few leads that he wanted to build off, but that could wait. The food channel could occupy him for the time being until the nurse sent him home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto flipped through the channels as he sat on his couch. Nothing was ever fucking on Sundays, so he settled for a movie that was already halfway through. He’s seen it multiple times, but it’s good background noise. 

 

After being in the hospital for 2 days, Kakashi finally gave him his phone. Of course he knew people would be worried, but he didn’t think it would be this bad.

 

So, he decided to just invite whoever was free over and tell them what had happened all at once. He wasn’t going to send the same text message to every one of his friends individually. This was the easiest way to go. Plus, he needed a distraction. Sitting around for the last few days was starting to drain him. He was an active person. This was basically house arrest for him.

 

He brushed his jeans off, eyeing the time. He still had about 15 minutes before everyone showed up, so he supposed he could clean a little more. He slid his relaxed figure off the couch, picking up empty water bottles, tossing them in the kitchen’s trash can.

 

It was only Hinata, Lee, TenTen, and Shika that were coming, so it wouldn't be too loud. He definitely owed Hinata an explanation since she was thrown in the middle of everything, so he was preparing his speech in his head while doing the few dishes in the sink.

 

The doorbell sounded his small apartment just as he was putting the last plate in the dishwasher. He closed the lid and headed over to the door, opening it right away with his usual goofy smile. 

 

“Hey, Shika. I knew you’d be the first one.” The blonde stepped aside, allowing his lazy friend to walk inside, already taking claim to a cushioned recliner that was in the corner of the living room. 

 

“Yeah, well I live a floor above you.” The man pulled the lever, leaning back in the chair. He claimed this spot right when he helped the guy move in, so it was a dibs that he never ceased to use. 

 

He rolled his eyes as he started to shut the door, though a pair of pale hands pushed it back open. Hinata smiled at the man, followed by TenTen and Lee who made their way inside.

 

“Looks like the gangs all here.” Naruto pressed the door shut, stepping into the kitchen to grab some drinks before taking his own place on the couch. His 3 guests already claimed their own spot, so he was stuck on the far end.

 

“Dr.Pepper.” He tossed the can to Shika, who only caught it with one hand.

 

“Water.” He reached across Hinata and TenTen for Lee, who was too busy staring at his lady next to him to notice. The girl just rolled her eyes and took it for him, shoving it in hand to get him out of whatever headspace he was in.

 

“Aaaand 2 teas for the lovely ladies.” He winked at TenTen as a silent thanks, though she just laughed. Lee was obviously confused, which just made her amused. This could be more fun than she thought.

 

Naruto set his gatorade down on the wooden table in front of the couch, stepping over to the TV to switch on his game consul. It was tradition to start the evening off with super smash bros.

 

“Look, can we talk about what happened before we do what we usually do?” Hinata announced, catching the blonde off guard completely. She had a snappy tone that drew everyone’s attention, but since no one argued with her, he assumed that everyone was thinking the same thing. Not that he expected anything else.

 

“Well, I was waiting for Sasuke in his office. I wanted some air, so I opened his window and got shot.” He stated calmly, giving the system time to start up. He placed the two controllers on the table and claimed the only empty spot next to Hinata.

 

“Why didn’t you stay and clean yourself up? You were bleeding bad.” The girl crossed her arms, a look of worry spreading over her features.

 

“Because I was working. My job is to protect your boss and that’s what I was doing.” He raked his fingers through his blonde locks, clearly feeling bad about how much his friend was worrying, but he’s had this conversation so many times that it was just draining at this point.

 

“And I get that-”

 

Shika yawned loudly, cutting the girl off. Her face went red from irritation, snapping her eyes at the man who was laying in the chair.

 

“Naruto was doing what his gut was telling him to. I know you all saw the news report too. He wasn’t trying to play hero, he was doing what he would do in any situation.” The lazy man reached for the controller, looking up at Hinata’s eyes who were softening immensely.

 

“It would take more than that to kill our moron.” He smiled at her, reassuring her that everything was under control.

 

“Yeah…” She dragged, handing the other remote to Lee who took it immediately.

 

“I felt bad. I just saw you a few hours ago and then shit went down.” TenTen frowned over at Naruto, though the man just shrugged at her.

 

“It’s part of the job, but I had fun. Even if the night ended shitty, it was still a good day.” The blonde leaned against the side of the couch, watching Shika pick his character first. 

 

“You still scared the lady. TenTen called me almost crying-” Lee’s sentence broke off from the elbow in his gut.

 

Everyone couldn’t help but laugh. The air lightened up quite a bit. Even if the talk was short, it was enough information to move the subject in a different direction.

 

Their game began and Lee, like always, was getting his ass kicked. TenTen was too busy watching and cheering for Lee to notice the other two at the end of the couch.

 

“Hey.” Hinata leaned closer to Naruto, drawing his gaze away from the TV screen to meet hers. “So.. Are you seeing anyone recently?” She wiggled her eyebrows, clearly feeling better from the small pep talk that Shikamaru brought up.

 

Naruto’s cheeks turned so red that even his ears lit up. “No.” His voice cracked. He scanned the room over at his other friends, but they were too focused on the game to notice.

 

“You’re a liar.” She playfully bumped her shoulder against his, chuckling to herself at her friends reaction.

 

“I’m not--” He took a deep breath, trying to regain his color back. “I’m actually not.” He stated casually, feeling the heat in his cheeks cool off.

 

“Oh? So then why was Sasori watching you the whole time your dumbass was passed out?” She squinted at him, clearly unconvinced.

 

The sound of his name made his heart stop. “He was watching me?” He leaned closer to her, dropping his voice lower just in case one of their friends caught on to them not paying attention anymore.

 

“Well, after the ambulance took you, Itachi, Sasuke, and Shisui followed after. Fugaku collected everyone’s attendance sheets from the managers and gave them to me for safe keeping. I guess Sasori overheard him and I talking because he walked over to me once my boss walked away.” She drew her eyes back to the screen. Of course Shika was still winning. Lee sucked ass at this game.

 

“Attendance sheets?” Naruto asked casually, looking back at the game as well.

 

“Itachi made the board members go to each branch and ask each manager to do a roll call on who was present. Sasori, being a manager of Sasuke’s branch, was obligated to tell Fugaku that everyone was accounted for. I guess he overheard him asking if I was okay, since I was upset about everything and he knew that we were friends.” She leaned her body to the side, arching her hips up so she could dig for something in her back pocket.

 

“Itachi’s a scary smart guy. Don’t tell him I said that, though.” Naruto shivered at the thought of those eyes. They were even darker than Sasuke’s. “But… What did you and Sasori talk about?” His curiosity got the best of him as he bit his lip, not daring to take his attention off the screen just in case his cheeks were burning red again.

 

Hinata pulled out a small paper, settling back down on the seat, sliding it in Naruto’s hand. “Sasori asked me to give you his number. He tried to play it off as it being business, but he seemed lighter than his usual self. I thought it was kinda flirty.” She shrugged, though by the way Naruto’s eyes lit up, she knew that there was something going on between the two.

 

“Y-yeah. Thanks.” Naruto cleared his throat, pulling out his phone to save the number real quick. He might as well send the guy a quick text to assure him that he got the number.

 

“NO!” Lee yelled, drawing the blonde’s blue gaze back to the screen after locking his phone. All he was able to text was  **‘hey, this is Uzumaki, Hinata gave me your number.’** It was super fucking lame, but his friend’s yelling startled him and he accidentally hit ‘send.’

 

“I kicked you off the edge. How are you still alive-”

 

Lee stopped talking as his last life was gone. Shika won with no sweat, and TenTen was having a blast because of it.

 

“Let me avenge you.” She took the remote from Lee’s hand, who looked like he just got kicked in the nuts. He might as well have. They all knew who was the man in their relationship.

 

“Alright, but I’m not going easy on you.” Shikamaru glanced at her after picking his character.

 

“That’s fine. I wasn’t planning on letting you beat me either way.” She bit her lip as the match began, already attacking him with full force.

 

“My money’s on TenTen.” Hinata took a sip of her tea, watching the game intently as the two went head on.

 

Naruto’s phone buzzed, drawing his attention  back down as he clicked the side button to turn it back on.

 

**“Took her long enough. I thought I’d never hear from you.”**

 

Sasori. Naruto’s foot tapped on the ground, trying to think of a quirky way to come back at him.

 

**“You were wanting to? Damn, I didn’t know I had that effect on people.”**

 

“ **You wish, blondie. I was just wondering if you were alright.”**

 

**“It’s cute that you’re already worrying about me.”**

 

“Naruto, your turn.” Shika tossed the remote to Naruto, which landed right in between his legs. He cringed forward, his phone sliding next to his legs. Well, that was a mood kill. At least he didn’t have a boner.

 

“Right.” His gaze watched the screen. To his surprise, TenTen did win. No one has ever beat Shika in this game. Even he had trouble with it. “No way.” He rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

 

“I know, she got me. It was all luck, though. My character was stuck when the scene changed--”

 

“Do you want a rematch?” TenTen cut Shika off, locking eye contact with him. It was intense. The room radiated with their competitive energy.

 

“Have at it.” Naruto tossed the controller back to his lazy friend, who caught it with one hand. He knew it was serious because Shika actually sat up. He never does that when gaming. Shit was about to get real.

 

Though, he pulled his phone back up on his lap and tapped back on the message icon to Sasori's number. 

 

**“You’re right. I’m so worried that I want to see you in person to make sure.”**

 

Naruto drew a breath, surprised that the man was already hinting about wanting to hang out in person. 

 

He cleared his throat, sending a quick message to match the straight forward direction, though he did add his own humor to it.

 

**“My place? Tomorrow at 9? Since I know your bedtime is scheduled at 8, Mr. Manager.”**

 

“You’re already going to see him?” Hinata was looking down at his phone the entire time. Yet, he couldn’t be mad. It’s free game unless you’re clearly leaning away from everyone so they get the hint you don’t want to be public with anything.

 

Naruto’s face lit up once more, dragging his eyes away from her so he didn’t make eye contact. “He’s hot and he shows interest. Fuck off.”

 

He looked back down at his vibrating phone, snickering to himself at the response.

 

“ **That’s fine. Send me your address tomorrow morning. I know you need all the rest you can get, Uzumaki.”**

 

“Be careful if you two are going to fuck. You aren’t fully healed.” Hinata chuckled, though the sound of TenTen’s yelling drew their attention back to the game. Shika won this time.

 

“No fair, your power up was OP.” She groaned, leaning into Lee for comfort.

 

“Not my fault your auto-pick made you have a shitty character.” He pulled the recliner back up so the chair was movable again. 

 

He stood up, stretching, eyeing the kitchen, debating on if he or Naruto would draw straws to see who cooks or if they should order delivery. 

 

“I’m thinking sushi. Let’s do delivery.” Naruto cut in, standing up as well. It was almost like he read the man’s mind.

 

“Sweet. I’ll order.” Shika pulled out his cell phone, stepping in the hallway to get some quiet while he called the place.

 

“So, you and Lee..” Hinata eyed the two, entertained by how they both went from tense to flustered.

 

“Oh yeah, what the hell happened?” Naruto downed his Gatorade, wiping his blue liquid mustache off his lip with his sleeve.

 

“Well..” TenTen smiled to herself, pulling a string of hair that fell out of her bun behind her ear as she began.

 

“I work at a restaurant that Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, and two other guys showed up at one night. It was obvious Lee was checking me out, but the guys were being such pricks about it.” TenTen squeezed her hand that was intertwined with bushy brow’s.

 

“Sounds about right.” Hinata shot a small glare at Naruto, who only shrugged at the slight aggression. This wasn’t any news to him.

 

“Anyway, after they left, Lee came back an hour later and walked up to me. He apologized again for his friends behavior and asked if he could make it up to me by taking me out.”

 

“That’s so cute.” Hinata smiled at them, her cheeks also a slight red just by the thought. She was a hopeless romantic.

 

“Maybe if you just told that dumb mutt how you feel-” 

 

Naruto held his breath as Hinata slapped his thigh, the blonde clenching the tender spot almost instantly.

 

“Who’s that?” TenTen couldn’t help but ask. She was apart of the group now, she needed to know what was going on.

 

“My dog is old and has a lot of problems with allergies. We have to take the old girl to the vet every 3 months for a check up, and my vet doctor just so happens to be cute and into me.” She shrugged, trying to play it off as no big deal, but the redness in her cheeks betrayed her covered up attitude.

 

“His name’s Kiba and he’s an ass. Shika and I went to college with him.” Naruto cut in, receiving yet another glare from his friend.

 

“He’s sweet to me.” Hinata crossed her arms, biting the inside of her cheek. 

 

Shika stepped back into the room, sliding his phone in his pocket. “Sushi’s on its way.”

 

“Thank god. I’m starving.” Naruto rubbed his stomach, groaning as it growled at him. “See, it’s yelling at me.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone finally left around 9:30. Shika stayed behind to help clean up bottles and food dishes, but he didn’t stay long after. They both had work in the morning so they cut their goodbyes short.

 

He was able to crawl into bed right before 10. He flipped through his phone, swiping the notification away. He tapped back on Sasori’s contact, realizing that he probably looked like an asshole for not responding to his last message.

 

**“How can I rest when I’m thinking of you?”**

 

He plugged his phone in after setting his alarm before rolling on his side, stretching his sore body out. He felt way better than the first day he came home from the hospital, so that was a plus.

 

All there was to do tomorrow was some paperwork and a few phone calls. The day should be easy enough, even if Monday was his least favorite day of the week. 

 

Though, he would definitely have something to look forward to by the end of the night. Maybe he would pick up something to eat after work. Nothing too fancy, but nothing cheap either. He had to leave some sort of impression on the guy. 

 

It was both exciting and nerve wracking. He hadn’t been on a ‘date’ in awhile. Maybe suggesting his place wasn’t the best idea, but Sasori didn’t come off as a public guy. He was very private and easily entertained. Maybe he’d also appreciate a movie. 

 

Dinner and a movie: Home style. That has a nice ring to it.


	8. Too much to drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets up with Sasuke for "round 2" of the meeting that was delayed due to the second assassination attempt. They have lunch and are surprised by how much they're getting along.
> 
> The date with Sasori is at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT of you aren't going to 'like' the ending of this chapter 
> 
> \---> Mature Content <\---
> 
> ***I apologize for the delay of this chapter. It's lengthy. I promise I'll update within these next few days.

“Okay, but think about it. If a donut truck had its tail lights out, we should be able to pull them over and get free donuts out of of.” Naruto whipped some powder off his lip with his sleeve, arching a brow at his boss who thought it was a good idea to argue at 9 in the morning.

 

“Nah. I’d rather pull over a manager from a coffee shop. Free coffee every morning for a week is equivalent to a tail light ticket.” Kakashi pushed the box of doughnuts in front of him, unable to take another bite.

 

“No way. Free doughnuts is way better than coffee.” The blonde wiped his sugary hands off with a napkin, tossing it in the trash can under his desk.

 

Even though it was a start of another Monday, he was in a good mood. Today would be an easy first day back.  All he had scheduled was catching up on some reports and a few phone calls. He wouldn’t need to leave the office all day.

 

Plus, it was a nice surprise for him to walk in on his boss with free food. It was his type of ‘welcome back’ present and he greatly appreciated it. There was nothing better than to start off a morning with something in your stomach and coffee to wake you up.

 

“To each their own. Did you finish the paperwork that I dropped off on Friday?” Kakashi washed down the taste of chocolate with his coffee, keeping an eye on the man. He was moving more freely than he was when he saw him at the hospital, so that was a good sign.

 

“Actually, I did. I was bored out of my mind Saturday evening, so I stayed up until I finished it all.” Naruto stretched his torso out, ignoring the soreness from his shoulder.

 

“Fantastic. I want you to call Sasuke whenever you can. He emailed me and asked for a status report.” The silver haired man stood, stretching out his aching body. “I’m going to go nap in my office till noon.”

 

“Napping on the clock? You really are getting old.” Naruto leaned to the side of his desk, opening his drawer. He remembered throwing the Uchiha’s card somewhere in there.

 

“I’m not too much older than you, kiddo.” Kakashi rolled his eyes and headed out the room, shutting the door behind him tightly.

 

The blonde finally snatched the small card, closing the desk drawer with his knee. Everything on the card was small. No wonder why it was so hard to fucking find.

 

“Available call times: Between 11-2 in the afternoon.”

 

Shocker. He looked over his shoulder, breathing out a deep exhale through his nose as he read the time. It was only 10:30. He’d have to distract himself for half an hour. 

 

He pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he came across Shika’s.

 

**“Hey, when did you say everything slows down? I wanted to get a hold of your dad and request some background information.”**

 

To the blonde’s surprise, his phone went off right away.

 

**“Pretty much 8-10 am or 7-9 pm. His department slows down especially around 8, so if you want to catch him when he’s just sitting around, that’ll be your best time.”**

 

**“Alright, thanks man.”**

 

He set his phone next to his mouse pad as he furrowed his brows, trying to plan out his days schedule in his head. Because of the time, Sasuke would be the first matter on his list.

 

He hadn’t seen or heard from the guy since the day they fought at the hospital. Though, perhaps that was for the best. It gave him time to thoroughly think everything through and accept that the kiss actually happened; however, the situation was innocent and accidental.

 

Looking back, it was funny how it all played out. Neither of them thought twice about how close they were to each other since they were so pissed off, so something was bound to happen anyway. For the first time, he got to see the raven lose every ounce of confidence he had and run out with his tail between his legs. 

 

Though, he couldn’t help but wonder what the guy was thinking after he left. He got lucky from being interrupted by his boss and the raven’s brother, so he didn’t have to be alone with his thoughts for too long. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed like he was going to do his own thing for awhile.

 

Still, it’s those few minutes that he did have to himself that he kept referring back to. He remembered how rough his hands were, yet his lips were soft and warm. His cologne was faint, but it was enough that it made him smell good without suffocating the room.

 

Hell, even if the guy looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks, he somehow still managed to take care of himself hygienically. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attractive, but that doesn’t change the fact that the guy always managed to piss him off. Every time they were alone in a room together they’d be at each others throats. No matter how hot the guy is, they just didn’t see eye-to-eye.

 

Naruto just shook his head, scooting his chair closer to the phone. He fixed the cuffs of his long sleeve shirt, debating if he should keep the conversation straight to the point or to try and lighten the mood. 

 

Yeah, the Uchiha seemed like a prude, but there were those few moments they did bicker and were able to match each other's intensity without getting mad. Honestly, it was pretty hot, but that was clearly one sided.

 

He finally picked up his office phone, sliding the small business card in front of him to study the numbers before dialing away. He placed the phone between his shoulder and ear, balancing it while rotating his chair back forward. He stretched his legs out on the desk, crossing his foot over the other. It was a rule that whenever they made business phone calls in the office, it had to be on the old piece of shit that came it. The phone looked ancient. 

 

**“Hello, this is Hinata from the Uchiha company. How may I direct your call?”** An all too familiar voice drew the blonde’s attention to the phone more intently, snickering to himself as he relaxed. He didn’t need to play formal this time.

 

**“Hey hot stuff. How much do you cost per hour?”** Naruto asked in a low, sensual voice. He tried to sound as sexy as possible while trying not to laugh and give it away. 

 

By how Hinata’s voice seemed to move away from the phone,  he knew she was trying to re-frame herself from laughing.

 

**“Naruto, I’m working. Don’t catch me off guard like what. Are you calling for Sasuke?”**

 

**“Don’t worry, I won’t tell them that you’re cheap.”** He toyed with the cord on the phone, looping his finger around it.

 

**“My car is worth more than your apartment.”** Hinata drew a breath, biting the inside of her cheek to try to maintain a poker face. **“Since it’s you, I’ll send you to Sasuke’s line immediately.”**

 

**“Thanks, sweet cheeks.”** The blonde said sarcastically as the line was switched, hearing yet another dial.

 

Though, the music just kept on ringing. Sasuke must have put him on fucking hold. 

 

The blonde dragged his feet off the desk, turning back towards his screen monitor and switching it on. If Sasuke was going to take his sweet ass time doing whatever he was doing, then he might as well get everything ready. It was probably just a busy day, but if he waited more than 20 minutes, then he’d just call back in an hour. 

 

He pulled up the document that held all information regarding the case, peering his eyes down it to skim through the details one last time. 

 

The music stopped as the phone was picked up from the other line. **“This is Sasuke Uchiha. How can I help you?”**

 

**“Someone sounds irritated.”** Naruto arched an amused brow. Sasuke's usual calm, deep husk was more scratchy and high pitched. He must have just got done with yelling at someone. 

 

There was a slight pause, followed by the raven clearing his throat. **“It’s been a long morning.”**

 

God dammit. Don’t do it. You’ll regret it Uzumaki. You know you will. So why are you still considering it anyway-

 

He peered back over at the clock, drawing yet another deep exhale. It was somehow already 11:20.  **“You want to grab lunch? It’ll get us both out of the office. I could always tell you what I wanted to then.”**

 

**“Hm.”** Sasuke’s line went silent, though the sound of flipping papers over the line was faint. 

**“That’s fine.”** The man finally stated as he set whatever papers were in his hand to the side.

 

Naruto tapped his foot on the ground, feeling already regretful about asking, though it couldn’t be helped. He’s too nice with shit like this.

 

**“There’s a nice noodle shop close to you. It has a bar and food place upstairs so you won’t have to deal with crying kids.”**

 

“ **I like the sound of that. Where’s it at?”**

 

**“I’ll email you the address.”** The blonde scratched his cheek, realizing that was just as lame as it sounded in his head.

 

**“No one gave you my personal phone number?”** The Uchiha seemed confused, though he didn’t understand why. He thought he was the one who rejected the idea of any personal contact.

 

**“I asked for it before I first interviewed you, but some dude said it was classified and that I had to stick to your business phone.”**

 

**“You should have asked me personally. It would have been easier that way. Do you have a pen and pencil nearby?”**

 

Naruto snatched his personal phone off his desk, swiping the screen to turn it on before tapping on the ‘create new contact’ icon.   **“I’m ready, share away.”**

 

**“Alright. It’s 81…”**

 

After typing all the numbers out, the blonde pressed save and opened up the message ap, sending him a quick text so that the Uchiha could save his number as well.  **“All done. I’ll send you the address in a few. I’m going to print out a copy of my notes and give it to you. That way, you can look over it and fill me in on any details I may have missed.”**

 

**“Perfect. I’ll see you then, Uzumaki.”** And with that, the raven ended the call, leaving the blonde feeling tense. The last time they were alone together, shit escalated real quick.

 

But on the bright side, maybe he could casually bring up the situation so it wouldn’t be bugging him anymore. He really didn't even know if the guy was gay. Maybe he just left because he was uncomfortable with it.

 

Naruto grid his teeth at the thought, finally setting the phone back down on it’s holder. That idea stung more than it should have.

 

But in all reality, it’s none of his business. The man could score anyone he wanted. Fuck, the ladies were probably instantly wet when they found out what his degree was.

 

He would never understand that, but it’s a lost cause. Plus, he had a date this evening. At least that’s what the redhead made it seem like. Casual, maybe?

 

Though, It didn’t matter at the moment. He could worry about that later. Right now, he had to work to do. Hopefully the Uchiha wouldn’t piss him off too much this time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto looked at his watch one last time, tapping his finger on the table with a dragged sigh. He’d been waiting for 20 minutes by himself. The aroma of food wasn’t helping his patience, either. His stomach was growling louder with every minute that passed.

 

TenTen was staring at him from across the room. She was able to say hey and play it casual by asking what he wanted to drink. 

 

Of course he turned her away because he said he waiting for someone, but that was his mistake. She instantly assumed he was waiting for his date.

 

Apparently, ‘not in a billion years’ wasn’t a satisfying answer because she kept eyeing on him this whole time.

 

He mumbled to himself, his blue gaze peering back to the door, only to be disappointed yet again. He never thought that that guy would ever be this late to something in his life.

 

The blonde leaned on his side, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and tapping on it. He pulled up their conversation, skimming over their last couple text messages just in case he missed something.

 

**“Thanks for the address. I’ll be there around 1:30”**

 

**“Sounds good. See you then.”**

 

Well, it’s almost 2. Even he was almost 10 minutes late, but still somehow got here before the Uchiha.

 

Naruto fiddled his thumbs, debating on what to say to the next text he would have to send.

“ **Yo, where are you at-”**

 

No, no. That’s too forward. He pressed the backspace, deleting the message. A deep small sigh escaped his lips the more he contemplated what to send. It’s just a message, why did it matter how it sounded?

 

“Having trouble?” A familiar husk asked as the man leaned over him, watching the blonde struggle.

 

“You’re late.” Naruto sat his phone on the table, ignoring the fact that he was watching what he was doing. “How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Not too long. I just walked in and saw you over here.” The Uchiha made his way to the seat in front of the detective, watching the man ease up. “I apologize for being late. The meeting ran later than I expected.”

 

“It’s not that big of a deal.” The blonde shrugged, arching a curious brow, though not saying anything after.

 

TenTen watched the two interact before she made her move. That was her cue to ask for orders, plus she was curious about who her friend was seeing that evening. “Heya! I’m TenTen and I’ll be your waiter this evening-”

 

Her eyes settled on Sasuke widely. Out of everyone in the world, he was the last person she would suspect that caught the blonde’s eye. He just wasn’t his type.

 

She cleared her throat, turning her attention back to Naruto who was giving her that ‘don’t do anything stupid’ look. A small smirk cornered her lips. “What would you like to drink?”

 

“Dr.Pepper.” The blonde sat straighter in his seat. Out of all days that TenTen was working, it had to be today. He hadn’t thought this through.

 

“And for your date?” TenTen turned to the raven, tilting her head innocently as she noted what the pervious man asked for.

 

Sasuke knew what she was doing. It was obvious that the two were familiar with each other by how the blonde was staring her down by her choice of words.

 

He mirrored her smirk, clearly entertained by the situation as he spoke; “Unsweetened tea.”

 

Naruto was flipping shit internally as he looked between the two of them. The raven was going along with it? The prude he knew not arguing with that small comment?

 

TenTen bowed slightly before standing straight, laughing lightly at how much her friend was turning red. “Not a problem. I’ll be right back.” She turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

 

“Is she a friend of yours?” The Uchiha leaned forward, placing his arms on the table as he watched the detective. 

 

“She’s my friends girlfriend... Sorry about that.” The blonde rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with the businessman. He would definitely get pay back later.

 

“I’ve never met someone who turns so many different colors in .2 seconds.” The raven rested his head in his palm, not hiding any of the sarcasm that flavored his tease.

 

“I only turn 2 colors, thank you.” Naruto eyed back over to the Uchiha once he settled down. It seemed like the man wasn’t going to bring up what had happened at the hospital himself.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, though his lips curved. That was the closest thing to a smile that he’s ever worn in public.

 

TenTen headed back towards the table, setting the two drinks down in front of them. “Are you ready to order?”

 

Both of them nodded, signaling the waiter to pull out her pen and notepad. “What can I get you two?”

 

“The usual.” Naruto spread his legs, sinking his figure into the seat. Even the thought of his pork ramen was making his stomach turn.

 

The girl jolted it down, turning her attention back to the Uchiha. “And for you?” 

 

“Beef with a side salad.” The man shot her an amused look, clearly giving her some credit for earlier.

 

“Sounds good. I’ll be back with it shortly.” She smiled before heading off in the other direction.

 

“Are you alright, Uzumaki?” Sasuke arched a curious brow, watching how the man slumped  over in his seat.

 

“Yeah, just starving. I swear this place was sent from the gods. Hands down the best noodle shop in town.” He sat back up, reaching next to him to grab something.

 

“With your taste in anything, I might just disagree.” The raven followed the detective’s movements, interested in what the man before him was doing.

 

Naruto placed a folder on the table, sliding it over for the man to grab. “Even someone like you would enjoy it, trust me.” 

 

“Hn.” Sasuke just hummed, taking the folder with ease. He pulled it open, flipping through each page as he skimmed the information . “This is what you’ve gathered so far?”

 

“Unfortunately. I found what caliber bullet they used and Itachi said it was definitely a sniper rifle. Also, there were scuff marks and shoe prints on top of both buildings. We were able to capture that and get measurements for it.”

 

“But have you found any suspects?” The man was impressed by the detectives work, but it would all be for nothing if they didn’t have a clue where it all lead to.

 

“I have theories..’’ The blonde raked his fingers through his blonde locks, noting how the Uchiha wasn’t impressed by his statement. “With everything I know about the case so far, there’s no way that this is an outside source. I’m almost positive that there’s someone linked with your company that’s either doing it themselves or helping someone else do it.”

 

“And why do you say that?” The Uchiha interlocked his fingers in front of him, curious with how the man was piecing everything together.

 

“Because of the timing. There’s no way someone like me could pull anything like that off.” The blonde stood more confidently, even though he practically dissed himself.

 

“Someone like you?” Sasuke tilted his head to the side, indicating that he had no idea where the man was trying to go with this.

 

“Someone who doesn’t know your world. I wouldn’t know when you get off work and what time your company closes for the night. The first time, they planned for you to leave within that 15 minute time span when there was no security around you and your brother. With the second attempt, they knew exactly where your office was and they planned for you to be there at that specific time. They know what your schedule is.” Naruto watched how the Uchiha tensed up. It was just a theory, but it was logical enough for the man to have a reaction to it.

 

“My best friend’s dad works for the mayor’s Intel unit. I’m going to give him a call and have him run a more in depth background check on each person in your branch and Itachi’s. He’ll highlight anything that’s worth knowing about.” He added, causing the Uchiha to relax his shoulders. 

 

“Tell me what you find. If anything. I understand where you’re going with this, but my uncle is the one who looks at everyone’s application and does in depth record checks. He’s not that kind of man to necessarily miss anything criminal.” 

 

“Anything criminal ON the record, but I’ll be able to find anything that has been wiped off. Anything related to their past.” 

 

TenTen headed back their way, holding a tray containing two large bowls of food. She passed out their bowls before hugging the trey with a devilish smile. “Would that be all for the love birds?”

 

Naruto’s cheeks burned deeply as he stared down his friend. “I swear to god-”

 

“That’ll be all, thank you.” Sasuke cut the detective off, eyeing him from the side with a calm expression.

 

“Alright. Enjoy.” She bowed slightly once more, returning back to the floor to take another table’s order.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Naruto buried his face in his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment. He would have been fine if she was joking with someone he knew better, but with the Uchiha, it was a whole other story.

 

“Don’t be. Going along with it saves you the burden from having to explain yourself.” The man picked up the spoon, taking a sip of the broth. Looks like he’d have to swallow his words after all. The taste was unique and flavorful. They must have used different herbs to prevent the dish from tasting like just soaked meat.

 

“What about the media?” Naruto took a peak of the man between his fingers, smiling to himself with how satisfied he looked. The place wasn’t fancy by all means, but the food was better than the price. It was cheap, filled you up, and it didn’t break your wallet. It was his go-to restaurant.

 

“The media really doesn’t get involved with my everyday life unless I’m making a large business deal that would benefit our company exponentially.” Sasuke glanced up at the man, snickering at the sight of his light pink features. 

 

“That must be stressful.” The blonde pulled his hands off, taking a deep breath until his color faded to normal. He picked up his own food, digging in as well.

 

Sasuke whipped his lip off with a napkin, shrugging at the comment. “Business is business. I’ve learned when someone is being genuine or they’re just trying to make as much money as possible by ripping you off. People want our products because of the name brand.”

 

“Could you sign that napkin? I would love to make $200 by saying one of the Uchiha brothers graced it with their lips.” Naruto winked, not hiding the goofy expression that came with his cheerful laugh.

 

The raven’s lips curled, not hesitating to take the opportunity that the blonde so easily threw at him. “Does that mean I graced you with my lips?”

 

Naruto choked on one of his noodles as he kept his gaze on the table. He reached for his drink, chugging half the liquid before settling it back down. 

 

He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. He figured that he would bring it up subtly and they would both put it past them, but of course the Uchiha had to mess up his plan.

 

“There was no grace in that. Fuck off.” Naruto could feel his color returning to his cheeks. He shoved some pork in his mouth, staring at the food, ignoring the eyes that were observing his actions.

 

The two finished their food in silence. Naruto ate the last of his meal, pushing it in front of him, grunting lowly as he held his stomach. “I can die in peace now.”

 

Sasuke followed the motion, finishing the last bit of tea that was still in the cup. “Thank you for suggesting this place.”

 

“Hey, anyone with taste buds would admit that the food is amazing.” He smiled at the man while  standing up from his seat, giving his satisfied muscles a quick stretch. “I’ll walk you back to your office like the true gentleman I am.”

 

The raven rolled his eyes, sliding out of his seat as well. He was taller than the detective and bigger in size. “I don’t think I need you to protect me-”

 

Naruto shot a glare at the man, crossing his arms in protest. “I’m paying for your food. The least you could do is let me walk you back.”

 

The man parted his lips to argue, though he was silenced by the blonde’s finger on his lip. 

 

“Come on, pretty boy. You can complain on our way back.” The blonde’s blue gaze lit up with amusement as they made eye contact. He winked, slowly pulling his hand away as he headed towards the register.

 

Sasuke’s eyes trailed down to the blonde’s ass. His jeans weren’t the tightest, but they defined his features enough for the mind to get an idea of what it was working with. 

 

He found Naruto interesting, to say the least. Usually he doesn’t like having lunch out of the office, but with how chaotic things have been lately, he knew he needed some air.

 

The blonde just happened to offer. After debating it, he decided that it would be a nice change. He wasn’t opposed to being in the blonde’s presence as much the more he was around him. In fact, he felt...somewhat more relaxed.

 

He watched the man pay, though he must have said something because the girl was laughing. The detective just had a lively personality. As much as the guy pissed him off, he was able to amuse him and even make him smile sometimes. Though, he would never tell him that piece of information. Only his brother was able to do that, and that was a rarity.

 

The blonde headed back over with his usual goofy smile. “You about ready to go?”

 

Sasuke nodded, walking in the direction of the door, the blonde close behind him.

 

“What did you do to make that woman laugh?” The Uchiha peered over his shoulder, opening the door for the detective, allowing him to step out first until he followed suit.

 

“I told her that the food was great, but that waitress made me feel like a kid in grade school by how much she was burning my ego.” 

 

The two men walked side by side, more closely than either of them noticed.

 

Sasuke snickered, his eyes peering over to the man next to him. He noted how the blonde looked more relaxed, so there was no embarrassment left in the man for the time being.

 

“Your ego needed to be cut down anyway.” The Uchiha bit the inside of the cheek, enjoying the unpleased huff that came from the detective.

 

“Well, whenever I see you, It makes me realize how cooler I am.” Naruto crossed his arms, keeping his focus straight ahead. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, he was having fun. Maybe the Uchiha wasn’t as bad as he thought.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto opened the door to his apartment, carrying a small bag of food that he got on his way back from work.

 

He slid his shoes off by the door, stepping into the kitchen to set the bag down and his copy of paperwork to quickly wash his hands. It was already 9 and Sasori texted him that he was on his way, so he wouldn’t have time to shower.

 

He sped walked to his bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing the fabric in the hamper. His house was still nice from when he cleaned it up last weekend, so he didn’t have to worry about making his apartment tidy last minute.

 

After changing, he stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a small exhale. He wore a grey t-shirt with a giant thumbs up, saying ‘that’s MR. Asshole to you.’ and sweats that hugged around his hips loosely.

 

He made his way into the living room, turning on the tv to a channel that always played movies. The one that was on now was just about ending, so that was perfect timing on his part.

 

The doorbell rang, drawing his blue gaze to the door. He looked quickly in the mirror that hung behind his couch, raking his fingers in his blonde locks to fix his hair. 

 

The man stepped over to the door, opening it casually as he peered over the redhead, who looked back up at him with a small grin.

 

“Hey.” Sasori eyed past the man to peak inside the house. It was more organized than he had anticipated, which surprised him.

 

“Hey.” Naruto stepped aside, allowing the man to enter his apartment, shutting the door behind him.

 

He wore jeans and a plain white shirt that defined his features perfectly. He eyed up and down his small frame, though he forced himself to looks elsewhere. He dragged his body into the kitchen, opening the bag of food. “Since you just got off work, I bought us dinner.”

 

“How charming.” The redhead slid his shoes off next to Naruto’s, looking around his apartment more keenly. “You have a nice place.”

 

“Thanks. I live by myself, so It’s roomy.” He made his way to the living room with Sasori close behind him as they both sat in the middle of the couch.

 

“How was your day?” Naruto smiled at the man, pulling out two bowls of noodles. It was filling, but it wasn’t hard on the stomach. He didn’t know how the evening would go, so he took precautions on what to get.

 

Sasori was caught off guard by the question, though he just tilted his head, showing no expression on his face. “Boring. It was slow today and a lady yelled at me for not sending her call straight to my boss.”

 

“Why didn’t you?” Naruto handed the man his bowl, which he took immediately. 

 

“Because she was wanting to set up a meeting with him, but I told her that she would have to discuss that matter with our secretary.” The man shrugged, clearly not bothered by it.

 

The blonde arched a curious brow. “That’s still bullshit. I don’t understand why people have to be so dramatic over small things.” He stood up, deciding he should get something to lighten the mood. He made his way back into the kitchen, shuffling through each of his cabinets.

 

The smaller man just watched him, finding his struggle amusing, though not commenting on it. “You’re telling me. I have those type of calls at least once a day.” Sasori called out, turning his attention back to the tv. A romantic comedy was just starting up. Though it wasn’t his preferred genre, he wouldn’t mind watching something different

 

The detective came back, carrying two wine glasses and a bottle.”Let’s take your stress off then.” He sat back down, opening the bottle and pouring the liquid inside, handing one of the glasses to the man.

 

Sasori took it, sipping it with ease. “What did you do today?”

 

Naruto closed the bottle, resting it on his wooden table. “Well, I went out to lunch with Sasuke, called my friends dad, then came home.”

 

Sasori leaned closer to Naruto, making the man’s gaze lock on his. His heart was pounding from the closing distance, though there was something more thick in the air.

 

“Just a couple of buddies grabbing lunch?” The redhead’s eyes lowered to the blonde’s lips, though they moved back up to stare directly in the bright blue that captivated him.

 

“We talked business mostly.” Naruto snickered at him, breathing in his cinnamon fragrance that he always wore. He hadn’t thought about the smaller man being a jealous type.

 

“And how’s that case going, Mr. Uzumaki.” Sasori took a hold of the grey shirt, forcing the detective forward until they were only inches apart.

 

Naruto’s head felt like it was spinning. “It’s fine.” He breathed, digging his nails in the man’s thigh.

 

Sasori chuckled at how the detective's reaction, though he broke contact, eyeing the semi hard length that was showing through the man’s sweat pants.

 

Naruto’s cheeks were flustered. It’s been over a year since he’s gotten laid, so the contact was making his body react more harsher. He needed to calm down.

 

He took a hold of the glass, downing the bitter liquid in one go, only to pour himself another one instantly. “Would you like some more?”

 

The redhead only drank about half of his, but he just smiled and held up his drink. “Of course.”

 

Naruto poured a little more in his glass before setting the bottle down.

 

After an hour of the two drinking and finishing up their food, the movie was about 45 minutes in. Sasori was resting his head on his shoulder, curled up tightly next to the man next to him.

 

The blonde’s arm dangled loosely around the his shoulder as he held his drink in his free hand. He must have had 4 glasses already by how much the buzz was calming him down. He finished up the liquid one more time before resting it on the table next to him. 

 

Sasori watched the man place his glass down, sitting up right after. He raised his hand, looping his index finger around a loose strand of blonde hair that fell in Naruto’s face. “Let me make you a drink. My family is in the wine business, so I could give you a taste of something you would never have dreamed of.”

 

The blonde just smiled, taking a hold of the redhead’s hand, intertwining their fingers together “I think I’ve had enough.”

 

“It’s my treat to your hospitality.” The smaller man leaned forward, trailing his smooth lips over the blonde’s jaw line.

 

Naruto’s core tensed, shivering from the light kisses. “Alright, you win. My liquor is in the cabinet next to the microwave.” 

 

Sasori stood up, taking their two drinks, heading into the kitchen to the cabinet that the man directed him to.

 

The blonde watched the man move, though his gaze moved back to the movie. The main character was finally getting action from the guy she was head over heels for.

 

The blonde shifted his position in his chair, feeling his length harden as the scene turned to an innocent make out session to them falling on a bed.

 

Sasori came back, resting next to Naruto, scooting closer as he handed him his own drink. “Cheers?”

 

Naruto turned his attention to the man next to him, raising his hand to clink their glasses together. “Cheers.”

 

They both downed the glass fully in one go. Naruto sat his glass back on the nearby table, his core tightening once more from the arousement in his pants.

 

“Something the matter?” Sasori placed his hand on the detective’s leg, toying with the strings on his waistline. 

 

The man spread his legs to the sound of moaning coming from the movie. By how the redhead’s amusement spiked up, he could tell that he was noticing his erection.

 

Sasori cupped his length, rubbing his warm hand up and down it, only making his aching member harder.

 

Naruto breathed out a low groan, rubbing his hips against the hand. That last drink was a mistake. He wouldn’t be able to control himself right away with his head in other places.

 

Sasori pulled his hand off, making his way on top of the man, pressing himself down on the hardness under him. He rotated his hips clockwise, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck tightly. He had a sinnister glimpse in his eyes, though it was quickly masked by his own arousal.

 

The blonde’s cheeks burned red. He didn’t know what was happening with his body, but he couldn’t think. His dick was the one in control now.

 

He settled his hands on the smaller man’s hips, pushing them down as he moved. He rubbed himself against his ass, pulling him forward so there was no distance between their bodies. He leaned his head to the crook of his neck, trailing light kisses against his smooth skin, causing the redhead to tense. He could feel the man’s erection starting to harden against his stomach. 

 

“Let me help you.” Naruto’s breath was warm against the skin that he was attacking with his lips. He slid his hands down, unbuckling the belt around the man’s waist. He dropped it next to him, now unbuttoning his jeans and forcing the zipper down. 

 

“Fuck--” Sasori raked his hand behind the detective’s head, intertwining his fingers in the blonde strands as he forced the detective to look up, forcing his piercing blue gaze to stare into his eyes as if he was looking for something specific. He brushed his length against his chest, feeling his own cheeks swell with pink as a satisfied grin cornered his lips.

 

Naruto licked his suddenly dry lips, hooking his hands tightly on the smaller man’s hips as he stood up from the couch, holding the redhead above him, his muscles becoming more defined from the strain.

 

Sasori crashed his lips against the blonde’s, invading every square inch of his mouth. Naruto brushed his tongue against his, carrying the man to his bedroom.

 

He shoved the redhead on his bed, pulling his shirt up and over his head. The two were breathing hard, but that didn’t stop the detective to crawl on top of him. He took a hold of the white t-shirt, tearing the fabric in half with ease. He leaned closer to the man, kissing along his bare chest and down to his stomach.

 

Sasori’s hips arched at the feeling. He struggled to pull his pants down, though with the help from the blonde, it made it easier. “If you keep teasing, I’m going to go crazy.” He breathed, pulling his briefs down, biting his bottom lip in relief that his member was bouncing freely.

 

Naruto was too out of it to answer. He stopped his trail of kisses at his waist line, sitting up to stare hungrily at the man under him. His blue eyes were darkened in a way that made the redhead’s skin crawl. 

 

The blonde pulled the smaller man’s legs up and over his shoulders as he leaned down, freeing his own length. 

 

“L-lube!” Sasori’s voice broke, his length starting to ache from anticipation. 

 

“I-it’s in the top drawer on my dresser.” Naruto breathed out, wrapping his hand around Sasori's leaking member, stroking his base. 

 

Sasori reached to the side of him, pulling the drawer open. He fumbled around the drawer until he found the bottle before handing it to the detective. He was panting, watching the man who was giving his length attention, causing small moans to escape his lips. “God--”

 

Naruto took the bottle, squeezing the thick liquid on two fingers, moving them down at the man’s entrance. His mind was so clouded that he just shoved the two in, stretching him wide, curling his fingers inside until he found his special spot, making the redhead’s legs twitch already.

 

“F-Fuck! Put it inside!” The smaller man was tearing up, though he just dug his fingers in the sheets of the bed.

 

Naruto pulled out the condom that he stashed in his pocket, tearing it open with his teeth and sliding it down on his pulsing member. He pulled his hand out, leaning over the redhead so they were closer together, shoving himself inside until he was swallowed up by the man’s begging hole.

 

He grabbed his bed frame, slamming himself deep inside the man over and over, making the bed smack against the wall with each thrust.

 

He arched his hips upward, shoving the head of his cock into the special spot that drove the smaller man crazy.

 

“Fuck! Uzumaki!” Sasori yelled, knowing his eyes were rolling back from the pleasure that filled him.

 

The blonde closed his eyes, focusing solely on the pleasure that twitched his aching member. He rolled his hips inside the man, slowing his movements down, stretching the hole enough to the point where it was loosening up.

 

Once the tightness subsided, Naruto grid his teeth and forced his length fully inside, making the bed hit the wall faster and more rapidly. He was starting to feel heavier, though he shook it off as being super horny from not getting action in so long.

 

“I can’t hold back anymore-” Sasori cut himself off, shooting his load all over Naruto’s stomach. Naruto felt the sudden tightening around his member. He gave a few more deep pumps until his own orgasm controlled his muscles, groaning at the feeling of release.

 

His body shook as he breathed, waiting for his orgasm to cease fully before he pulled himself out, taking the condom off and tossing it in a nearby trash can. He rested his back against the sheets, catching his breath, though the heavy feeling was only getting worse. 

 

“Fuck…” Sasori breathed out, turning his attention to the man next to him. They both layed there for a minute, cooling off and relaxing until, finally, the redhead sat up.

 

“Thanks for dinner.” Sasori smiled, skimming his index finger down Naruto’s arm. “I thought you were stressed out about all the drama from the case, so I took it upon myself to help you out.”

 

The blonde chuckled to himself, shrugging at the comment. “It’s not that stressful.”

 

“How so?” Sasori tilted his head as he stood, finding his pants and briefs on the floor. He stepped into his underwear, sliding it all the way up as he watched the exhausted man in the bed.

 

“Because I’ve pinpointed some shit that I think could be leads.” Naruto pulled the covers over his waistline, watching the man before him get dressed.

 

Sasori stepped into his pants, zipping and buttoning everything back up, though he was slightly annoyed that he would have to drive home shirtless. He cleared his throat, remembering that his belt was still on the couch. “Oh? Like what?”

 

Naruto sat up, grabbing a small hand towel next to his bed, wiping the cum off his stomach and chest. He wasn’t able to think anymore, so he just blurted out what came to mind. “Well, I think it’s someone in the company that’s behind all this. Personally, I don’t think it’s only one person behind all of this.”

 

The redhead just smiled at him innocently. “I think you’re just overthinking it.” He walked around the bed to the blonde, placing a light kiss on his temple. “No one in the company would want to hurt those two. They’re why we get our paychecks.”

 

Naruto’s eyes trailed on the man’s features, smiling to himself as his head began to cloud. “Yeah… you’re probably right.”

 

“I’ll lock the door on my way out.” Sasori winked to the man, heading out of the bedroom, peering over his shoulder one last time to look at the man who watched him.

 

They waved goodbye before Sasori shut the bedroom door. Naruto sat there for a moment, holding his throbbing head until he heard the front door shut. He really did have too much to drink. 

 

He really should rinse off quickly in the shower then crash. Though, surprisingly, the more he sat there, the more he felt like he couldn’t move. He’d never been this dead tired from sex before.

 

Though, that was probably from the alcohol.  

 

And he had work tomorrow. He should have planned this for a Friday. The hangover was going to be hell in the morning.


	9. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets up with Shikaku (Shikamaru's dad) to talk about what he found when he did the background checks of every employee under Sasuke's and Itachi's branch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of new suspects.
> 
> Naruto finally sees who Sasori is/is not.
> 
> A little bit of Kakashi and Shika in this chapter.

Naruto leaned against his refrigerator, closing his eyes as he breathed in the aroma of his ground coffee. It was only 5:30 in the morning but he couldn’t fall back asleep. It was odd how early he was up before his alarm went off, but his head was pounding so bad that he couldn’t blow it off anymore.

 

He pulled himself up to stand straighter, holding the side of his temple, hissing at the throbbing sensation. He’s never had this bad of a headache. Even in his college days when he woke up from a hangover. Yeah, he’d be down for the day, but his head was so sensitive that even the steam from the coffee was irritating his eyes.

 

He stepped out of the kitchen and took a seat on his living room couch, switching the only thing that was remotely interesting on this early in the morning; the news. Most of his favorite channels were all advertisements for food or work out equipment at this time. Nothing really got good until about 8, which is when all of the kids cartoons would pop on.

 

Even though most of the shows were kiddish, they were still somewhat entertaining to watch. Especially when he just wanted background noise for cleaning.

 

The blonde leaned his body down, falling on his side to lay against the couch. The aspirin he took not too long ago finally kicked in, but it didn’t fully take the ache away.  

 

This had never happened to him before. Having a hangover and being blackout drunk was one thing, but he knew he hadn’t had that much to drink. Not to mention his body felt heavier and weaker than his usual hangovers. Hell, he couldn’t even move right away when he woke up. It took a few minutes for body to have feeling again.

 

The last thing he remembered was hearing the door shut not too long before he fell asleep. That’s probably when Sasori must have left.

 

Honestly, It would have been nice if the redhead stayed. He didn’t have to leave right after they finished, but if the guy wanted to play it casual, then so be it.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, adjusting the waist line of his sweatpants. It was the same ones he wore last night, but he didn’t find it necessary to wear another pair if these weren’t dirty. It was also the closest thing to him on the floor.

 

He mumbled to himself, finding it best to not think too much about last night since his head was throbbing enough without his wheels turning. He swiped his phone on, arching an interested brow as he saw a missed call and a few text messages.

 

Naruto tapped on Shika’s message first, biting the inside of his cheek as he skimmed the short message;

 

**“Hey dumbass. I gave my dad your number and he tried to call you. It’s only 10 pm. What the fuck are you doing?”**

 

The blonde rolled his eyes as he quickly typed out his response;

 

**“I had company over and I didn’t have my phone near me. I’ll give him a call this morning.”**

 

He checked his other messages, snickering to himself as he saw that Sasuke sent him a message at 9:30.

 

**“Hey, thanks again for lunch. I appreciate it. Fill me in on anything new you find out.”**

 

Okay, that was pretty cute. The Uchiha never struck him as having anything even close to a soft spot, but once again, that was just another thing he misread from the guy.

 

He placed his phone on the table, realizing that his coffee must have been done at least for the past 10 minutes.

 

He dragged himself back into the kitchen, his blue gaze peering to the bag that he got last night. He crunched up the paper and stepped on the bottom lever of his trash can, opening up the lid and tossing the paper into it.

 

Suddenly, his core tensed as he stared intently at the counter, his eyes roaming around the marble top. Didn’t he place his copy of the report on the table?

 

Shit. He quickly sped walked into his bedroom, opening every drawer he could find and shuffling through it, though it was nowhere to be found.

 

“This cannot be fucking happening.” He breathed out, more irritated than anything that he misplaced something so important.

 

For the next half hour, he searched up and down every square inch of his apartment, but the file was gone. He made his way to the couch, gripping at his loose strands of hair as he sat down, kicking himself in the ass for being so careless. He swore he placed it next to the bag of food, but somehow someway he must have misplaced it. Maybe while he was drunk he put it somewhere else.

 

Either way, he didn’t have time to find it. Thank god he had more copies on his computer at work, but it was still stressful to know that the file wasn’t in his possession.

 

He looked to the side of him, his eyes widening as he realized the time. It was already 6:45. He would have to rush if he wanted to get to work on time.

 

He picked up the remote to turn his tv off. He didn’t even get to fucking enjoy his coffee warm. If it was going to be one of ‘those’ days, then he might as well do what Kakashi does when he has a shitty morning; nap till noon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto finally sat in his office chair, holding a styrofoam cup in his hand filled with coffee. The break room always had a pot filled, but it was cheap and it took 3 cups for him to feel like he was waking up.

 

Though, at least he made it to work on time. He stayed in the shower longer than he wanted, but he scrubbed himself numb because he wasn’t able to wash off last night. That part he remembered.

 

He grunted, resting his head in his hands as he took a sip of his drink. The cold only made the throbbing worse, but Kakashi gave him a stronger milligram aspirin that he swore on his life has saved him from going nuts. He’d take his word for it, since he already downed 2.

 

The blonde pulled out his phone once more. Even if he could vaguely remember setting the document down on his counter, there was still a possibility that he accidentally put his copy with Sasuke’s. He already messaged TenTen if there was anything left on his booth, but she said there was nothing there when she cleaned their table up.

 

Fuck it. He pressed Sasuke’s contact, praying to every god that he could think of that the Uchiha didn’t find it weird that he was calling on his personal number. He had just gotten it and he didn’t want to be ‘that guy’ who called everyday out of nowhere.

 

He placed the phone on his cheek, hearing the ringing, though after a few seconds it went straight to voicemail.

 

He breathed out a sigh, ending the call and resting his phone back on the desk. His phone was off, so he was probably in an early meeting or talking to someone important. But what else is new?

 

The blonde turned on his monitor, tapping his foot impatiently as it started up. After putting in his password, he pulled up the document and pressed ‘print.’ Even if he didn’t have his original one, he couldn’t cry over it. He would just need to go back through everything and highlight the key information all over again. It wouldn’t take long since he knew what he was looking for, but that didn’t make it any less of a pain in the ass.

 

He spun his chair around, staring up at the ceiling until he heard his phone ‘ding.’ He steadied himself, leaning over his desk and tapped on the screen, smiling to himself as he assumed it was Sasuke. Though, to his disappointment, it was just Shika.

 

His lips curled to a frown, unconscious at the fact that he was doing so. He swiped the message, cocking a brow as he read it.

 

**“Don’t worry about it. I set up a meeting for you to come by the office at noon. Room B20 on the first floor.”**

 

Well, the meeting with his dad would happen sooner or later, so he wouldn’t protest against it. Though, it was surprising how quick the older man already had all the information he needed. He estimated that he wouldn’t hear back from him for about a month.

 

**“Alright. I’ll swing by your office after everything is done.”**

 

The blonde stood up and made his way out of his office, smiling at the other officers and detectives that waved at him until he stopped in front of his bosses office. He knocked twice before opening the door, stepping in and quickly shutting it behind him.

 

Kakashi turned his attention towards the young detective as the door shut. “Hey, Naruto. What’s up?” The silver haired man turned his chair to face forward, giving the man his full attention.

 

“I just want to let you know that I’m going to be out of the office most of today. Shika’s dad finally got back to me and told me to meet him at noon, but It’s at the mayor’s office. And you know how much of a pain in the ass that drive is.” The blonde slid his hands in his back pockets, tensing his shoulders at the thought of how bad the morning traffic was going to be.

 

“That’s fine. Make sure you copy the documents he gives you tomorrow morning for me.” He turned his chair back towards his screen monitor, returning to whatever he was doing.

 

“Sure thing.” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as stepped out of the office, shutting the door once more before he headed out of the building quickly, picking up his jacket on his way out.

 

He slid the fabric on, shivering at the light breeze. Winter was finally warming up as spring was creeping around the corner, so he didn’t have to bundle up as warm as he did a month ago. It was nice, considering that once he walked into his office, he was stripping half his clothing off. However, he’d rather dress warm for a few months than use gas to drive a few blocks. It wasn’t a far walk to begin with.

 

He turned in the direction of his apartment building, walking down the busy morning street. He shoved his hands in his pockets, breathing heavily from the cool air. He was feeling better as the morning went on, though he was starting to think his ache was actually a migraine. He’d have to ask Shika’s dad about it, since he suffers from chronic ones.

 

Looking back, he remembered Shika missing school to take care of his dad because they were so bad. Especially back in grade school, though once he was proscribed stronger medication, he didn’t have to stay as often.

 

Jesus. How long has it been since he’s seen his dad? Their graduation ceremony from college? Damn, hopefully he won’t get pounded with questions on what’s new with his life.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The blonde maneuvered his way into a parking spot, trying his best not to hit any cars around him. Another reason why he preferred walking everywhere was because he hated driving. Not because he was a shitty driver, but because he was terrified of everyone else around him. His first car in high school was wrecked because some chick who just got her license wasn’t paying attention and rear ended him pretty bad.

 

He pulled his keys out of the ignition, stepping out of his silver Kia and carefully shutting the door. He made his way to the office building, hitting the ‘lock’ button before walking inside. He peered around, noting that there was only a lady sitting at the desk while the rest of the lobby was empty.

 

He smiled slightly at her as he stepped up to her desk, drawing the girls attention to him. “Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have a meeting with Shikaku Nara at noon.”

 

The girl pushed up her glasses skeptically at the man as she clicked on something on her computer, skimming down the screen until she met her gaze with the detectives. “Indeed, you do. Room B20. It’ll be on your right down the hallway.”

 

“Thank you.” He bowed slightly, heading towards the direction she stated. Even though he’s been here a million times, it never ceases to amaze him how big the place was.

 

He stopped at the door, turning the knob and taking a peek inside. Thankfully, Shikaku was the only one there.

 

He pushed the door open, smiling wide as the man looked up in his direction, mirroring the blonde’s expression. “Hey, kiddo! It’s been awhile.” The man called out, walking over to him to greet him.

 

“Hello Mr. Nara, I’m glad to see you’re well.” Naruto shook the man’s hand, though the guy just pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing his aching body tightly.

 

Naruto grunted as the man eased off. “It’s surprising to see you still have some strength in your old age.”

 

Shikaku arched an amused brow, directing the detective to a table in the back of the room. “I’m surprised that you don’t have a black eye. That mouth of yours has yet to leave any permanent marks on you.”

 

The blonde just laughed off the comment. It was true, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have any scars. He just hid them well.

 

He peered around the room, taking in the small details. One side of the room was filled with computers and technical equipment, while the other side had a couch and a tv. Hell, if he came to work every morning with cool shit to play with and a nice area to lounge, he would stop complaining about waking up so early.

 

“Has my son done anything stupid while living on his own?” Shikaku grabbed a large stack of papers off the wooden table, handing it to the blonde, which he took right away.

 

“Temari isn’t pregnant, so that’s a good thing.” Naruto opened the file, feeling his chest sink at the enormous stack that was in the folder.

 

“Jesus, they’ve been together since his senior year in high school. Why hasn’t the guy just asked her to marry him?” He lead the detective to the couch, sitting on one side of it while Naruto sat next to him, setting the folder down on a smaller coffee table.

 

“That’s one thing he won’t talk to me about. I asked him that shortly after we graduated college, but all he told me was that it wasn’t the right time.” The detective rubbed the back of his neck, recalling how his friend snaps at him whenever he tries to mention his lover.

 

“Hm…” The man tilted his head to the side, deciding to flip the subject back on the kid he hasn’t seen in forever. “What about you? Anyone lucky in your life?”

 

Naruto tensed, thinking back to how last night went.  He hadn’t heard anything from the man since then. Maybe it was just a one night thing?

 

He let out a small breath, shaking his head as he regained focus. ”We'll talk about that later. Did you find anything interesting in the hiring files for the Uchihas?”

 

“Actually…” The older man dragged as he flipped the profile open, going through each paper as he set a specific few aside. “I printed out everything about each person like you requested, though there was nothing worth highlighting in most of them; however, there were 3 in particular that did catch my eye.”

 

The detective took the separate stack of papers, skimming over the front pages of each one. “Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and…” Naruto held his tongue from shock as he read the name, skimming over it a few times to make sure he was reading it correctly. “Sasori Akasuna.”

 

“Do you know the last one?” Shikaku rested his head in his hands, confused at why the detective looks so flustered and torn.

 

He peered his blue gaze over the file, clearing his throat. “Let’s just go through each one separately.”

 

The older man just nodded, the worry in his eyes clear, though he refrained from discussing the matter any further. Or at least for the time being.

 

“Madara Uchiha..” The blonde read out loud, glancing past any information that he already knew about the man. “He was arrested in his early years for assault of another business man in public. He’s known for his intimidation when discussing trade deals and has made threats that have made other businesses shut down, or the company was forced to hire a new leader/ higher officials. He’s been accused of using employees to spy and gain Intel from other countries and has made subtle comments about getting ‘rid’ of those who don’t benefit him whatsoever. Examples of this are constructed in the link below…”

 

“I watched the video myself. It’s scary how he has political leaders wrapped around his finger, especially with weapon trade.” Shikaku cut in, dragging a sigh out as he studied the blonde’s relaxed expression. He wasn’t intimidated by the man at all.

 

“It also notes that he’s extremely family oriented. My friend is the Uchiha’s secretary, and she’s told me that she’s heard stories about this guy. Whenever he’s sent to discuss a business deal, it’s serious.” Naruto scratched the back of his head, trying to recall if he’s ever seen the man when he visited Sasuke.

 

  
“Well, I do know that the man is assigned at their previous location before the new Uchiha company was built here. They’re from Takayama, which is about 5 hours away from us. They also have other companies in the U.S, UK, and Europe, but they were originated in that town.” The older man crossed his leg over his knee, his body starting to tense by the thought of the man. “He’s the biggest threat, in my opinion.”

 

Naruto sat the document aside, resting it on top of the other files. “Don’t worry. I won’t take this guy lightly, but I’ll have to dig around a bit more to get a better image of him.”

 

He turned his attention to the next Uchiha document. “Moving on to Obito Uchiha.” He leaned back in the couch, getting comfortable before he spoke; “Obito grew up under Madara Uchiha’s care. The boy’s family was killed in a car accident when he was young, and since the court found a single relative with no kids and tons of money, Madara was granted custody immediately. Madara taught the kid the basics of business and gave him a management position by the age of 16. He became his caretaker’s assistant, meaning if Madara is summoned somewhere and he believes that it’s not something he needs to physically concern himself with, he sends Obito. Obito is said to be an odd character outside of work and tends to get himself in trouble a lot; i.e. in high school and college, there were a total of 3 DUI arrests, 4 public disturbances from parties on his record, and 2 public intoxication incidents. While working, he’s said to be as cruel and fearless as his caretaker, though there have been a few circumstances that he had thrown a punch and broken someone’s nose from even ‘looking at him funny.’”

 

The two sat there in silence for a few seconds, taking in the details that the blonde spoke of. He couldn’t help but pity the guy for having a shitty childhood, but if he was anywhere remotely involved with the attempted assassination of Sasuke, then it didn’t matter. No matter how shitty someone’s life is, it's not an excuse to take someone else's.

 

“He seems like a violent guy that’s not afraid to get physical. You need to be careful with him too. If you ever have to confront him, make sure it’s in a public setting.” Shikaku scratched the side of his cheek. These really are very dangerous people.

 

“Hurting a police officer would have the man jailed, but with all these accounts on his record, I don’t know how the guy is walking freely…” Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, drawing a deep exhale out his nose as he turned to Sasori’s document.

 

He flipped through the pages, surprised by how much thinner his file was compared to the others. “Why is this so much less?” The detective glanced up at the older man, arching a curious brow.

 

“Because that’s all that came up on his record.” His voice deepened, clearly serious about how little he found on the man.

 

Naruto peered back down at the paper, preparing himself for what he was about to read. “Sasori Akasuna: Born in a small city in the Sahara desert (city/location unknown.) He was placed under his grandmother’s care when he was a boy due to his family’s death (cause of death unknown.) He was moved to Tokyo around the age of 7. His grandmother owns a retail business and he helped her run the desk until he was sent off to college--” Naruto cut himself off, gritting his teeth as he recalled the lady that helped the brother’s when the first attempt to kill Sasuke happened. This was no coincidence. He was related to her.

 

“Is something the matter?” Shikaku snapped the detective out of his thoughts, though his breath still shook.

 

He didn’t want to believe that the man he slept with the other night had anything to do with his case. It was just a relative that happened to be close when the shooter made their move. That’s all.

 

“Sorry.” He cleared his throat, licking his suddenly dry lips. “I’ll continue.” He forced himself to relax his shoulders, skimming back over the information to see where he left off. “He helped her until he was sent to business and trade school. He was requested by Fugaku himself, since he was one of Itachi’s peers growing up that had skills similar to his son’s.”

 

“...Is that all?” The older man questioned, drawing the detective’s gaze his way.

 

“Yes. There’s no incident reports on his past. No police records. Nothing. It’s all just details about places he’s lived and his school information.” Naruto leaned back in the couch, sinking r into the cushion as he stared up at the ceiling. He was having mixed feelings about that man, but he just couldn’t see any aggressive bone in his small body. He was only suspicious because there was hardly any information on him, right?

 

“Yeah, when I looked into it myself I was surprised too. But because of the area he was born in, some of his record could have been lost.” Shikaku added, glancing at the clock real quick. It was already 5 pm. Time really flew by.

 

Naruto relaxed at his words, twirling his finger in a loose strand that hung by his face. “That’s possible. I could try to contact the Saharan government and ask for his records.”

 

“As long as you explain why, I’m sure they’ll cooperate.” The older man stood, stretching out his arms as he yawned. “I’m going to go to the cafeteria. You can relax until I come back, I’ll grab us a drink and a sandwich for lunch. We deserve a break.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Naruto smiled as the man made his way out the door. He turned his attention to the tv screen and picked up the remote, switching it on to the news network. There was nothing super important going on, but it was better than silence.

 

He leaned to his side, pulling out his phone out of his back pocket. He checked his messages, smiling to himself. He finally got response he was panicking earlier about;

 

 **“Sorry for missing your call. My father had the board gather to discuss how our new security system was going to work.”** -Uchiha

 

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, feeling his skin flush from how he was interpreting it. Yeah, he was probably looking too deep into it, but the guy was actually explaining himself and apologizing that he couldn’t answer the phone. Hell, he didn’t even expect the guy to get back to him at all.

 

 **“Don’t worry about, but I really do need to speak to you when you have a moment.”** Naruto hit send as he groaned from the pain in his temples. He forgot to ask Shikaku if he could use one of his migraine pills. The aspirin he took this morning was starting to wear off.

 

He held his head in his hands, yet the sudden vibration from his phone drew his eyes back to the screen. It was Sasuke calling.

 

 **“Well, speaking of the devil**.” Naruto snickered to himself as he heard the raven draw a breath. He hadn’t anticipated the man to get back to him so soon.

 

 **“I never hear you complain about me being sinister.”** The Uchiha’s voice was soft, sending shivers down the detective’s spine. God, he was really fucking hot.

 

 **“The only thing sinister about you is that smug look you always have.”** The blonde retorted, squeezing his cell phone tight in his hand.

 

 **“Is that why you glare at me so much?”** The business man didn’t even try to hide the small chuckle that escaped him after his question.

 

 **“Shut up. How long do you have?”** The detective tapped his knee, listening to how the man grunted, implying that he probably didn’t have long.

 

 **“About 20 minutes.”** The raven drew a rather annoyed breath, but he didn’t speak further about it.

 

 **“Alright, I’ll sum it up then.”** Naruto’s voice dropped, toying with that same loose blonde strand that he was playing with before. **“I had someone dig deeper through all of your employees files like I said I would, as well as the board members.”**

 

 **“That’s great, how did it go?”** Sasuke was clearly pleased by how smoothly everything was running at this point.

 

 **“Well, there were 2 board members and 1 employee that specifically caught our eye..”** The blonde dragged, swallowing every ounce of pride he had. If the man he was sort of seeing was suspicious, he had to tell his client. It was for his safety. **“Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and Sasori Akasuna.”**

 

 **“Madara and Obito are top heads of the board. Why do you believe they’re suspicious?”** Sasuke couldn’t help but feel somewhat surprised, but he wouldn’t jump to conclusions until he heard the reasoning.

 

 **“It’s a lot to cover and I know you’ll have questions. Are you freeish tomorrow?”** Naruto tapped his foot on the ground, hating to ask since their schedules were a pain in the ass to line up, but it would be better if they talked about it in person.

 

 **“Not until after 8. Itachi has been getting on my ass for being so casual in public settings. He’s afraid that the shooter would use that to their advantage.”** Sasuke tensed at the thought, knowing it was all for good reason, but it was stressful to think that he was being constantly watched. He already was at work, now he had to worry about what he was doing in public.

 

 **“Damn. Kakashi is going to keep me late tomorrow.”** Naruto dug his nails in his sides, trying to think of the best way to phrase his next choice of words. **“I know it’s not the most professional setting, but how about you come over to my place and we discuss it this weekend?”**

 

Sasuke’s line went silent for a few seconds. He was surprised by how straight forward the question was, but it wasn’t like it was a bad option. Itachi would lay off him going out if it was for the company. **“That’s fine.”**

 

Naruto drew out a large exhale through his nose that he didn’t even know he was holding. **“Fantastic. I’ll text you then.”**

 

 **“Thank you.”** Sasuke hung up the call, leaving Naruto alone yet again with his thoughts.

 

Shikaku walked back inside, followed by his son. They both had some drinks and sub sandwiches in their hands.

 

“Hey blondie.” Shika waved at his friend, taking a seat beside him as his dad sat in a chair next to the couch. “Here. I got you a Dr.Pepper too.”

 

The detective took it gratefully, his stomach suddenly growling as the smell finally kicked in. He was more hungry than he thought. “Are you on break?”

 

“Yup. You’re stuck with my ass for half an hour.” Shika playfully bumped his shoulder against the man next to him.

 

The 3 ate in silence until they were all finished. They tossed their wrappers in a trashcan in the corner, as well as their empty bottles.

 

“That really hit the spot. Thank you, Shikaku.” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, a small smile cornering his lips..

 

“Not a problem.” The older man whipped his hands off with a napkin. “Were we interrupting an important phone call?”

 

“No. It was just a client.” He bit his cheek at the thought of the man, deciding that it would be best not to stress about their conversation until this weekend.

 

“Boyfriend?” The older man leaned forward, arching an amused brow by how spaced out his son’s friend was.

 

“N-No!” Naruto stood up, ruffling his blonde locks as he drew a breath. “It legit was just a client.”

 

“The Uchiha?” Shika wasn’t hiding the interested expression on his features. He crossed his arms, finding it hilarious how he was reacting to the accusation.

 

“Yeah.” Naruto turned his blue gaze back to the equipment, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. “So, what do those do?”

 

“Oh, that just came in the other day. Tsunade is having all of us drug tested because some kid was high on coke while on the clock.” Shikaku stated, standing up and walking over to it. “I’ll show you how it work.”

 

“Why don’t you just use a swab or a piss sample?” The detective cocked a confused brow at Shika, but he just shrugged and pulled at the blonde’s sleeve to follow his dad.

 

“It’s a new invention that Tsunade’s top scientists came up with. With a swab or piss sample, it takes about a week or so for the results to come back. With this, it only takes 3 minutes. You prick your finger and drop the blood on a clear paper that’s been coated with non-chemical disinfectant, then place it on a tray attached to the machine. It reads your blood results much faster and prints out a card of what’s in and isn’t in your blood.”  The older man casually glanced over his shoulder, making sure they were listening as he slid on a pair of gloves. He took a small, clear paper that looked like a sky blue square.

 

“I’m guessing that the disinfectant coat is to kill any germs that ruin the blood sample?” Shika slid his hands in his pockets, tilting his head as he saw the devilish glint in his dad's eyes. He stepped to the side so he was out of arm's reach, though it seemed like his friend was unaware of what was about to happen.

 

Shikaku took the blonde’s wrist in between his fingers. “Hold still.” He ordered as he pulled out a small sewing needle, puncturing the detective’s index finger, drawing out a small drop of blood.

 

“Ow!” Naruto hissed at the sudden sharp pain. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he knew what was going on, but the guy moved too quick. He didn’t even consent to this.

 

“You’re a grown man. Don’t be a baby.” The older man rolled his eyes, hovering the blonde’s finger over the small paper until a drop of blood  fell on it. He released his grip from the man, setting the sample on the tray.

 

The device lit up as the tray retracted, almost like how a CD did when you put it in a computer. It flashed a few colored lights on the bottom of it, indicating that it was screening over the sample.

 

Naruto sucked on his index finger, glaring sharply at the older man. He forgot how odd he was at times. Shikamaru got his intelligence from the guy, but thank god he didn’t get his pushiness.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t catch on.” Shika snickered to his friend, tilting his head to the side innocently.

 

“Fuck off.” The detective mumbled, pulling his finger out from his lips. The bleeding stopped, though it wasn’t a lot of blood to begin with.

 

The ‘ding’ from the machine sounded, catching all their attention as Shikaku pulled a printed card out.

 

“I get drug tested every 3 months. I can guarantee you that there’s nothing on there.” The detective shrugged, crossing his arms.

 

“Lighten up, kid.” The older man chuckled, peering his eyes down to skim over the card. “Well, it seems like Naruto wasn’t wrong. He doesn’t have any THC or CBD traces.”

 

“Congratulations for not smoking pot.’’ Shika slapped his friends back, causing yet another hiss from the man.

 

Shikaku drew his eyes away from the card, his gaze more intense and concerned than it was only seconds ago. “Why do you have traces of GHB?”

 

The blonde looked at the man oddly, clearly confused about the question. “GHB?” He repeated, sliding his hands in his pockets.

 

“Gamma-hydroxybutyric acid. Specifically, you have the benzodiazepine trace. It’s in rohypnol.” The older man pulled his gloves off, tossing the rubber into a nearby trash can.

 

“Naruto, have you been to a bar lately?” Shika rubbed the back of his neck. He must have had a spiked drink or something.

 

“No. I mean, I had a couple of drinks with this guy I’ve been kinda talking to every now and then…” The detective swallowed his words, his eyes widening almost instantly as he thought back to that night. “Fuck..” He breathed out, turning away from the two men, raking his fingers in his blonde locks.

 

“What happened?” Shikaku crossed his arms, watching the young man start to panic, though saying anything to calm him down wouldn’t suffice. He would have to defuse on his own.

 

“That Sasori guy. I’ve been kinda seeing him.” Naruto looked over his shoulder, both rage and betrayal brightly shown in his eyes.

 

“Let’s not jump to anything. Tell us what happened.” Shika stated calmly. He didn’t know exactly who the guy was, though by how his father and his friend were acting, he must be involved in the files that Naruto asked for. How else would his dad know?

 

“He came over for dinner after I got off work yesterday. I had a few glasses of wine and started to feel buzzed, so I stopped. Sasori asked if he could make me a drink since his family was in the wine business, but clearly that was also a fucking lie.” He leaned against the wall, grinding his teeth as he slammed his fist against it. Saying he was pissed was an understatement.

 

Shika looked over at his father. “How was that a lie?” He clearly didn’t know as much as the other two did.

 

Shikaku drew a long sigh. “I’ll fill you in later.” He tensed his shoulders as he observed the detective. “What else happened?”

 

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling the throbbing in his temples get worse. “I told him I had too much, but he insisted and played cute. I gave in. I didn’t think one more glass would hurt. Somehow someway we ended up fucking. It’s blurry, so I don’t know a lot of what we did and when we did it, but I do remember feeling like I was going to pass out. I couldn’t even get up to shower after the guy left.”

 

“I’m sorry that happened, but you’re lucky that you came to see me when you did. The drug only lasts in your system for about 12 hours.” The older man frowned, knowing that it wasn’t much consolation, but it’s better to find out now than down the road.

 

“What are you going to do?” Shika lowered his voice, causing the detective to drop his shoulders. If no one else was panicking, his friend would calm down sooner.

 

“I don’t know. I couldn’t find my copy of the case file this morning. I searched all over the apartment and it was gone.” His throat strained, feeling the anger subside.

 

“We could assume he took it on his way out then.” Shikaku wrapped his arm around the detective, pulling the man in a side hug.

 

“I need to tell Kakashi and warn Sasuke to be clear of him. Even if we don’t have any evidence that he had anything to do with the shooting, he needs to be watched closely.” The blonde pulled away from the man, drawing another shaky breath. He needed to get away and be alone for awhile. “I’m going to head out.”

 

“But-” Shikaku was cut off by his son, who just stared at him with a calm expression.

 

“Get some safe. Let me know when you’re ready to talk.” Shika smiled slightly at his friend, who only returned the look with a soft expression.

 

“I will. Thank you, Mr. Nara.” Naruto bowed slightly before heading out of the room and down the hallway.

 

He steadied his breathing, trying to fight back any emotion that was showing on his face. He was upset, but it wasn’t the kind of upset that made you want to cry. It was heartache, but not a broken heart.

 

The guy captivated him, but he wasn’t in love with him. He hadn’t known him long enough and hung around him all that much to fall for him, but it was a huge sting with his trust. He was the kind of guy that trusted people too easily, but the same could be said with how easily his trust could be taken away.

 

He never expected the man to be an enemy. He was careless and he should have never gotten himself involved with the redhead.

 

Looking back, there were red flags everywhere. In all reality, their first encounter should have been his first clue. He met the guy at a POLICE STATION and he didn’t even apologize for spilling his coffee.

 

And then there was the day he got hurt in Sasuke’s office. Was Sasori was just trying to be a distraction?

 

He stepped outside the building, fumbling in his pocket for his keys as he made his way back to his car.

 

Come to think of it, the guy’s a manager under Sasuke’s branch and he was present after everything was said and done. There’s no way he could have went back to the office in that short amount of time.

 

The guy has to be somehow related to the failed Uchiha assassination, but there was no way in hell that he was the one that pulled the trigger. There had to be more people involved.

 

He unlocked his car and slid in the seat, slamming the door shut as he rested his head back against the cushion. If he remembered right, Yamato reported that the old lady saw 3 people in cloaks across the street late at night before the brothers showed up.

 

There had to be some camera footage somewhere around there that showed their face. The lead was right in front of their faces, but they blew it off by thinking that the woman was spitting out any information that she could.

 

Even if Sasori was related to her, she was innocent in it. She would have gotten rid of the brothers herself or held them captive for someone else to do it. At least she was a source he could trust.

 

He dialed Kakashi’s number, sticking the phone on his shoulder as he angled his head to hold it there. He turned around, making sure no one was behind him as he backed out of the parking spot.

 

“Yo.” His bosses voice sounded once the phone was picked up.

 

“We need to talk. It’s important.” Naruto sighed to himself, pulling out towards the main street. Even though it wasn’t ideal that he was on the phone, he was smart enough to multitask. He had to talk to his boss while the ideas were still fresh in his mind.


	10. Hidden feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke meet up to talk about the case, as well as learn about each other in ways that they haven't before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment everyone's been waiting for. The truth about Sasori comes out, and we get to see the relationship between the business man and the detective develop.

“Really? You’ll do that for me?” Naruto smiled to himself, his cheek pressing against the phone that was held tightly between his shoulder and head as he mopped his kitchen floor. 

 

“Of course. You told me that you were meeting Sasuke today, so I’ll take care of the tapes. Don’t worry about it.” Kakashi’s voice rang in the blonde’s ear.

 

“Thanks man. I owe you one.” The detective stated before hanging up, placing the phone back on his table to finish up cleaning. Since he was busy today, Kakashi volunteered to get the tapes from Chiyo’s store in hopes that her cameras caught the people she witnessed walking late that one night.

 

He dragged the mop to the kitchen, cleaning the tile floors with haste. Sasuke wasn’t supposed to come until 2, but there was a lot to get done if he wanted to make a good impression. After raiding his apartment when he was searching for his missing file, it was a mess. But, after about an hour and a half of reorganizing and straightening everything back up, all that was left was his floors.

 

He wiped off some sweat that was running down his cheek, setting the mop against the wall to hold it up. He’d been cleaning since 9, so he was starting to feel exhausted. A shower was the first thing on his list after everything was straightened up.

 

The blonde turned to the the hallway, though his foot slipped on a wet spot, making the man fall and land on his back.

 

A loud thump echoed the building, causing the person under his apartment to hit their roof with a broom.

 

“Sorry!” Naruto yelled before sitting up, grumbling to himself as he carefully rubbed his lower back.

 

He reached over to the table and grabbed his phone, going straight to Sasuke’s contact. His vacuum was loud, so no wonder why he didn’t hear the ‘ding’ from the notification of the text message. He hadn’t responded in 20 minutes.

 

**“I’m just finishing up lunch with Itachi, so I might be a few minutes late.”** -Uchiha

 

**“Sushi? Well there goes my pizza rolls plan.”** The blonde snickered to himself as he hit send, dragging himself up off the floor. After a few days of feeling like shit with on and off headaches, his body was finally feeling normal.

 

He placed his phone in his pocket and grabbed the mop, making his way to the hallway without tripping this time. He opened up a small closet, placing the mop in the back corner with his other cleaning materials.

 

Straightening everything up took longer than expected, but as long as he had time to get ready, that’s all that mattered.

 

He raked his fingers through his sweaty blonde locks, walking down the hallway and turning to the bathroom, flipping the shower-head on. 

 

Another small vibration rung in his pocket, causing the man to check his phone, arching an amused brows as he read the message that popped up;

 

**“How classy. I’ll be there in about 45 minutes.”**

 

Naruto grabbed a towel that was hanging on the door and set it on his counter, waiting on the water to warm up.

 

**“Don’t get lost on the way up.”** He typed out before setting his phone to the side. He pulled his shirt over his head, trying to plan out what topics needed to be discussed.

 

He’d need to ask about Madara and Obito, that part he wasn’t worried about. Though, he wasn’t too sure if Sasuke wanted to go along with his plan with Sasori.

 

Either way, they’d have to meet in the middle somehow. Hopefully, he would understand his reasoning. His safety was his primary objective, after all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto did a last minute double take in his bathroom mirror before heading to the door. He brushed off his grey plain t-shirt, making sure there wasn’t any blonde strands of hair while pushing the pockets down in his jeans.

 

He stopped at the door, taking a deep breath to shake off his nerves. Pretending to be calm wasn’t hard, but he didn’t know how long he’d last if shit got awkward. 

 

The last time they hung out, it wasn’t too bad. All he had to do was play it casual and hope that they didn’t end up at each other's throats.

 

He opened the door, smiling at the man who wore a nice striped short sleeve button up, as well as denim jeans. His hair wasn’t as spiked as it usually was, but it fit him well.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t come in a suit.” The blonde held the door, allowing the Uchiha to step passed him inside, shutting the door gently shutting behind him.

 

“And I’m surprised you answered the door wearing more than just your underwear.” His black haze lingered around the apartment as he took his shoes by the door, sliding them next to where the blonde kept his. He was slightly surprised with how modern the man’s home looked. He figured he’d have posters of stupid shit everywhere and have some papers piled up here and there, but everything was organized and clean. 

 

“That’s not till the second date.” The detective sent a playful wink his way, causing the raven to bite his cheek, forcing himself not to give the man satisfaction from a reaction.

 

“Please, the only thing impressive about you is your taste.” Sasuke placed his fingertips along the  kitchen island, dragging the touch down the smooth marble. “I hate to say it, but I’m impressed.”

 

“My mom helped me decorate when I first moved in. She’s an interior designer.” He softly smiled to himself at the thought of her, opening the fridge to rummage around. “She made me throw away my video game posters. According to her, it’s a turn off when you’re fucking someone and master chief from Halo is staring you down.”

 

“Really?” The Uchiha arched a perfect brow, trying to picture a mother saying something like that. 

 

“No.” Naruto chuckled to himself, pulling out a container of iced tea. “I went through a phase that I thought I was a big boy, so I needed a big boy room. I threw away my posters and game t-shirts in middle school.” He opened one of his cabinets, grabbing 2 glasses before peering over his shoulder, amused by how annoyed the man looked.

 

“Too bad that big boy phase passed. Now you’re just a child trapped in a man's body.” The raven rolled his eyes, looking away from the blonde’s blue gaze.

 

“Don’t pout, or else my immaturity will rub off on you.” He poured the liquid in both glasses, hitting the cabinet door with his shoulder to shut it. 

“That’s not how it works, dobe.” The Uchiha eyed around the living room, noticing the files on the table in front of the couch. “Is that what we’re working on?”

 

“Aren’t you observant?” He took the glasses and walked past the man, stepping into the living room. He placed the glasses on the table, peering his gaze back his way to see if he the business man followed him.

 

“Fuck off.” He breathed out, eventually heading towards the detective’s direction and taking a beside him.

 

“Profanity out of the office? How absurd.” Naruto sat down, grabbing the remote to browse through his menu screen until he came across the music station. 

 

“You listen to classical?” Sasuke watched the man set the remote down, dumbfounded that he was serious with leaving the station on as it is.

 

“That’s what’s always playing in your company’s elevator. I figured that’s all you listened to.” He slid the case file directly in front of him, flipping the folder open as he pulled out the papers he needed.

 

“It’s nice background noise, I suppose.” The Uchiha spread his legs a tad, getting comfortable for what he assumed to be a long discussion.

 

“Alrighty, let’s get started.” The blonde took a quick sip of his tea, feeling the cool liquid to trail down his throat. He handed the raven the first sets of papers, which the man took gracefully.  “I’m only going to show the ones I need to. Everyone else in your branch and Itachi's are safe, along with the rest of the board members. It’s only the ones I mentioned before that I wanted to talk over with you.”

 

Sasuke peered over the file skeptically,  skimming over it to make sure it was legit. It’s not that he didn’t trust the detective, it was just for his own personal reassurance.

 

“What do you want to know about my uncle?” He glanced back up at the man after briefing over the file, his voice deepening from the previous playful mood to a more serious one.

 

“Madara is your uncle?” Naruto leaned back in the couch, resting his back against one of the pillows.

 

“Unfortunately, though my father and a few other close members don’t talk to him much.” The raven placed the document back down on the table.

 

“May I ask why?” The blonde tilted his head to the side, wondering why family would distance themselves from one another. He grew up super family oriented, so he didn’t quite understand.

 

The raven drew a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at the table. “To sum it up, my father and him didn’t see eye to eye when it came to the company. Madara was more of a forceful man, while my father preferred to pursue with negotiation.” 

 

“He sounds like an asshole.’’ The detective frowned, causing the familiar black haze to watch him.

 

Sasuke chuckled to himself, finding the detective’s choice of words amusing. “You could say that.” He raked his fingers through his hair, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to to think of a way to shorten up the story as best as he could. 

 

“Madara and my father got fed up with dealing with one other, which is partially why we moved part of our company here. They agreed that my father would handle the public execution of the business, while my uncle handled the interior. It’s sort of like how Itachi and I are.” The raven scratched the side of his cheek, oblivious that the blonde was leaning closer to him.

 

“Is is stressful?” The blonde asked lowly, not taking into consideration that he was close enough to be able to breathe in the fragrance of cologne that the man was wearing.

 

Sasuke peered over to the man, watching how those blue eyes were lit up with innocence as he asked. “What is?” He stared back in the blonde’s gaze, suddenly feeling as though he couldn’t look away. 

 

“Being put on that spot. I mean, we’re around the same age..” He dragged, his frown falling further. “I couldn’t imagine feeling that sort of pressure.”

 

The raven unconsciously leaned his head closer, watching how the man’s lips moved as he spoke. “It’s not that bad since I’ve grown up with it.” He smiled lightly to try and reassure the detective, but it wasn’t enough to remove the frown.

 

“It sounds lonely. I know your brother’s there and all, but he’s not all the time. Kakashi always tells me that he’s usually traveling to discuss matters with other political people, and the rest of your staff doesn’t seem like the they would want to stop and chat with you and have  an everyday conversation.” He tensed up, his breathing starting to slow from the way he was being looked at. The Uchiha had a soft, sensible gleam in his eyes. His haze was gone and he could see the vulnerability in the man. 

 

“Like I’d want to spend time with cowards.” The raven started to reach his hand up, feeling the urge to make physical contact with the detective.

 

“And how are they cowards?” The blonde’s heart was beating so fast that he felt like his chest was about to explode. He licked his suddenly dry lips, finally close enough to the man to smell the faint mint coming from his breath.

 

“Because they allow themselves to submit.” The Uchiha pressed his nose against the detective's, inches apart from his lips.

 

Though, the sudden vibration in his pocket made them both jump, knocking their foreheads together.

 

Naruto pulled away, rubbing the small red spot that was forming on his forehead, hissing at the tender spot.

 

Sasuke stood up, sliding his phone out of his pocket and swiping the screen. “What?” He bitterly spat at the person on the other side of the line, his shoulders tightening with irritation. 

 

The detective picked up his glass, sipping the liquid once more as he watched the irritated man.

 

Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear, drawing his attention back to the blue eyes that were focused on him. “I need to step out for a moment.” He bowed slightly to the man apologetically, heading towards the door and opening it. He rested his phone between his shoulder and his cheek, grumbling to himself as he stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

 

The blonde just sat there, trying to recollect what just happened. Did Sasuke actually try to make a move?

 

There’s no way. That bitter asshole who takes everything up the ass? The guy that gave him a fucking deadline when HE was the one helping HIM?

 

“Fuck!” Naruto gripped his blonde strands, throwing his head back as he stared up at the ceiling fan. Why was this so complicated?

 

He misread him. He knew that when they got lunch together the other day, but he had no idea that there was a completely other side of him. The guy lowered his guard just for a brief moment, and he saw the sweet side of him. There was so much in those eyes of his.

 

The more he hung around him, the better he got to know him. Yeah, the  guy’s cocky attitude got old really fucking fast, and that shit eating grin never failed to annoy him but recently he smiled more than he snapped. 

 

Hell, maybe he was reading too much into the situation. It was all just a heat of the moment. It had to be. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Sasuke’s POV**

 

He shut the door behind him, leaning on the wood as he grid his teeth. “This better be important, Sasori.”

 

“I apologize for interrupting you on your day off, sir, but it’s concerning our trade deal with our recent client.” The redhead sounded unphased by the Uchiha’s tone.

 

The raven exhaled a deep breath through his nose, his features returning to the emotionless state that they always rested in. “Get to the point.”

 

“It’s about the latest model of our pistol guns. They’re being reported to malfunction after a week.” The manager drew a silent breath, preparing himself for the lecture he was about to receive from his pissed off boss.

 

“I told that moron to fix--” The business man pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he tried not to cause a scene in the hallway. He was in public and he needed to remain calm. He didn’t want Naruto to get in trouble because of his temper.

 

“Look, I’m busy at the moment. Let’s make this quick, shall we?” He didn’t even try to hide the frustrated tone in his voice. This was as tame as it was going to get. “I want you to call my father and get the number of the board member I discussed with you. This was his idea, it was his mistake, and he will fix it within the next 48 hours or his job is fucking gone. Am I clear?” 

 

“Crystal.” Sasori stated calmly, though he couldn’t help but feel displeased about being the messenger boy.

 

“Tell my father to add a 15% discount on their next order as well.” Sasuke relaxed his shoulders, finally managing to fully calm down.

 

“Very well. I’ll let you know if anything further comes up.” The redhead added before hanging up the call.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he shoved his phone in his pocket with more force necessary. It was aggravating how he had to be interrupted with small shit like this. Apparently, no one else under his superiority had the fucking common sense to handle it themselves.

 

Though, the icing on the cake was that he was bothered in such a crucial moment. He didn’t know how to approach the blonde when he went back inside. They still had business to discuss. He hadn’t even realized that he was leaning closer until he felt the warmth from the detective’s breath.

 

It’s not like he was mad with himself about it. The blonde was starting to catch his eye the more he hung around him.

 

Hell, even the small shit. It was the way the guy bounces his leg whenever he’s anxious, or how his eyebrow twitches when he gets pissy. He lightened up the room and made strangers laugh without even trying. He even made Itachi grin. 

 

The detective may be a sarcastic and careless, but he was far from stupid. He had a kind heart and was passionate with everything he does, and that’s what was starting to get to him.

 

It’s also how he showed he cared. No one’s ever asked about his day and allowed him to rant about it or looked at him with sad eyes because they were worried about him. 

 

Besides his brother, of course, but it wasn’t the same look. His brother didn’t show his emotions the way the blonde’s eyes did. His blue eyes spoke for him if he couldn’t find the words himself.

 

Sasuke swallowed the last of his thoughts, turning back to the door. He didn’t understand what he felt and why he felt that way, so he wouldn’t bring it. If things happened, they happened. Overthinking it would just stress him out.

 

This time, he’ll do what the detective always seemed to do; go with a flow.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey, you were out there for almost half an hour. Is everything alright?” Naruto watched the raven shut the door behind him, looking less tense than he did going out.

 

“Yeah. It was a business call. Apparently no one else can be bothered with simplistic problems.” The man headed towards the worried eyes that watched him, taking a seat next to the man.

 

“But are you alright?” The blonde crossed his arms, the worry in his tone as clear as day.

 

The Uchiha rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to smile at the question. When the guy sounded like that, it was hard to stay mad at anything. “It pissed me off that I was called on my day off, but it happens more times than not. I took care of it for the time being.”

 

Naruto smiled wide, relieved that the man wasn’t raging over anything work related. He knew that feeling all too well. “That’s good, but I’m surprised that I didn’t get a noise complaint call.”

 

“I’m a gentleman.” Sasuke sent a playful wink the blonde’s way, making a loud snort come from the man as he started laughing.

 

The raven chuckled lightly, unable to hold back anymore. The man’s laugh was contagious, after all.

 

“Okay, okay. Where did we leave off?” The detective wiped a tear from his eye, his cheeks red from smiling so much.

 

“Madara, I believe.” The Uchiha turned to face the man next to him, taking a quick sip from his own glass before setting the rest of the drink back on the table.

 

“Right, Right. You talked about the relationship with your uncle and your father, but has Madara ever been hostile towards you?” Naruto leaned back in the couch, curling his legs close to him as he watched the business man, making him his sole focus.

 

“He’s hostile with everyone. It’s just apart of his personality, but I know he’d never do anything to harm anyone with the Uchiha name.” The raven rested his head in his hand, trying to not think in depth how cute the detective looked right now.

 

“How do you know that?” The blonde squinted his eyes, unconvinced with the statement.

 

“Because even if him and my father rarely get along, he’s been the first one to respond whenever threats are made towards him. He instigates the solutions in negative situations.” He stated casually, amused by how the man’s blue gaze lightened up.

 

“What about when it came to Obito though? He was never jealous that his adopted child couldn’t get your position or your brothers?” He asked curiously, knowing it was a stretch, but not putting off that it was a possibility.

 

“Well..” Sasuke cupped his chin in thought, trying to think back to anything suspicious when it came to his cousin. “Madara always held him to a higher standard, but the same could be said with how my father treats Itachi and I. Madara pushed Obito to take a higher position, but he’s more of a bodyguard than a businessman, really.” He added, biting his cheek as he tried not to grin.

 

“What do you mean?” Naruto pulled his knees tighter to him, hugging the pillow he was leaning on, trying to get more comfortable.

 

“My cousin is mentally strong, but that doesn’t mean he’s smart. He’s not the brightest when it comes to trade deals and negotiations, which is why I think Madara always kept him close.” He shrugged, realizing that he hadn’t exactly answered the detective’s question. “But no. Even though Obito and I are on different levels, he’s never held that against him. From what I’ve seen, anyway.”

 

“Well, as Madara’s right hand man, do you think Obito is suspicious and is capable of hurting either of you?” The detective questioned, still unconvinced that Madara is innocent in all of this.

 

“Obito is a hot headed man. If someone pissed him off, then he’s the first one to throw a punch. However, with saying that, he doesn’t like using weapons. He says they’re cowardly and they shouldn’t be used in ‘a ‘man’s fight.’’’ Sasuke chuckled at the thought, remembering that conversation he had with the man.

 

“Damn…” Naruto exhaled deeply, frustrated that he didn’t get more information out of Sasuke than he thought he would, but that doesn’t mean that Kakashi got the same story from Itachi. Hopefully, the brother said pieces of information that Sasuke didn’t think of.

 

“Well, if you ever think or hear anything important about them, let me know.” The detective rubbed the back of his neck shyly, knowing he had to face the inevitable eventually. “Now for Sasori.” 

 

The blonde reached over the table, grabbing the redhead’s document and giving it to the raven for him to go over while he spoke.

 

“As you can see, Sasori’s background is suspiciously vague.” Naruto squeezed the pillow tighter.

 

Sasuke flipped through the document, his eyes widening with how little there was about the man. “It is odd, I agree.”

 

“Kakashi gave me the number to the Saharan government. We finally found a translator that would be able to speak to them for us about finding out anything more on him.” The blonde scratched the side of his cheek, his eyes trailing off the man and onto the tv screen, pretending to be interested in the song that was playing.

 

“Is something the matter?” The Uchiha caught on to the change in the man’s behavior immediately, a worried tone plaguing his question with concern.

 

The detective drew a long sigh, turning his head to face the raven. He needed to know what happened between him and the man he deemed as suspicious. 

 

“You need to be careful of Sasori. During the beginning of the investigation, Sasori approached me multiple times. It eventually turned to casually flirting...” Naruto’s voice cracked, clearly uncomfortable with talking about it to the raven, though by how the man was looking at him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to change the subject.

 

“Go on.” Sasuke’s black haze was back. He sat up straighter, tensing his shoulders as he waited for the man to continue.

 

“After I got out of the hospital, he asked my friend to give me his number. I texted him, we met up, and we slept together.” He decided to not dance around the matter, though saying it outloud stung more than it should have. He already regretted everything. He didn’t need those black eyes staring him down on top of it all.

 

“When was this?” The raven’s tone sounded snappy, though his gaze just kept getting darker.

 

“Not too long ago, but that’s not the point. He drugged me, Sasuke.” Naruto frowned as he saw the raven’s eyes widened, his look going from upset to enraged.

 

“How did he drug you?” The Uchiha tried to question it calmly, though there was no hiding the level of bitterness in his words.

 

“I was nervous because I’ve never hung out with him alone, so I had some wine to calm my nerves. I assume that when Sasori saw that I had a little bit too much, he took the opportunity to mix my last drink with rohypnol.” Naruto twirled his finger in his blonde strand, his core tightening up as he remembered that night.

 

“And then he fucking slept with you?!” Sasuke raised his voice as clenched his fists. “Why didn’t you contact the police when you found out?!” His voice raised, though the blonde didn’t seem to be affected by it.

 

“Because if I did, I was afraid that’d he’d kill you before he was arrested.” The detective looked up at him with sad eyes, trying to play it off with a small smile. “Look, try not to worry so much. I have the drug card saved, so it gives me evidence to testify in court with. Plus, it gave your case it’s first strong lead. The only thing that’s shitty is he took my case file once everything was said and done.”

 

“That son of a--” The raven clenched his jaw, enraged with how the situation played out, but he was glad that the man was safe in the end.

 

Naruto leaned upwards, gently wrapping his arms around the Uchiha’s head, pulling the man to his chest so he could rest his cheek against him. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the man’s body relax at the touch.

 

“I wouldn’t have slept with him if I was sober. I’m not that kind of guy, you know.” The blonde blurted out his thoughts, surprised by how much he felt the need to explain himself. 

 

“It’s fine.” Sasuke closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of the man, loosely hanging his arms around his waist. “What’s your plan with him?” He muffled, hiding his face in the grey shirt.

 

Naruto hummed, brushing his fingertips against his shoulders. “I’m going to play it off like I don’t know. It’s for your safety and mine. Pretend you don’t know either, but stay cautious of him. I don’t think he’s the one that tried to pull the trigger, but I don’t know for sure.”

 

“I’ll let Itachi know.” The Uchiha pulled his head up, his eyes softening as he made eye contact with the blue that he’s started to be comfortable with.

 

“When did you have to be home?” Naruto finally broke the contact between them as he stood up, switching the music station to something with a more slow tempo.

 

The loss of contact left Sasuke feeling annoyed, though he just peered up at the clock above the couch, grunting to himself as he saw how late it had become. “My personal driver will be here at 9, so I’m yours for another half hour.”

 

“Perfect.” Naruto stopped at the slow song that started playing, turning back to the man that watched him with curious eyes. 

 

“What are you doing?” Sasuke cocked a brow, not sure what the man was trying to accomplish.

 

“I don’t want you to leave on a bad note.” The blonde took a hold of the Uchiha’s wrist, pulling his body up as he wrapped his arms around his neck, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment. He knew how cheesy and awkward this was, but it was the first thing he came up with on the spot.

 

“Do you even know how to dance?” The man didn’t retort, though he had doubts with how well this would go.

 

“I was the lady killer back in high school. I had lines waiting for their turn to dance with me.” The detective grinned as Sasuke placed his hands on his hips, cupping his sides as he was pulled closer.

 

“That explains why you became a detective. No one would expect the blonde kid to hide the bodies.” Sasuke snickered to himself, swaying from side to side as he held the man.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, enjoying the moment too much to argue. He placed his head in the crook of the man’s neck, easing up from the radiating warmth that came off him. The silence between them was comfortable, allowing them time to adjust to each other's movements and the rhythm of the music.

 

“Have you ever been told that you’re unpredictable?” Naruto’s voice was soft, though it was enough to be heard without startling the business man.

 

Sasuke leaned his head on the blonde’s, closing his eyes as he got used to breathing in the man’s scent. “Why do you ask?” He mumbled, trying to snap back to reality, though he was so relaxed that he hadn’t realized they’d danced into another song.

 

“Well, my first impression of you wasn’t the best, but recently…” Naruto tensed up, realizing that he was blurting shit out without thinking. “...You’ve just surprised me.” He cleared his throat, hoping that would be enough for the Uchiha not to question him.

 

“I could say the same thing, Uzumaki.” Sasuke’s words rolled perfectly off his tongue, causing the blonde to shiver from the goosebumps trailing down his spine.

 

The business man pulled his head back, making the detective face him directly. They watched each other with soft eyes, though the sound of a ‘ding’ on the raven’s phone caused both of them to jump. 

 

Sasuke was the first one to fully break contact, reaching into his pocket and peaking at his phone. “My driver is a few minutes early.” He looked up at the blonde, disappointed by being interrupted yet again.

 

“Oh..” Naruto bit the inside of his cheek as he turned his tv off. “Text me when you’re home safe?” He smiled as they lead the man  towards the door.

 

“I will.” The raven slid his shoes back on as, giving Naruto time to open the door for his guest.

 

“I’ll..see you around.” Naruto stared at the floor, unable to meet his clients eyes.

 

“We’ll probably see each other soon.” Sasuke took a hold of the detective’s chin, forcing his head up so their eyes locked with each other.

 

“Don’t hurt yourself while I’m not around.” Naruto’s voice dropped as he tensed, watching how the man was observing his features as his cheeks were glowing with a soft pink.

 

“You’re the reckless one.” The Uchiha brushed his thumb over the man’s lip, dragging the flesh down until it couldn’t stretch anymore and plopped back into place.

 

He sent one last wink the blonde’s way before heading out the door, sliding his hands in his pockets, walking down hall until he turned the corner that lead to the elevator.

 

Naruto watched the man until he was out of view, shutting the door after a few seconds. His body screamed to go after him, but there was something that stopped him.

 

Perhaps he was still pissed off with himself with the whole Sasori situation. Sasuke looked hurt when he told him the story, but everything he said was true. He wouldn’t have done anything with the guy if he hadn’t had that last drink.

 

He drew a sigh, raking his fingers through his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut. What the hell was that man doing to him?


	11. From Rage to Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is dragged to the annual board meeting at Fugaku's place to mingle.

“This is such bullshit.” Naruto grumbled to himself, pulling at his tie to center it. He wasn’t comfortable in formal wear, so he was more irritated than he would have been if they were able to wear casual.

 

Kakashi pulled his car up to the gate, rolling his eyes from the blonde’s complaining. “It’ll only be for a few hours.” He sighed to himself, rolling down his window as he turned his attention to the man that was walking up to them.

 

“State your business.” An older security guard glanced at the men, holding a clipboard in his hand.

 

“I’m detective Hatake and this is detective Uzumaki. Fugaku requested us to come.” The silver haired man tried to smile, though it could only be seen through the outlines of his mask.

 

“Hn.” The guard made an irritated noise as he skimmed down his paper, though he just stepped back and pressed a small button on the back of the board to open up the gate. “Proceed.”

 

Kakashi waved, pulling past him inside. He turned to the left, parking next to the other cars that were lined up outside. 

 

“What’s with all these cars?” The blonde skimmed the area, counting 6 other vehicles parked in a row. 

 

“We weren’t the only one’s invited.” Kakashi unbuckled his seat belt, stepping out of the car, all dressed up in a grey suit.

 

“Well no shit.” Naruto muttered the statement under his breath, following his bosses lead, shutting the car door behind him. “Do you know who else is here?”

 

“From what he told me, it’s all the board members.” He fixed the cuffs of his sleeves, glancing over at the nervous man before him.

 

“You know I don’t do well in these kind of settings.” The younger detective raked his fingers through his hair, letting out a deep exhale through his nose.

 

“They did this for us to mingle. From what I heard, Obito and Madara will be here as well.” Kakashi pressed his hand against his partner’s back, pushing him in front of him towards the mansion door.

 

“Is that why we’re here?” The man peered over his shoulder, an unsure look brightening up the blue in his eyes.

 

“Did you even listen to anything I said when I called you yesterday?” Kakashi arched a frustrated brow, though the shorter man just smiled wide, trying to act innocent.

 

“Y-Yeah. I just need to make sure we’re on the same page.” Naruto’s voice cracked as he turned his fix towards the door, brushing off any wrinkles in his suit. His boss called when Shika was over and he was ranting about his girlfriend, so he said whatever he needed to in order to get off the phone quicker.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” His boss breathed out a sigh, ringing the doorbell. “They have annual meetings every 3 months. Fugaku thought this would be a great opportunity to get a feel on who we were dealing with. After everyone leaves, that’s when we’ll be able to talk over your plan privately.” 

 

“I still don’t know why we have to dress like this-” The blonde cut off his statement as one of the maids opened the door.

 

“I’m assuming you’re Mr. Hatake and Mr. Uzumaki.” The girl softly stated, bowing respectively to the men. “Please follow me.” She stood straighter, stepping aside to allow them in. 

 

She headed towards a large room filled with people scattered here and there, mingling among themselves.

 

“How are there so many people when I only counted 6 cars?” Naruto arched a confused brow, turning his gaze to the young girl.

 

“Well, Fugaku has everyone park based on their position. The cars you counted were all his family, which includes his children and his siblings. Everyone else is parked on the west or east side of the house.” She pushed up her glasses, bowing once more to the men. “Enjoy your stay. If you have any questions, feel free to find me.” She smiled while turning away, heading back out of the room.

 

“Thank you.” Kakashi called after the girl before turning his attention towards his partner. “Ready to mingle?”

 

The blonde drew a sigh, eyeing around the room for any familiar faces, though they were just old men who had the same haze as the one he wanted to see.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” The younger detective muttered under his breath, making his way to the buffet table, eyeing the food laid out. He peered over to the end of the table,  scrunching his nose at the sight of shrimp and sushi. He grabbed a cup, pouring himself some punch as he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

 

The blonde turned around, looking up at a slightly older man whose face was half burnt. Though, oddly enough, it suited him well.

 

The older Uchiha peered down at the blue eyes that watched him, not even bothering to suppress his passive aggressive energy.

 

“Yes?” Naruto arched a curious brow as they made eye contact, figuring that all the Uchiha men seem to have a stick up their ass.

 

“Move.” He pointed to the punch bowl, which the detective was still standing in the way of.

 

“Oh, right.” The blonde shot a small glare at the man, stepping aside to allow him past. Even if he was rude, he couldn’t draw a scene. After all, he’d only been in the room for 10 minutes.

 

“You’re not an Uchiha. State your business.” The deep voice sent shivers down the detective’s spine, his gaze focused on filling his cup.

 

Now the guy was really starting to piss him off. He turned away, peering over his shoulder to take a last glimpse of the man. “Fugaku asked for me to come. The reason is none of your fucking business.”

 

The blonde started to walk away, though he stopped when he heard the Uchiha chuckle lightly, loud enough so only he was able to hear.

 

“What’s your name?” The slightly older man asked more calmly, yet the sudden change in his demeanor didn’t escape the detective as anything less than suspicious.

 

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki.” Turned back to fully face the man, unsure why he suddenly decided to play nice. “And yours?”

 

“Obito Uchiha.” He took a sip of his drink, his eyes now fixed on the detective.

 

The blonde arched a brow at the name. Looks like these next few hours wouldn’t be a waste of time after all. 

 

He swallowed his pride and reached out a hand, smiling lightly to the businessman. “It’s nice to meet you. I apologize for coming off rude.”

 

Obito took the hand cautiously, though he faked the same smile with ease. “The pleasure is mine. I should have used some manners.”

 

Naruto could tell this guy was blowing smoke up his ass, but if it gave him the opportunity to talk to him, then so be it.

 

“Walk and talk with me.” Obito motioned the man to follow him as he headed out the room.

 

Naruto tensed, taking one last look around the room, though all he found was Kakashi speaking to a few men who appeared to be his age. Sasuke and Itachi were still nowhere to be found.

 

He nodded to the man before he followed close behind him, sliding his hands in his pockets as he was lead out on the back porch.

 

The Uchiha slid the door open, allowing the detective to step outside first, then shutting the door behind them tightly.

 

“I thought we could talk without the stuffy atmosphere.” Obito took another sip of his drink, tapping his finger against the glass, his eyes peering to the side to watch the younger man.

 

“Yeah, it felt almost suffocating in there.” Naruto leaned against the wall, looking up towards the sky and admiring how the stars made everything brighter.

 

“I know who you are, Uzumaki.” The man finally cut in, causing the detective to glance over in his direction.

 

“Who am I?” The blonde tilted his head innocently, the lights reflecting off the blue in his eyes.

 

“Cut the shit. How much do you want?” He turned himself fully to face him, stirring the cup in a circular motion.

 

“What are you talking about?” The detective furrowed his brows, genuinely confused on where the Uchiha was trying to go with this. He didn’t know why the guy wanted to talk to him in the first place, but this was the last thing he expected.

 

“Money. How much money do you want to back out of your case?” The business man placed his drink down, his tone sounding more harsh, almost as if his patience was running thin.

 

Naruto crossed his arms, a small snicker trailing his lips as he just shook his head. “Sasuke’s safety isn’t a price tag.” He sat straighter, turning towards the door, though a grip on his wrist pulled him back.

 

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with, kid.” The man tried to keep their conversation calm, though it was hard to hide his frustration when the detective pried his grip free.

 

“What the hell are you trying to say?” His blue gaze burned at the man, making him take a step back.

 

“I’m just saying that this it out of your league.” He returned the glare, crossing his arms as he stared the shorter man down.

 

“You don’t know what the fuck I’m capable of.” The detective clenched his fists, using every ounce of self control he had to keep them still at his sides. He needed to get away from this guy before he lashed out. His temper was starting to boil.

 

“All I’m trying to say is that the board members think we should handle it ourselves instead of involving someone like you.” The Uchiha held his breath, also struggling to reframe himself from getting physical.

 

“This isn’t about what the family wants. They weren’t the ones that had to experience almost getting fucking shot.” He pulled the door open with more force than necessary as he just shook his head. “Someone like me.” He repeated the last part of the man’s sentence, his voice dropping as he stared at the ground. “I’d rather be someone like me than be a shit bag like you.”

 

He stepped inside, slamming the back door shut with more force than necessary. He drew a sigh, shoving his hands in his pockets, speed walking to the next room.

 

He slowed down as he started to relax, his body coming to a stop in the middle of the room. His eyes were fixated up at the glass chandelier that was centered on the ceiling. “What the hell did that even mean?” He dropped his shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut as he remembered the time he took a bullet in his clients office.

 

That guy didn’t know what he was talking about. To hell with the board members and what the fuck they wanted. This wasn’t about them. This was about the safety of the man he was assigned to.

 

“Uzumaki!” A familiar voice called out, making the detective snap back into reality, lowering his head as he glanced his way.

 

“Hey Sushi.” He snickered lightly at his own dis, allowing the man to wrap his arm around his shoulder loosely. 

 

“When did you get here shorty?” He pulled the detective in closer, the smell of whiskey still fresh on his breath. The guy obviously had too much to drink.

 

“About an hour and a half ago.” Naruto gagged at the smell, though he kept his arm around him just in case he’d fall.

 

“Grossss.” The security guard cupped the blonde’s chin, making him look up to lock eye contact with him. “How are you still alive? A pretty boy like you would have been eaten alive.”

 

The blonde rolled his eyes, deciding that holding any sort of conversation with him at the moment would be pointless. “Where’s Itachi and Sasuke?”

 

Shisui brushed his fingers against the detective’s cheek, humming to the song that played in the other room. “In the kitchen helping their mother.”

 

“Thank god.” He exhaled a deep sigh, relieved that they were in the house. He pulled the guard closer to him, looking around the empty room. “You’re trashed right now.”

 

“I didn’t have that manyyyy..” He frowned, hiding his flustered face in the blonde’s neck.

 

“For fucks sake.” He grumbled lowly, closing his eyes to try and relax. He was still annoyed from the situation with Obito, he really didn’t need to babysit right now.

 

He shoved Shisui against the wall, though held his body up as he slid out his phone, struggling with only one hand to pull up Sasuke’s contact to call him.

 

He held the phone between his head and shoulder, listening to the ringing, keeping the guard steady to prevent him from falling over.

 

“Hello?” Sasuke sounded annoyed as he answered, followed by arguing in the background.

 

“Is this not a good time?” Naruto almost sounded desperate, struggling to hold Shisui up, though the man’s body was starting to slide down. He tried to push the man back up, but it was useless. 

 

“S-Shit!” Naruto yelled in the phone as he lost balance, falling under the security guard. He squirmed from under him, unable to break free from under the dead weight.

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” The raven sounded more amused, though the yelling just got louder in the background. 

 

“Could you or Itachi come to the family room?” He finally gave up and just laid there, the sound of Shisui snoring echoing around the room.

 

“The family room? Everyone’s in the dining room. Why are you in there?” The raven asked skeptically, ignoring the disturbances around him.

 

“I’ll explain later. Please. I. Can’t. Breathe.” Naruto pushed Shisui’s head to the side, sucking in the fresh air that didn’t reek of whiskey.

 

“We’ll be right there.” The Uchiha stated as he hung up the call, leaving Naruto alone with the drunk.

 

“Are you alive?” Naruto tapped his phone against the sleeping guard, who only muffled under his breath.

 

“Uzumaki?” Itachi stepped into the room only seconds after, arching a perfect brow as he took in the scene. 

 

Naruto turned his head to him, noticing that Sasuke wasn’t following him. He frowned, though he supposed he’d rather be seen like this with his brother instead.

 

“Help.” He groaned at the crushing weight, trying to help Itachi pry the guy off of him.

 

He sat up, glaring at the man who slept next to him. “Be glad I’m the one that ran into him and not one of your family members.” He held his chest, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Would you mind helping me with him upstairs?” Itachi wrapped the guard’s arm around his shoulder, not bothering to argue with the man since he wasn’t wrong.

 

“Sure thing.” The detective grabbed his other arm, helping the man drag the guard upstairs. “Where are we taking him?”

 

“To my old room.” The Uchiha held tighter at the drunk man, causing the blonde to arch a curious brow.

 

He’d definitely have to ask about what the hell was going on between them later.

 

He turned his attention around the room, studying the picture frames in the hallways. The art was beautiful, similar to how Fugaku's office was decorated. 

 

“This one.” Itachi opened a door and switched the light on, leading the detective into the bedroom. 

 

They both placed the sleeping man on the smaller bed centered in the room, pulling his feet up on it.

 

“Thank you for catching him when you did.” Itachi tugged the man’s shoes off, pulling the bed sheets over him.

 

Shisui mumbled something, pressing his cheek into the Uchiha’s touch, smiling to himself almost as if he knew who it was.

 

“It’s not a problem.” The detective turned away, admiring the child like features of the room. There were space posters on the walls, though there were a few rock bands as well.

 

Naruto snickered to himself, surprised that the calm man liked heavier music when he was younger.

 

“Could you give us a minute?” Itachi peered over his shoulder to look at the detective.

 

“Oh.” He met the man’s gaze, smiling to himself as he noticed the soft look in his eyes, knowing that look all too well. He bowed slightly, watching Itachi tuck the man in. “I’ll be downstairs.” He stated before straightening himself, walking out the door and shutting it gently behind him.

 

Naruto made his way down the hall, humming to himself as he felt better. Even if the evening hadn’t been in his favor, it was always a sweet sight to see someone care so deeply for another person. It was the best part of his job, really. Seeing a family come together after a tragic incident. 

 

He stopped midway down the steps, arching a brow as he heard a sudden loud noise. His eyes widened, finally realizing that it was a woman yelling in the kitchen.

 

He rushed down the rest of the stairs, running in the direction of the woman’s voice, forcing the door open as he stared blankly in the room, not at all expecting that his client was being lectured from what appeared to be his mother.

 

“Sasuke, the shrimp is going to burn if you keep it on for that long!” An older woman was raising her voice at him, causing the Uchiha to grumble under his breath.

 

Naruto was frozen in the doorway, unsure if he should offer to help or if he should just leave.

 

The woman turned her attention towards the detective, a soft smile cornering her lips as she studied the facial expression of the young man. “You must be Mr. Uzumaki.”

 

“What gave it away?” The words fell out of his mouth before he even realized it; though, to his surprise, the woman just laughed it off.

 

“Sasuke, why haven’t you introduced him sooner?” She stepped over towards the blonde, wrapping her arm around his neck to force him down to her height. “He’s adorable.”

 

The raven didn’t even look his way, he just placed the shrimp on a large metal plate. “I haven’t had the chance.”

 

“Nonsense.” She lead the blonde further into the kitchen closer to the young Uchiha.

 

Sasuke glimpsed over at the detective, an apologetic look coating his worn out features.

 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Uchiha.” The detective rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced away, his cheeks starting to swell with pink from her compliments.

 

“Look how embarrassed he is.” The woman pinched his swollen cheek. “You’re gorgeous. No wonder why my son talks so highly of you.”

 

“Mom!” Sasuke glanced back at her with rage, though the woman didn’t back down.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Mom’s here so It kills the party.” She snickered at him, making her son’s pale features glow with his own embarrassment.

 

“So.. What does your son say about me?” Naruto cut in, wiggling his eyebrows at the woman as she removed her hand, chuckling lightly at his question.

 

“Just how much--” Sasuke cut his mother off as he pulled her away from the blonde, holding her into a side hug, glancing harshly her way. 

 

“Could you take the shrimp to the table, please?” The raven’s voice cracked as he tried to ask nicely, though there was no kindness in his request.

 

“Fine, fine. I bet you both need to talk business anyway.” She stated sarcastically, pulling her son’s arm off, rolling her eyes as she picked up the trey. “It was nice to meet you, Mr.Uzumaki.” She smiled towards the detective, heading out the door, finally leaving the young men alone.

 

“So..” Naruto leaned against the kitchen island, snickering to himself as the Uchiha’s rage burned in his black haze.

 

“She’s a character.” The raven ran his fingers through his hair, groaning to himself as his head fell back, resting his lower back against the sink.

 

The detective eyed the way his clients Adam's apple popped out when he stretched his neck, biting the inside of his cheek from the thought. Even when the man wasn’t trying, he still somehow managed to be attractive.

 

“She’s like my mother.” The blonde looped a loose strand of hair behind his ear, chuckling to himself as he thought about all the times his mom had left him scarred from embarrassment. “Except she’s worse.”

 

“I couldn't imagine.” The business man stood straight, opening his eyes to look into the blue that watched him. “I assume Itachi found you in time. What happened?”

 

“Well..” He tried to focus his gaze elsewhere, debating if he should tell him about his encounter with the man’s cousin.

 

“Naruto?” Sasuke stepped forward, crossing his arms as he arched a brow.  “Tell me.”

 

The blonde turned back his way, shrugging as he drew out a low amused laugh. “I can’t take you seriously in that apron.”

 

The Uchiha blinked, remembering that he was still wearing one of the maid’s aprons when he was helping his mother cook. He pulled the fabric off, tossing it on the counter. “It wasn’t my choice. Now, spill.” He pulled his sleeves down, fixing the cuffs as he studied the detective’s features.

 

“Before the whole Shisui thing happened, I ran into Obito.” The detective rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that his client wouldn’t be happy about it, but it was too late to drop the matter.

 

“Oh?” Sasuke reached forward, cupping the blonde’s chin between his index finger and his thumb. He turned the man’s head to the side, looking up and down his neck and face for any bruises. “Did he hurt you?”

 

Naruto grumbled to himself, slapping his hand away as he shot a small glare at him. “I’m fine.” 

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sliding his hands in his pockets, clearing his throat. “Then continue.”

 

“He asked me how much money it would take to get me to back off the case.” The blonde watched the raven’s expression go from annoyed to enraged.

 

“That son of a--” The Uchiha turned to the door, though a pair of arms wrapped around his waist to hold him back.

 

“It’s fine. I left before I shoved his face in the fucking brick wall.”  Naruto’s grip tightened, feeling how the businessman relax at the touch.

 

“Hn.” The man made a noise, saying nothing more as he was comforted by the radiating warmth that held him.

 

The blonde pressed his head in his back, not wanting to break the contact just yet. “I ran into Shisui in the living room on my way back. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and since I know how uptight all you Uchiha’s are..” He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hold back his urge to laugh as he heard the raven huff. “I didn’t want him to be seen by other people. He fell on me before I could find a place to hide him.”

 

“Thank you for that.” The raven turned around, suddenly close enough to the detective to smell the punch that still lingered on his breath.

 

“Of course. My first impression of the guy wasn’t the greatest, but I guess he grew on me..” His gaze bounced from the man’s eyes to his lips, his heart starting to pound heavily in his chest.

 

Sasuke placed his hand on the blonde’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the smooth skin. “I still appreciate you looking out for my family.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” The detective enjoyed the sensual touch, feeling a sudden wave of adrenaline hit him. This time, he’d finally make the move.

 

“It’s not in your job description to.” The Uchiha playfully grinned at the man, starting to step back, though the grip around him just tightened.

 

“Look, Sasuke-” He started his sentence, yet he felt the words get caught in his throat as his gaze focused solely on his lips. “ I don’t know why, but everytime I’m alone with you, I just want to..” He held his breath as he leaned closer to the man, tilting his head to the side, digging his fingertips in the fabric of his shirt. He wasn’t good with words, he’d have to just show him.

 

“Naruto..” The raven followed the man’s movement, moving his head the other way as he trailed his thumb to his jawline.

 

The door to the kitchen opened and hit the wall, causing them both to jump and slam their foreheads into one another.

 

“For fucks sake--” Sasuke turned his head in the direction, his gut feeling like it was dropping as he saw his brother who watched them with an interested grin.

 

The detective stepped back, breaking their contact fully, clearing his throat as he tapped his index finger on the marble counter top, ignoring the throbbing pain from the impact. “How’s Shisui?” His voice cracked, though he played it off as if it meant nothing.

 

“He’s fine. He should be up in a few hours.” He crossed his arms, chuckling to himself as he began to piece the situation together. “Sorry for interrupting.” He winked at his brother innocently, heading out of the room, allowing the door to shut by itself.

 

“Fucking Itachi.” The raven rubbed the middle of his forehead, looking away as he muttered something to himself.

 

“We better get back.” The blonde scratched the side of his cheek, assuming that he probably looked like a flustered mess at the moment. He knew the guy was embarrassed, but out of all the times he must have caught Itachi and Shisui doing something, this couldn’t amount to it.

 

“Fine.” The raven shoved his hands in his pockets, forcing his shoulders to relax, trying to let out any stress left in him.

 

Naruto took a final step closer, leaning in to him until his lips brushed against the man’s cheek, only to pull away as he started to walk out of the room. “Hurry up.”

 

The Uchiha’s eyes widened from the sudden light touch, though he just snickered to himself as he began to follow. “You’re the slow one.”

 

“In your dream.” The blonde peered back at him as they both chuckled, heading back into the dining room to join the rest of his family.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto took a seat next to Kakashi, stretching his relaxed muscles out from the alcoholic drinks he had here and there. He couldn’t resist the temptation after the last hour of the stuffy formalities that he was forced to take part in.

 

Fugaku, his wife, and his son’s all sat on the couch in front of them. Kakashi placed some paperwork on the table, eyeing up at the family before them.

 

“We have a strong lead.” The older detective began,  crossing his arms as he rested his back in the seat, glancing at his partner who tensed beside him.

 

“We’ve been told, but I don’t agree with allowing someone who could potentially be involved in the attempted murder of my son to walk freely in my company’s office.” Fugaku’s tone sounded harsh, though his wife just elbowed his side with a sharp glare.

 

“Be nice.” She rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the men before her. 

 

“Before we get into our plan, Obito confronted me during the party and asked me to back off the case. He even tried to bribe me.” Naruto stated calmly, ignoring how Sasuke’s gaze turned darker.

 

“What do you plan on doing?” Itachi cut in, also noticing how his brother was displaying such strong emotions without even realizing it.

 

“I’m going to confront Sasori and negotiate with him. We’re hoping that he’ll lose his cool and tell me information without realizing it.” Naruto watched Sasuke’s eyes widen, preparing himself for the argument that was about to come.

 

“Absolutely not.” The raven snapped, sitting up straighter. “He drugged you and used you for information. What makes you think he won’t do it again?”

 

“Because this time I’m prepared. I was careless last time.” The younger detective sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. They couldn’t have a personal argument in front of everyone. He wouldn’t hear the end of it from his boss, and he didn’t even want to think about how that conversation with Sasuke’s parents would go.

 

“It is dangerous.” His mother frowned, drawing the detective’s blue gaze towards her. Her features were so much softer compared to everyone else in the family.

 

“I’ll arrest him afterwards once he confesses. I know him well enough to guarantee that when he’s pushed in the corner, he’ll panic.” The detective stated confidently, smiling reassuringly at the woman in front of him.

 

“I don’t-” Sasuke was cut off by his father clearing his throat, glaring in the direction of his sons.

 

“If you think this will solve the case faster, then fine. I just want them to be safe.” Fugaku stood, followed by his wife. “Thank you. I’ll think it over and add my own personal ideas.” He crossed his arms, drawing a sigh as the woman shot him yet another glare. “I’ll be in contact with you soon.” He bowed slightly, heading out of the room with his wife close behind him.

 

“Thank you for coming.” Itachi stood as well, his gaze turning towards Kakashi. “Let me walk you out. I’d like to discuss something with you.” He motioned to the door, allowing the older detective time to stand and follow him.

 

Naruto and Sasuke gazes met once they were alone. Sasuke stood, closing the distance between him and the detective, holding his hand out for him. “I still don’t agree.” He stated deeply, his features back to their cold state.

 

The blonde took the hand and stood, though instead of letting go of him, he just pulled the man closer, bumping his forehead gently against his. “If this is what it takes for you to be safe, then so be it.”

 

“You’re a fool.” Sasuke tilted the man’s head up, his black haze softening as he relaxed with the closeness that the blonde was to him.

 

“But I’m a fool for you.” Naruto clenched the collar of the raven’s shirt, forcing his body to close any leftover distance between them, pressing his lips tightly against his.

 

The Uchiha’s eyes widened at from the change of movement, though he just parted his lips as he sank into the warmth of the detective. He ravished every inch of the man’s mouth, moving him backwards so he could shove the man against the wall.

 

The blonde sank his fingers through his clients black strands, gripping his hair and forcing his head deeper into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around his.

 

Sasuke slid his hands around the shorter man’s waist, digging his nails in the fabric as he gasped, annoyed with the sudden distance that the detective made once he broke the kiss.

 

“Fuck.” The blonde breathed, resting his head against the wall as he gazed up and down the man. “I want to keep going, but this isn’t the place to.”

 

The raven parted his lips to retort, but there were too many risks if they continued. He grumbled to himself as he pulled his hands off him, shoving them in his pockets so he wasn’t tempted to close the distance once more.

 

“I’ll walk you out.” Sasuke cleared his throat, shaking his hair so it layed flatter and it didn’t look as messy.

 

“Thank you.” The detective smiled at the man, walking next to him as he was lead outside. 

 

Kakashi was getting into the car as Itachi said one last comment to him, though his gaze turned back to the men that just walked outside.

 

“Text me?” Naruto eyed the raven from the side, trying to relax. He was still heated from what just happened, and his pants weren’t fully comfortable anymore. Thankfully, they were tight enough that it didn’t show anything.

 

“I will when I’m home. We should meet up sometime soon.” He pulled his hands from his pockets, adjusting his tie as his brother headed over. 

 

“Thank you for coming, Uzumaki.” Itachi bowed respectively at the man, eyeing his brother who looked more flushed than usual.

 

“Anytime. Take care.” Naruto returned the bow and made his way towards the car, opening the door and sliding inside it.

 

“You look like you had a good time.” Kakashi arched a curious brow, watching the detective buckle his seat belt and focus his gaze out the window, avoiding the older man’s direction.

 

“Let’s just go.” The blonde leaned in his seat, watching the Uchiha from the rear-view mirror.

 

There was no denying it anymore. He definitely had a thing for Sasuke. At least he didn’t have to worry if the feeling were reciprocated anymore. The man was obviously attracted to him, but that didn’t fully settle the nerves in his gut. 

 

He didn’t want just casual sex. The last time that happened, it ended with a 3 day headache. Not that he didn’t trust the Uchiha of course, but with how everything in his life was going, he wouldn’t mind getting into a relationship. He just didn’t know if the guy wanted him that way.

 

Naruto leaned his head back in the seat, surprised to feel the vibration in his pocket. He struggled to pull his phone out, turning the screen on and taking a peek at the message with an arched brow.

 

**“Get some safe, Uzumaki.” -Uchiha**

 

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to suppress a smile just in case his nosy boss looked his way. 

 

He’s enjoying whatever was between them too much to ruin it just yet. In the end, as long as the guy was safe, he didn’t care what happened. 


	12. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ends with Naruto confronting Sasori, though it will be continued in the next chapter.

Naruto set the dumbells aside, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he gained his breath back. He reached down next to him, taking hold of a small water bottle that he always kept next to him when going to the gym.

 

“Alright, let’s do another round!” An enthusiastic voice called out, smiling between the sweat that trailed down between his bushy brows.

 

The blonde swished the cool liquid in his mouth, enjoying the feel of it before swallowing it in a full gulp. “Where does your energy come from man?” He held his shoulder, stretching it out. It didn’t take as long as he thought to heal, but there were still angles that he wasn’t able to fully move in. The muscle wasn’t as loose as he’d liked.

 

Lee snickered at his friend, standing up to stretch his overworked body. “We’ve only been at it for 3 hours. We’ve done 6 before.”

 

“That’s when I was young and full of redbull.” Naruto stood, pulling the towel from his shoulder to his face, wiping off the beads that were soaking up his hair.

 

“Now you’re a few years older and full of coffee. Come on.” His brows furrowed, holding out his hand as he tried to pull off the puppy eyes.

 

“Fine, Fine.” The blonde rolled his eyes, taking the hand. Lee helped him up, following his movements with whipping himself off with his own towel.

 

“Want to come to my 1st class? It’s at 2.” The black haired man asked, fixing any strands of hair that fell out of place. 

 

“As much as I want to man, I have to run by my office and grab a few things.” His blue eyes darkened, feeling bad to to leave the guy that’s been bugging him to hang so soon, but it’s not like he had a choice.

 

“Not a problem. Let’s head to the showers then. I don’t want to eat lunch with sweat dripping in my sandwich.” Lee playfully nudged his friend’s shoulder, heading towards the locker room.

 

Naruto laughed at the comment, knowing full well what that’s like. He shoved his towel in part of his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and following the man.

 

The men were the only ones in the locker rooms, though it wasn’t much of a surprise. It was a thursday afternoon, after all. 

 

“How do you stay open when it’s this dead?” Naruto set his bag in his locker, tugging his shirt up and over his head.

 

Lee began to strip down as well, looking away from his half naked friend. “Weekdays are slow until about 5. Weekends are busy all day. It’s annoying, but it gives me time to finish my college homework.”

 

“Oh yeah, Shika said something about you going back to be a professional trainer. How does Guy feel about that?” Naruto shoved his dirty clothes in his locker and grabbed a clean, longer towel.

 

The men stripped the remainder of their clothes and grabbed some soap and shampoo before heading into the next room. Naruto was the first one to pick a stall, setting his towel over the door and placed his items on a small shelf built in every stall.

 

“He’s excited for me and tells me to focus on my studies, but if I start slacking with the job, he’ll make me do 4 miles.” Lee chuckled, slipping into the stall next to his blonde friend, following the motions of setting everything down before turning on the water.

 

The stalls were separated, though it was only blocked off from the waist to their knees. If 2 people were showering next to each other, then either man could easily look over and see anything they wanted. It was why Naruto made sure he typically chose the stall at the very end, though he made an acception if the gym was dead. 

 

“Naw, I get it. A lot of people go back. We were all surprised when you stopped going after a year.” Naruto twisted the knob of the shower, turning it to a nice, medium temperature as he soaked his hair in it, closing his eyes once his muscles started to relax.

 

“Well, you know how my dad got really sick. Someone had to take care of him and watch the gym.” Lee scrubbed his body as he relaxed into the warm water as well, the steam starting to fog the room.

 

“I remember, trust me.” Naruto felt around for his shampoo, squirting the soapy liquid in his hand and scrubbing his blonde locks almost raw. He always felt disgusting after working out, but the soreness in the morning was always worth it.

 

They both relaxed in the silence as they sat in the comfort of the warm water, their bodies already taking a toll from overworking themselves.

 

Naruto finally opened his eyes, turning off the water as he shook his hair out. “How are you and your girl?”  He rubbed the towel up and down his wet skin, drying himself up enough to wrap the cloth around his waist.

 

Lee eyed over, though he kept eye contact while shutting the water off, following the movement and wrapping the towel around him to cover up his lower half. “She’s amazing man.”

 

The blonde chuckled, stepping out from the shower and heading in the direction of the locker room, his bushy browed friend close behind him.

 

“Did you smash yet?” Naruto’s tone was playful, though he was genuinely curious about it. The girl was fun to be around, but she seemed to sort of be uptight when it came to the subject of sex. Of course, her abuse was probably from his ruthless teasing, but Lee didn’t need to know that.

 

“Maybe.” Lee looked away, his cheeks flushing as he thought back to the other night when he finally got to see the girl naked. It was the best sex he ever had.

 

They both made their back back to the empty locker room, settling in comfortable silence as they dressed in clean clothes.

 

“I told her you had a bush.” The blonde stated simply, amused by how his friends expression only darkened a deeper red.

 

“Fuck you.” The slightly shorter man buttoned up his shirt, rolling his eyes. “At least I can get some.”

 

“Hey, hey. I have standards.” Naruto zipped his jeans up, brushing off any wrinkles in his grey shirt.

 

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” Lee bit his cheek, enjoying the glare that was dangerously shot his way.

 

“I’d offer to kick your ass in the boxing ring, but I should go before my boss throws a fit.” Naruto slung his bag back over his shoulder, leaning down to pull his tennis shoes on and tie them tight.

 

“What’s he having a cow over now?” Lee grabbed a smaller bag, walking his friend out of the room towards the front door.

 

“I have to get a document to Fugaku, but I left it in my office. He wants it by 5, so Kakashi’s on my ass thinking that I’ll do it last minute.” Naruto pulled his phone from his jeans, his eyes suddenly widening. It was already 3.

 

“Which your doing.” The shorter man sighed, scratching the back of his head, cocking a bushy brow. “No wonder why you’re always in trouble.”

 

“Shut up. Text me when you can.” Naruto waved the man off, heading out the door and towards his apartment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He eventually made his way into his door, throwing his bag down on his kitchen island, feeling his phone suddenly vibrate.

 

A soft grunt escaped passed his lips, thinking it was his boss about to rip him a new one, though once he pulled it out and saw the contact name, his gut felt like it was sinking.

 

“Yes?” Naruto answered, sounding more exhausted than he probably thought he did. The amount of body reps he did today was more than he did this last few months, and it was starting to catch up on him.

 

“It’s been awhile.” Sasori’s voice rang in the phone, his tone showing no sign of guilt or remorse from what went down the last time they saw each other.

 

“It has. Miss me?” The detective sounded playful, hiding any sort of bitterness behind his words. He hadn’t forgiven the guy, and probably never will.

 

“I’ve missed a few… parts of you.” The redhead’s voice lowered in a sensual tone, causing goosebumps to form up the blonde’s spine.

 

“We should fix that.” The man fiddled with his gym bag, his bright blue eyes dimming from the idea of seeing him again. Even though he knew he had to eventually, he didn’t know if he was fully ready and would be able to play it off.

 

“I’d enjoy that. How about tonight? I’m off work, but I have a few errands to run.” Sasori sounded more pleased once he heard his invitation to be accepted.

 

“Are you free after 7?” Naruto stared up at the ceiling, deciding last second that it was better to meet up sooner than later.

 

“Yes, that’s fine.” Sasori’s voice rang, interest clear in his words. “I apologize for not calling you or texting you. It’s been rather hectic lately.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. We can catch up tonight.” The blonde stated lowly, still trying his best not to give away any emotion besides a sensual one. He didn’t want to trigger the guy into believing it was a trap, so he’d play it off as a hook up like last time.

 

“Perfect. I’ll see you at my place then.” The redhead chuckled to himself before ending the call.

 

Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear, resting it on the table. He still couldn’t get over why the guy decided to call him first, considering he already got everything he wanted.

 

Which was problematic. After the second attempt in killing Sasuke, they were getting no leads or any information. There hadn’t been another incident these last few months. It’s almost as if the shooter went into hiding.

 

But that wouldn’t make sense. They don’t have a face to match who it could possibly be, and he was still positive that Sasori wasn’t the person to pull the trigger. 

 

His encounter with Obito wasn’t helping, either. It left him feeling unsettled, sparking new questions to the matter that he wasn’t able to get answered that night. 

 

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with, kid.” He mumbled to himself, glaring harshly as he started to zone out of it, recalling the conversation.

 

“This is out of your league.” He clenched his fists, slamming his hands down on the table, dropping his head as his eyes squeezed shut.

 

He still didn’t grasp where the guy was trying to get at, but insulting him was a pathetic attempt to warn him.

 

After all, that’s what he was trying to do. He understood that now, but he didn’t know what he was trying to warn him of.

 

A high rank assassin? Someone who’s under the radar?  If he just fucking explained, he wouldn’t be having second thoughts.

 

“Dammit.” He muttered, dragging himself away from the kitchen and to his bedroom. He grabbed a blue flannel, pulling it over his t-shirt, mumbling to himself irritably as he shook his head.

 

He raked his fingers through his blonde locks as he started to head out, stepping towards the kitchen to fumble around his gym bag for his keys. No matter what happens tonight, he’s going to arrest Sasori.

 

He has enough evidence to, but if he does confess to anything remotely involving the case, then the guy sealed his own grave. 

 

All he had to do was play along, and to hell if the guy thinks he’ll make the same mistake again. This time, he was in charge. 

 

So let the games begin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto unlocked his office drawer, pulling the file out as his boss stared him down with an annoyed expression.

 

“If you glare at me any harder, I might just burst in flames.” The younger detective closed the metal drawer with his knee, glancing up at Kakashi with a soft expression.

 

The masked man settled his gaze once he met his, his eyebrows relaxing as he let out a sigh. “You push your luck, kid.”

 

“Pushing my luck is how I get the job done.” The blonde wiggled his brows, taking a seat in his chair. “I can kill half an hour. I know you didn’t come in to chat about how much you love my procrastination.”

 

The older detective debated on sitting, but he couldn’t chat for that full hour, so he remained standing. “What can I say? I’m easy to read.”

 

“Can I hear that again?” Naruto pulled a pen out from his shirt pocket, clicking it and pointing it in the direction. “I want to get this on record.”

 

Kakashi pushed the pen away from him, shooting another small glare at the younger man. “Turn that off.”

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, clicking the pen and placing it back in his shirt pocket. He crossed his arms, arching an impatient brow at the man, indicating that he wants to move on with the matter.

 

“I just want you to be careful tonight.” His boss leaned forward, a concerned look coating his features.

 

“What are you talking about?” The blonde’s breathing picked up, squinting his eyes in faked confusion.

 

“You walked in stressed out. I assumed you’re meet Sasori tonight.” Kakashi placed his arms on his stomach, interlocking his fingers. Those blue eyes were shit at lying.

 

The young detective’s head fell back, his gaze staring at the ceiling fan as he bounced his leg. “Stop hanging around me as much. It’s creepy how quick you catch on.”

 

“I could say the same thing.” The masked man chuckled, shifting his stance into a more relaxed one.  “Your life is more important than the arrest. Call for backup if things get messy. If you can’t call, then run.”

 

Naruto’s eyes fell to the man who was leaving, smiling to himself as he shrugged. “You know that’s not my style.”

 

“I know it’s not, which is why I can’t help but worry for you.” The silver haired man cut him off, crossing his arms as he watched his expression. 

 

“We’ve ran into difficult situations before. I don’t know how it’s going to go, but I think I’ll be fine.” The blonde tried to reassure his boss, though the concern didn’t leave his features.

 

“Call me when you can. What time are you heading over?” Kakashi arched a brow, not buying anything the man was trying to convince him.

 

“7. After I give the file to Fugaku, pretty much.” The blonde rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly as he was watched closely.

 

“I expect a call no later than 1 am. Don’t make me stay up all night. I will call you if I don’t hear back from you.” His boss turned to the door, starting to step out, though his hand held the door frame as he shot a final glance at the man. “Be careful.” 

 

Kakashi peered over his shoulder, nodding to the detective before shutting the door, leaving Naruto by himself to prepare. 

 

The blonde picked up the file, looking at the clock with a low groan. He’d have to hurry to get there in time, but that was no matter.

 

Fugaku was an intimidating man, but he wasn’t a concern. Surprisingly, he was never too mad if you showed up a few minutes late.

 

He figured it was because it gave the man time to settle down on his own. With running a large company, he’s probably constantly busy dealing with people or issues within his business.

 

Those few minutes must be blissful, after all. 

 

He could understand that, at the very least. There’s been nights that he’s gotten little to no sleep because of paperwork or dealing with late night calls.

 

Naruto just shook his head, breaking the thoughts as he started making his way out the door, locking his office room.

 

He politely waved at the other officers and greeted them, trying to speed his way outside. It’s not like he didn’t want to stop and chat, but he needed to breathe in some fresh air. A crowded office space wasn’t helping his nerves.

 

The detective stepped outside, taking a deep breath at the cool air. It wasn’t cold enough anymore where he could see his breath, but the dark clouds starting to hover over the city meant that it’ll be a different kind of cold.

 

He started off in the direction of the Uchiha’s building, staring up at the dull sky, stressing to himself over how tonight was going to end up.

 

But he at least might get a glimpse of the man he wanted to see. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde arched a concerned brow, noticing how Shisui wasn’t standing post as he arrived at the building. He glanced over to the younger guard, who seemed to figure out right away what he was thinking.

 

“He’s inside. Top security was called into a quick debrief.” The guard stepped aside, opening the door for him.

 

“Thanks.” Naruto smiled at the man before stepping in, instantly noticing how much busier it was. 

 

The door shut behind him, though he was too fixated on all of the people running back and forth to hear it.

 

It wasn’t a panic, it just seemed like the company’s employees were struggling to get everything done.

 

He scratched the side of his cheek, wondering if it was the right time to actually speak with Fugaku, though a set of dark eyes settled on him before he had the chance to turn back around.

 

Itachi stepped forward, grinning to the blonde as he held out his hand. “Pardon the chaos. We’ve set deadlines to the managers of our branches, so they’re struggling to get everything done.” He eyed the document, returning his fix back on the blonde. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve seen worse.” Naruto just shrugged, stepping forward to go to the elevator, though Itachi’s hand held him back.

 

“I’ll give it to my father. Sasuke’s on lunch at the moment, so I’m sure you both would enjoy catching up.” The man chuckled, enjoying the change of color the detective suddenly had.

 

“Whatever.” The blonde handed the document to Itachi, sliding his hands in his pockets with a low grunt. “It’s just chaotic and I don’t want to deal with the cluster. Don’t read into it.” He made stern eye contact with the man, not backing down from the mental game he knew he was falling into. Seeing Sasuke sooner would be best, anyway. He wasn’t sure how the man would react to the news.

 

“I don’t have to read into something that I’m already aware of.” Itachi turned his back, peering over his shoulder to take a last second glimpse of the man. “I didn’t tell my brother you were stopping by this evening. I’ll tell my father that you were in a rush, so everything that you needed to say, you told me.” He sent a playful wink the man’s way, moving towards the hallway past the secretaries desk.

 

Naruto stood there, not sure how far he should look into the ‘friendly gesture.’ Itachi didn’t seem mad about what happened between them. He saw them kiss, but does that mean he accepted it?

 

The man just shrugged, running his fingers back through his hair as he drew a breath. He headed in the elevator, pressing the button that leads to the raven’s floor and just relaxed from the sound of the music.

 

For some odd reason, he couldn’t shake his gut feeling. Something was off. It was making him nauseous, but perhaps it was just the stress of everything going on. 

 

The two hadn’t had the time to speak since the party. There were occasional texts, but it was nothing that held interesting conversations.

 

They were just checking up on eachother daily, that’s all. 

 

The door chimed, signaling the detective to step out. Everything seemed like it always was. People constantly answering phones, a few people chatting here and there. There was never any excitent. How could the guy handle this everyday?

 

He grunted to himself, stepping past everyone until he stopped as Sasuke’s door. He peeked his head in his window, snickering to himself as he watched the man writing. He didn’t  _ look _ irritated, so that was a good sign. 

 

He knocked 3 times on the door, giving his client a few seconds until he responded for him to come in.

 

He opened the door, smiling wide as he gazed at the man. “Guess who?”

 

Sasuke peered his gaze up, setting his pen next to the document that he was filling out. His expression was pained, though the bags under his eyes showed that enough.

 

“Well, you look like shit.” Naruto pulled at the chair in front of the desk, flopping down comfortably in it as he arched an amused brow, snickering to himself at the sight of the raven further annoyed.

 

“It’s great to see you too.” The Uchiha rested his chin on his hand, rolling his eyes from the blonde’s comment.

 

“Is everything alright?” The detective questioned, frowning at the sight. He was only teasing, he didn’t mean to actually piss off the guy.

 

“Yes.” The man cleared his throat, tensing his back, feeling the knots move between his shoulder blades.

 

The blonde stood, looping his way behind the desk as pushed the paper to the corner of the desk, sitting on the ledge right in front of him. He cupped the man’s chin, pulling his head closer so his eyes fixated on him.

 

“I know when you’re lying, Sasuke. Tell me.” The detective furrowed his brows, his eyes brightening as he locked his gaze with the man. He was caught off guard.

 

Sasuke held his breath, not daring to suck in the scent of the man as a slapped his hand off, arching an annoyed brow. “Works been up my ass about stupid shit, that’s all.”

 

“Is that really all?” The detective squinted his eyes unconvincingly, clearly trying to look past his cold fasade.

 

“I know you’re meeting Sasori tonight. Why didn’t you tell me?” The Uchiha finally spit out, taking the man’s wrist and tugging him forward.

 

Naruto’s eyes widened as he embraced himself to plow right into Sasuke’s body, though a stern hand held him in place. He traced the arm in front of him, admiring the clean tone to the Uchiha’s tight shirt. The guy was worried about him, and even though he didn’t want to admit it, it felt kinda nice.

 

“I was going to tell you when I came here.” He breathed, glaring slightly at the man as he frowned. “It’s not like I had much time.”

 

“Stop fucking trying to risk your life for stupid reasons.” The raven broke contact, scooting his chair back until it hit the wall, leaving the detective almost speechless as he sat there.

 

The mood always shifted quickly when they were together. Most of the time it was frustration to sexual tension, but this time, perhaps the blonde read him wrong. 

 

Naruto fixed the cuff on his shirt, his mind bouncing back and forth from how he should defuse the situation.

 

He drew a deep exhale, sliding his body up from the desk as he came to the conclusion that no matter what he said, it wouldn’t be enough to calm the raven. At least momentarily. “He’s the best lead I have, Sasuke.”

 

“Then arrest him and interrogate him. Why are you constantly putting yourself in these type of situations?” The Uchiha slammed his fist against the desk, his gaze burning into Naruto's as he grid his teeth in annoyance.

 

Naruto just gave the man a lopsided smile. It was useless arguing with the man. Perhaps he had a bad day, and finding out that he was going into a shitty situation completely blind didn’t help his temper.

 

“Forgive me, Uchiha.” The man finally pulled himself up from the desk, distancing himself as he headed backwards to the door. “I’ll call you tonight.”

 

Sasuke parted his lips in an attempt to call the man back, though he stopped himself. No matter what he said, it wouldn’t be enough to change the blonde’s mind. Not even if it was him that was saying it. He knew full well the sad look in those blue eyes, yet he couldn’t shove his pride down enough to call him back. He wasn’t happy with what he was choosing to do.

 

It was best if they had some distance for the time being. 

 

Sasuke gripped the mouse to his computer, his knuckles almost turning white as the door finally shut. It was an annoying term to leave off on, but he trusted Naruto to be okay with whatever happened tonight.

 

Though, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t worry. Not that he’d admit outloud, anyway. He shouldn’t have lashed out like that.

 

Saying it’s been a long day was an understatement. Between constant business deal emails and the eyes on him, he wasn’t getting much work done. His last meeting ended with all the board members in a full on argument, so he’d been irritated from the beginning of the day. He had to reschedule the meeting so everyone could calm the fuck down.

 

It was only an hour ago when Itachi came in his office and informed him of Kakashi’s and Naruto’s plan. How come he was the last to find out?

 

He drew a shaky breath, trying to stay on track as he clicked on his email. It’s not like he didn’t  _ trust  _ the man, it’s just he knew how reckless he could be. It worried him.

 

But the situation was out of his hands, no matter how many times he told himself that he was always in control. Moving to this city had proved that fact to him. 

 

He raked his free hand through his jet black hair, ignoring the loads of spam that his email somehow always ended up with.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Night fell, and Naruto was heading down the street that Sasori gave him. He was only a few blocks away, though he kept any nervousness he had masked.

 

After leaving Sasuke, he had a short period of time to shower and clear his head. He threw on his nice pants and a collared shortsleeve, knowing he’d be safer his his gun belt on, but that would make his intentions obvious.

 

If he wanted to back the red head into a corner, then he needed to do so unexpectedly. Any suspicious would ruin his plans and his advantage he had in their little game the man had created.

 

He stared up at the sky as he walked, sliding his hands in his front pockets. He carried a small pocket knife in his right pocket, and managed to slip the smallest gun he had in his sock. His pants weren’t tight once they passed his knees, so they were loose enough to conceal weapons. 

 

The sky danced across the blue in his eyes, making him smile lightly as he thought about the raven. 

 

He had no idea how the night would end, but he trusted Kakashi enough to know that if he ended up dead, then the guy would see the red flag and take Sasori into custody for expected murder.

 

Then if he got any answers out of him about Sasuke’s attempt, he could be charged for first degree and attempt.

 

He laughed the thought off as he approached the apartment door. It was on the bottom floor, so it was convenient that he wouldn’t need to run down any stairs to make a hasty escape if need be.

 

He drew a breath, recollecting his remaining energy as he knocked, humming in satisfaction when Sasori answered the door. The fake smile on his face would have been deceptable if he hadn’t known as much as he did.

 

Naruto returned the attempted gester, raising his elbow on the frame of the door as he leaned into it, giving the man a charming look. “Hey.”

 

The redhead chuckled softly, noting how well the detective cleaned up before arrival. His hair was still slightly damp, so he figured he must have just gotten off work and made time to shower.

 

Naruto peered past the man’s shoulder, gawking in the details of his clean, small apartment. There was no one else here, and there was no way other people could be hiding, considering how open the space was and how narrow the apartment was. 

 

“You clean up well. Come in.” The man moved to the side, allowing the blonde to enter the door, shutting it tight behind him.

 

The detective pushed every personal thought in the back of his head. If he wanted to make it seem like there wasn’t anything wrong between them, he couldn’t think of his personal feelings towards Sasuke. This went beyond that.

 

He had a job to do, and if he had a say in the matter, then the fucker in front of him wasn’t going to get away with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being so late! I've been reading other authors writing styles and getting a feel of how to end this (though that will still be quite a few chapters away) which is why I took the break, plus some personal reasons with work and school. Next chapter won't take a month to publish, I promise. I already decided to start a new project after this one is made. Thank you to my supporters!


	13. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, enough evidence is collected to be able to turn the case on the detective's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence is acted out in this chapter.

Naruto peered around the room, noticing almost immediately that there were no cameras in plain sight. Either the man hid them, or he was 100% certain that the detective was still clueless about his role in the assassination attempt.

 

“You seem tense. Did something happen at work?” Sasori asked casually, allowing the detective to slip from thought.

 

The blonde just gave a small smile, shrugging at his words as he slid his hands in his back pockets. “It’s been a long day. What all did you do?”

 

Sasori glanced away, stepping into the small living room as he took a seat, gesturing the young detective to follow. “Like I said in the texts, just a few errands.”

 

Naruto caught the feeling that he wasn’t  _ lying _ , though the truth wasn’t fully there. It was unsettling, but of course the man wasn’t just going to lay everything out. This was just a game, after all.

 

“At least it was productive.” The man sat next to the red head,  brushing strands of loose hair away from his eyes.

 

Sasori parted his lips to say something, though the sound of his phone vibrating prevented him from doing so. He picked up the device casually, though by the sudden annoyance in his gaze, it wasn’t going to be just a casual conversation.

 

“Pardon me for a moment.” The redhead stood, bowing slightly to Naruto as he went into the bedroom, making some distance between them behind the closed door.

 

The detective watched the man leave, his eyes observing how the man went from relaxed to tense. Even though he excused himself politely, he did a terrible job at concealing the bitterness in the tone he tried to suppress. 

 

He stood up, careful to not make noise as he slid to the door, pressing his ear along the thin wood, holding his breath, preventing any noise from escaping as he tried to make out the conversation of the phone call.

 

“Moron, pushing it back 3 days would be problematic,” the red head barked out, not holding back his frustration. 

 

Naruto bit his lip, squinting his eyes as he tried to recall something that Kakashi mentioned that he would have to attend around that time. God, he really needed to work on paying attention.

 

“Fine, that’s fine. We can do it then. Just don’t fuck up this time.” Sasori grumbled, ending the call as the sound of footsteps to the door drew closer.

 

The blonde’s heart picked up, realizing that he hadn’t had time to just casually sit back down. He peered around the room, silently stepping away a few feet, fixing his gaze innocently at one of the many pieces of paintings that hung in the room.

 

Sasori opened the door, noticing instantly that the man had moved. “Like it?” He headed over, standing close to the blonde, leaning against him and admiring the cologne that stained his skin.

 

Naruto just smiled, nodding at him. “Yeah. I love galaxy art, especially with vibrant colors.” He studied the man’s features, arching a brow from the tension still in his build. 

 

“I enjoy the mystery of it, personally.” The redhead hummed as he changed directions, walking to the kitchen and pulling out a can of beer. “Want one?”

 

“Like I’d ever turn down alcohol,” Naruto grinned as he caught the can that was tossed his way with ease.

 

The men sat back down on the couch, sitting side by side, though they maintained a friendly distance.

 

“That phone call seemed intense.” The detective brought it up casually, popping open his beer as he watched the redhead’s expression turn distant.

 

“Business phone calls during my time off are annoying.” He stated simply, opening his can as well, downing the bitter liquid in a large gulp.

 

“I don’t blame you.” The blonde sipped his drink politely, though rested it on the glass table soon after. He couldn’t get drunk this time. Anything he was given needed to be avoided.

 

“How about a movie?” Sasori turned on the TV, shuffling through a list of movies until they both agreed on an older action one.

 

“God, this movie came out when I was in high school.” Naruto leaned back, stretching his legs out as he laughed. “Good times.”

 

Sasori snickered to himself at the seemingly relaxed man, though his eyes trailed downwards, his fix suddenly observant. “Your shoes are still on. Are you planning on leaving early?”

 

“Yeah, I can’t be out late tonight. I have work early in the morning.” The blonde watched the introduction of the movie, though periodically looked at the man next to him.

 

“That’s disappointing.” Sasori didn’t comment further, his expression still toneless. 

 

The men sat in silence, watching the screen with some off and on banter about the movie for the next hour and a half. 

 

Naruto yawned, stretching out his arms as he turned to face Sasori. He noticed how the man had been unusually tense this entire time, but he wouldn’t comment on the matter just yet. 

 

The redhead caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, turning his head to peer away from the movie for a moment. “For a crime fighting movie, it sure is boring.”

 

Naruto didn’t attempt to conceal the snicker that spread across his lips. “I think it’s pretty bad ass. I mean, look at the way they spin their guns and shoot a direct hit in the enemies chest.”

 

“I think it’s inaccurate.” Sasori said flatly, turning his attention back towards the movie, studying the fighting skill that the actors faked.

 

The scene consisted of a rookie cop, finally catching the most wanted criminal in Japan who ran a drug ring. They were shooting at each other from across the room, but one of the cop’s bullets grazed his enemies arm, injuring him.

 

“Come on, that slow-motion was cool.” The blonde chuckled from excitement, enjoying how the scene was set up.

 

“They make the cops OP, in my opinion.” Sasori just shrugged, ignoring the curious glance that went his way from those familiar blue eyes.

 

“But in the end, criminals always leave a trace that could be followed. It doesn’t matter how acute their work seems to be. It just took years for technology to advance to understand that.” The detective’s voice dropped, though he still kept enough playful edge to not add any suspicion.

 

The redhead just arched an amused brow, snickering at the detective, almost in a challenging way. “Not always, Uzumaki.”

 

Naruto accepted the opposition and stood, reaching forward to the remote and pressing the ‘mute’ button on the top of the device. “You’re right on that one, Sasori. Though, when they use something that could be detectable within a certain amount of time, I’d consider that sloppy work.”

 

Sasori shifted, though he just leaned back comfortably in the couch, crossing his leg over his knee, not giving any emotion away. There was no playful expression in his facial features anymore. The air almost seemed to be at a stand still as silence filled the room.

 

“What are you getting at, detective?” The man finally spoke, though the tension still remained.

 

“I know you drugged me, and I know you took my file.” Naruto cut to the point, spreading his legs in a defensive stance, unsure of if the man would attempt to get physical or not.

 

“And what makes you believe this...theory?” Sasori tilted his head to the side, an innocent coat glimpsing past his cold, brown eyes.

 

“Because I was drug tested the next day after we slept together. I knew I felt loopy, but I blamed it on the alcohol. Though, with the effects of the Rohypnol drug, it makes sense on why I was so out of it.” Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, recalling just how much of a headache he had for 3 days straight.

 

“I condole for you, since It’s an unfortunate event to have happened, but surely you’ve had to consider that the drug could have been slipped at any time during the day.” Sasori wasn’t playing into the game, though Naruto expected that.

 

The blonde sighed, glad that it was mind games rather than physical violence. At least his boss and the Uchiha would be less pissed with him when he called them with a migraine, rather than bruises or another gunshot wound.

 

“This certain drug takes 15 minutes up to an hour to take effect. Since I was with you that whole hour I started feeling it, I’ve narrowed my options down. I’m detaining you, Sasori.” Naruto began, keeping his fix on the man before him.

 

Sasori just  rolled his eyes, and it was those few seconds the detective needed to click the pen that he held in his shirt pocket without going noticed. Thank god he brought the recorder he teased with his boss only a few hours ago.

 

“This is bullshit, Uzumaki. Quit playing.” Sasori started, though Naruto just held up a hand to cut him off.

 

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.” The detective stated, putting his hand down as he saw the redhead start to grow impatient.

 

“Are you being serious right now? Playing hot cop is one thing, but this is starting to get fucking ridiculous.” Sasori began to stand, though the look of warning shot his way told him it was smarter to sit back down. He knew the situation wouldn’t be in his favor if he tried anything suspicious for the time being.

 

“Why did you drug my drink, Sasori?” Naruto spit out, not bothering to hide his anger this time, nor the betrayal in his usual bright eyes.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Uzumaki-” Sasori was once again cut off by the blonde, who took it upon himself to close the distance, leaning down in front of him with a look he’d never seen the man wear before.

 

“You’re playing by my rules, Red. Spit it out.” Naruto furrowed his brows irritably, his blood feeling as if it was boiling by how much he had to force himself to hold back. This was the hardest thing about being a cop; having control.

 

“Using a nickname on a potential criminal seems pretty unprofessional, detective.” The man’s expression went from collective to almost devilish. His eyes were widened, and he could no longer contain his expressionless, bored feature. It’s almost as if he finally snapped.

 

Naruto stood stiffly, though he took a step back to keep the distance, his hands no longer resting idly by his side. He could sense the danger by how he was being watched, the man taking on the look like a predator tracking its prey.

 

“Why did you drug my drink?” The detective repeated, not missing how those brown eyes were scanning the room, likely to be finding a means of either a fast escape or a potential weapon.

 

The blonde knew damn well he couldn't let that happen. He reached around his waist to grab his hidden cuffs, though the redhead didn’t miss the motion. 

 

Before Naruto knew it, he was being tackled to the ground. They both fell in one smooth motion, Naruto being the first to hit the floor on his back while Sasori managed to position himself on top of him, squeezing tightly on the blonde’s thighs painfully, hitting the pressure point dead center in the middle of the thigh.

 

Naruto hissed at the feeling, though said nothing as his cuffs slid across the ground. He mentally cursed at himself for not seeing the swift motion sooner, but it was too late. He was pinned to the ground.

 

“How does it feel to be backed in a corner, detective Uzumaki?” Sasori’s voice strained with deadly intent. He reached down in his own pocket, pulling out a sharp pocket knife.

 

The blonde’s eyes slid open, fisting his hands as he brought his shoulder back to throw the first punch, though Sasori leaned down and wrapped his hand around his wrists, forcing the blonde’s hands above his head as he squeezed against the pressure point tight with his knees.

 

“God damnit, Sasori!” Naruto breathed out, though he fought the pain he was feeling. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t so sore from the workout Lee pushed him through.

 

“This wouldn’t have had to happen, you know.” Sasori’s expression only grew more sinister as his hands tightened, practically making the detective immobile. He reached his hand down, tracing the man’s cheek bone with the dull side of the blade.

 

Naruto didn’t dare move, knowing that if he did, he could be cut. He just watched, grinding his teeth as his heart raced. He was running out of options.

 

“Now, don’t give me that look.” Sasori tilted his head to the side, his red hair falling to cover part of his face.

 

“You’re insane.” Naruto glared harsh him, feeling unsettled by the twisted laughter that came bursting out from the man. It was the most ‘lively’ thing he’d seen the man do.

 

“Insanity is just a word meaningless people use to create stability.” Sasori turned the blade, cutting a clean line across the blonde’s cheek in one, smooth motion.

 

Naruto tensed, pushing up on the man as he felt the blood drip, though another squeeze of his thighs had him stop all movement.

 

“And why are you concerned about it?” The blonde grimaced, though was surprised when Sasori stopped his attempt at making another cut right below the fresh one. 

 

“There is no such thing as balance in this world. Good or evil, one reigns over the other. I’d thought you’d observed as much, detective.” And with that, another fresh stroke of the blade made the man under him tense, though he forced his breathing to steady.

 

“What is it your organization is looking for?” Naruto panted, sweat starting to form between his shoulder blades from the stinging. 

 

Sasori skimmed the knife towards the other side of his cheek, putting yet another gash on his cheek bone. “Power.” He said flatly, admiring his work as he put other gashes in the detective’s face, creating 6 in total, 3 on each side.

 

_ Fucking hell.  _ Naruto mentally cursed to himself, his eyes starting to burn from the sensitivity. Though, he did notice how the man didn’t dismiss the idea of it being an organization. Whether he knew it or not, Sasori cleared it up that it wasn’t just him in on this. There were multiple people.

 

Now all he had to do was live to tell Kakashi, as well as warn the Uchiha’s.

 

“What do you think power consists of?” Naruto watched the man as he picked up the blade, licking his tongue down it, tasting the blood that resided on the sharp metal.

 

“Tipping the scale to your advantage. To be able to control it.” Sasori answered in almost a bored tone, though those eyes were still livid with something that the detective did not fully understand. It was dark and unsettling.

 

Naruto parted his lips to try and continue the conversation, though the redhead was clearly done with the small talk. He set the knife on the glass table, using his now free hand to grip the blonde’s hair, forcing his head to the side, not bothering to conceal his enjoyment from the sound of  strain that the detective failed to hide.

 

Another snicker traced the man’s lips as he leaned upward, giving himself enough room to roll the man to his stomach, though kept the distance tight so he was still able to control the situation.

The detective felt panicked, though he couldn’t make his move yet. He was still extracting information, after all. He needed to find a way to slip through his fingers without the man taking into account what his plan was. 

 

Sasori picked up the knife once more, cutting the fabric of the detective’s shirt in one, long slash, making his back visible. He traced the blade down his spine, licking his lips as he saw the muscle tense, noting how well the man kept himself fit. 

 

“Too bad we couldn’t meet in different circumstances.” Sasori finally broke the silence, putting the knife in his mouth so he could use his hand to bring one last finger down the detective’s back, memorizing how it felt. This would be the last time he did anything with the man, after all. He might as well enjoy it before slicing his throat.

 

Naruto’s body was heating up from under him, though it wasn’t like last time. It wasn’t the intensity of arousal. It was more.. Untamed. Anger, perhaps?

 

“Your comment earlier. About power.” The detective breathed out, curling his fingers to a fist as he began to realize that he needed to act quick and soon, or else he would be the next victim of the guy. “I have to disagree.”

 

“Oh? And where do you think power comes from? Weaklings, or should I say  _ ordinary _ people, can’t come close to tipping the scale that would affect anything globally.” Sasori mumbled between the blade, though his words were clear enough to be known, continuing down the detective’s back with his hand.

 

“You underestimate humanity, Sasori.” Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, his head spinning at the recollection of Sasuke’s face. If his next move didn’t work, he would be dead soon. He wanted the man to be the last thing on his mind if he died.

 

He hadn’t spent much time with him, but just the small memories they had together made his body tingle. 

 

“When people are protecting something special to them, they truly can become as strong as they can be.” Naruto drew in a deep breath, gathering up as much energy as he could for what was about to come next.

 

The detective rolled his wrist, bending the man’s hand as he tugged him forward, watching how the brown eyes widened from the amount of strength that the blonde was clearly holding back.

 

Naruto ceased the opportunity, rolling out from beneath him as Sasori fell forward and onto the ground, flat on his stomach. The blade fell out of his mouth and was only inches away from them, but before the redhead could move to grab it, Naruto had his wrists tight around his grip. The roles had been reversed within seconds.

 

The blood dripped down onto Sasori’s back, though the detective didn’t seem to notice. He was too focused on the dangerous man under him.

 

Oddly, even in the turn of events, the redhead just laughed. Naruto arched an annoyed brow, wondering what in the hell would be so funny at a time like this.

 

“Just because you protect them now, doesn’t mean they won’t be in danger later, Uzumaki. You can’t escape fate. You can’t prevent something that will happen sooner or later.” Sasori seemed like he snapped, yet those words set unevenly with the detective. 

 

He just shook his head, squeezing his thighs tight against him. “I’ve been recording this. You’re going into custody whether you like it or not, Sasori. I have enough evidence stacked up against you.”

 

“Go to hell, Uzumaki.” Sasori bit out, still half laughing from the turn of events. It was  unexpected shit like this that made him this excited.

 

Naruto looked around the room, arching his brows up as his gaze settled on the cuffs poking out from under the TV, which were about a foot away from his current position. He squeezed his knees on the man’s thighs, earning a hiss from him. 

 

The detective used the distraction to reach out and snatch them, sitting back up in one fluent grace as he latched the man’s wrists with the cold metal.

 

“I hope you rot, Red.” Naruto pulled himself off, forcing the man up along with him.

 

Sasori’s expression looked as it did in the beginning of the evening. Whatever insanity plagued his true nature was gone for the time being. 

 

Apparently, being in fucking cuffs pulled him out of it.

 

Naruto peered at the time, letting a sound of relief as the clock revealed it was only midnight. He’d only be about half an hour late in calling both men about the circumstances of tonight's events.

 

He snickered to himself, dragging the redhead with him towards the door.

 

_ Finally _ , he thought to himself. They’d be the ones having the last laugh. That’s one less person that could hurt the Uchihas.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto sat at the police station, letting one of their medical guys clean up the wound on his face. They weren’t deep enough to leave stitches, but they would lightly scar.

“At least i’ll look cool.” Naruto shot the guy a snicker, making him laugh lightly. He was more than relieved when he was told that he wouldn’t be needed fucking needles near his face.

 

“You’re all set.” The man bowed respectively before heading out of the room, most likely to write some paperwork about the matter. It was protocol to document the late night wounds, after all.

 

“How are you feeling?” Yamato’s voice stuck out to Naruto like a sore thumb, though he just smiled his way, not having the energy to play anymore mind games.

 

“Fine. Exhausted, but fine.” The detective stood, stretching his arms out. “Is Sasori booked?”

 

“Yup. Maximum security as well. I personally made sure that he had no weapons on him.” The older man stated, looking almost as drained as the detective was.

 

Naruto pulled the pen out of his shirt. “I turned it off right when I handed him over to one of your guys. Could you download the auto and send it to both Kakashi and I?”

 

Yamato took it with ease, surprised that the blonde asked him of this. Usually, the man was cut off and didn’t trust anyone outside of his circle.

 

“You helped a lot with the scuff marks.” Naruto caught the hesitation with the man almost immediately. “I trust your skill.”

 

The older man just tiredly smiled, bowing respectively to the man. “Thank you, Mr. Uzumaki.”

 

“Don’t use formalities with me. That just makes this weird.” Naruto waved an unpleasant hand, though grinned afterwords, returning the polite gesture.

 

“I’ll send it to you both in the morning. I have a some documents I need to revisit, but I’ll have it done before my shift ends.” Yamato added before heading down the hall and disappearing into one of the offices.

 

Naruto sighed to himself, scrubbing his temples as his aching body screamed at him to go to bed, though as much as he wanted to, he still needed to do a few things. Though, if his boss waited this long, he could wait a few more fucking minutes. Hopefully, the Uchiha will still be awake.

 

All he wanted was a hot shower and a cup of coffee after a day like this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto tied his grey sweats tight along his waist, leaving his shirt off. He sat down on his bed, enjoying the sound of silence as his body relaxed. He turned his gaze over to his closest, which was made of glass. It was the only ‘mirror’ he had in his room. He lightly touched the already healing marks, skimming them over as he scoffed to himself.

 

“Fucker.” He mumbled, remembering how the blade easily cut through his skin. It wasn’t painful enough to make his stomach turn, but it was still a shock. The man was sick. Out of everything that’s happened, it was those eyes that made him wince. There was no sanity in them, and he figured that there never was.

 

He was played for a fool.

 

He grabbed his phone from his nightstand, unplugging it from the charger. To his surprise, there were no missed calls and no text messages from either of the men he had in mind. Though, Shika and Hinata did their usual ‘how was your day’ shit. They’ve been up his ass since he was shot, though he couldn’t blame them. It was nice to be looked after, but he was alive. That’s all that mattered in the end, right?

 

Naruto dialed Kakashi’s number first, knowing full well that his conversation with him would be considerably shorter.

 

**“You’re late.”** Kakashi’s voice strained, though he knew the man was probably exhausted.

 

**“It’s been a long night. I already wrote the report down at the booking station. I sent it to you via email.”** Naruto yawned, feeling his own exhaustion take its toll on him.

 

**“I got it. Yamato also sent me the injury report. Are you alright?”** Kakashi sounded worried, even though he would never admit if he was actually or not.

 

**“I am. Only a few scratched on my face. The medical guy said it wasn’t bad enough to need stitches, but I’ll have light scaring. The pattern is weird, though. The lines are perfectly symmetrical. Almost like whiskers.”** Naruto touched the side of his cheek once more, watching his own movements in the mirror.

 

**“I’ll look over them myself in the morning. I’ll come by your apartment.”** The silver haired man yawned.  **“Try to get some rest. I’ll be over around 10.”**

 

“Sounds good.” Naruto hung up the phone first, peering over to look at his table clock. It didn’t seem too late to call Sasuke.

 

Naruto dialed away, pulling an arm over his eyes and falling back comfortably as he heard the phone ring, surprised by the groggy voice on the other end. 

 

**“Good morning, sunshine.”** Naruto teased, realizing he probably just woke up the man.

 

**“I see you’re alive and well.”** The Uchiha shuffled in his sheets, likely to be sitting up. 

 

**“We can talk another time. I don’t want to disturb my sleeping princess.”** The blonde relaxed in his bed. The man wasn’t angry at him enough to blow off the phone call, so that was a good sign.

 

**“You have some explaining to do, Uzumaki.”** Sasuke bit out, ignoring the dis. He couldn’t suppress the slight weariness behind the bitterness of his statement.

 

He was worried. The thought made the detective smile, relieved that they weren’t in person so the businessman could see it. He didn’t want him to have that satisfaction.

**“I’m sorry I left when I did, but I was running late as it was and I wanted to see you.”** Naruto tried to put as much ‘apologetic’ after tone as he could, though that wasn’t his style. He couldn’t force it out even if he tried. It’s why he had a shit poker face.

 

**“Itachi informed me of the report about an hour ago. Are you alright?”** Sasuke maneuvered around the topic, wanting to be sure of the detective’s safety above their bickering.

 

**“Yes, I’m fine. Did Kakashi or Itachi send you a copy as well?”** The blonde stretched his aching muscles. It was a good call on that hot shower. He wasn’t as stiff anymore.

 

**“Of course. It’s just annoying how I’m always the last one to find out.”** The Uchiha mumbled something after, though it couldn’t be made out.

 

**“Let me make it up to you over dinner tomorrow night?”** Naruto’s stomach tightened. He didn’t really think through about rejection or not, but he really had nothing left to lose. He might as well just lay out all his cards. Nothing else could hurt his ego at this point.

 

**“I’d enjoy that. I’m not mad about the argument anymore. I cooled off within an hour after you left. I shouldn’t have lashed out.”** Sasuke tried to mimic the apologetic tone, though he was just as bad as Naruto was.

 

The effort drew another smile to the detective’s warn out features. **“We’ll talk about it over dinner. I’m exhausted, and I’ll probably crash soon.”** Naruto felt shitty for waking him up, but he knew it was better this way than calling him in the morning. He’d have hell to pay if he did.

 

**“I’ll text you after my meeting in the morning. I’m unsure how long it’ll be.”** The Uchiha tried to conceal his tired tone.

 

**“Goodnight, Princess.”** Naruto pressed ‘end’ as quickly as he could, enjoying the annoyed huff that came from the Uchiha before he did. 

 

He plugged his phone back into the charger, not bothering to send any other messages or calls. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. Everyone else could wait until he had his cup of coffee in the morning.

 

He switched his lamp off before rolling over on his side, tugging the blanket over him, his mind wandering off with the idea of what it would be like to wake up next to the Uchiha.

 

A light hum sounded his throat as he started to drift off to sleep, not bothering to blow off the possibility of the idea this time. After all, it was him who gave him that last ounce of strength to get away from Sasori. He had to thank him somehow, whether he knew the reason or not.


	14. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi stops by to check up on Naruto, as well as some Naruto and Sasuke at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+, contains some adult content

Naruto scrubbed his face with his hands, still waking up from the early morning. Kakashi rang the doorbell at fucking 8 am, knowing damn well he got home late and had a rough night.

 

He stood in his kitchen, sniffing as the steam from the coffee pot reached his nose. He didn’t bother putting on a shirt, since it’s not the first time the man’s visited him super early. He’s warned him about less clothing and should be satisfied that he bothered to put on sweats.

 

“Don’t put any of your cream shit in mine.” Kakashi called from the living room, watching the news on a low volume.

 

“It’s people like you that like it black.” The blonde muttered under his breath, his back still facing the man as he prepared both cups.

 

He picked up both mugs, yawning as he made his way into the living room to sit next to his boss. He handed the man his drink, sitting in silence while they watched the news reporter talk about some traffic accident that had a fellow officer killed.

 

“Wasn’t he a rookie in the next city over?” Naruto muffled between sips, his eyes starting to sting from the brightness of the tv.

 

“Yeah, Yamato met him a few times. This all happened last Friday.” Kakashi quickly downed his cup despite the heat, coughing at the bitter taste.

 

“Shit man.” The blonde breathed, sinking into the couch as he sighed. “He was young.”

 

“Well, if you keep your ‘methods’ up, you’ll be on the news in no time as well.” The older detective glanced a snicker, setting his empty cup on a coaster, following the blondes lead and resting against the couch.

 

“But I got a confession, so suck my dick.” Naruto blew some of the steam away from his drink, taking another sip.

 

Kakashi just snorted. “Yeah, but you gained a few new scars because of it.”

 

Naruto unconsciously slid his fingertips over the rough edges on his cheek, shrugging to himself as he let out a small sigh. “They aren’t bad. They’ll blend in my skin by summer. Light scaring.”

 

“We were all worried.” Kakashi fixed his gaze on the TV, not bothering to add more on the matter. The young detective didn’t know what he was facing when he fought Sasori, so there wasn’t anything he could have done to helped ‘prepare’ him for what had happened.

 

“I know, but it all worked out in the end. Did you read the report and go over the audio?” Naruto asked with a slide glance, deciding to change the subject.

 

Kakashi crossed his arms. “Yeah, it’s an organization for sure. I spoke with Yamato and he sent the feedback from what he gathered from the scuff marks.”

 

“And what about the people that older lady caught on her camera when the incident happened?” The younger detective finally finished his drink, resting the mug on the table.

 

“Their faces are blurry, but we were able to see enough. Hair color and their clothing pattern.” Kakashi stated flatly.

 

“That’s better than nothing.” Naruto shrugged. “Sasori’s apartment is being searched today. We’ll get updated later on if they found anything.”

 

“I’ll never get used to the sitting and waiting part of the job.” The older detective pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, gesturing it to the man next to him.

 

Naruto thought about it for a minute, though took one anyway. Kakashi did the honor of lighting it, allowing the blonde to take a long drag before breathing out the smoke.

 

“There’s a lot of shit we won’t get used to.” He mumbled between drags, watching the older man light his own.

 

The men rested in the couch, simply enjoying each other's company as they finished their cigarettes. This was the routine they did after something significant happened, whether it be in the office or at one’s house. It was something that they’d gotten used to, neither one of them ever complaining.

 

“You going to see the Uchiha today?” Kakashi finally asked, putting out the bud on his pant leg and tossing it into a trashcan.

 

“We’re meeting for dinner.” The blonde stood, stretching his back out, tossing his own bud in the can.

 

“Alright. I’ll give Itachi an update then.” The older detective followed the man’s lead, standing up and sliding his pack back in his back pocket. 

 

The men walked to the door, though before Kakashi left, he grabbed the frame and gave Naruto a serious look. “Watch your back. Sasori’s little friends will find out you put him away.”

 

The younger detective just shrugged, a snicker sprawling across his face. “Then they better know who they’re dealing with. I’m under your command, Kakashi. We don’t go down without a fight.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After Kakashi left, Naruto decided to straighten up his apartment a bit before leaving to pick up Sasuke. 

 

He hadn’t heard from the guy all morning, but that was all explained when he got a call around noon asking if they could meet up around 5, since he was fortunate enough to leave early.

 

The Uchiha’s company was finally settling back down, especially since the parasite was discovered and removed, no longer keeping an eye on the two brothers.

 

Since Fugaku flew back home, they were able to ‘reward’ their employees for having to deal with the stresses over these last few months, so the brothers agreed to allow them to go home early.

 

The thought made Naruto tingle, since it just pushed up his date earlier.

 

Date? Naruto had no fucking idea, but he wasn’t too concerned with that at the moment. He ruffled his damp hair and adjusted his jeans, checking himself out in the mirror one last time before he went to go pick the man up. He didn’t live too far, so he still had a few minutes to try to look as good as possible.

 

He debated on changing his shirt, but felt contempt with his navy blue short sleeved button up. It was nice, but it was also casual. 

 

He snatched his keys from the counter, taking one last deep breath as he headed down towards his apartment elevator. The door chimed just in time for him to slide in without waiting, a small grin edging his features as he saw his familiar lazy friend.

 

“Hey Shika.” The blonde arched an amused brow, noticing how nice his friend looked, as well as the bouquet of flowers that he clutched in his hand.

 

“Hey blondie.” Shika replied, sliding his free hand in his jacket pocket.

 

“Those for your girl?” Naruto watched the numbers drop till they reached the lobby, both men stepping out at the same time, now walking together.

 

“Yeah. Today’s our 3 year anniversary.” Shika held the front door for him, allowing the blonde to take the lead outside.

 

“Shit man. Let me know how it goes?” Naruto winked, though by the color of Shika’s face, he probably wouldn't get an update till morning. “Wear protection.”

 

“Fuck off. Where are you off to?” Shika noted his friends ‘good’ cologne he wore on special occasions, and how his attire didn’t consist of sweats and a derogative t-shirt.

 

“Just having dinner with a friend.” Naruto dismissed the look the lazy man gave with the wave of a hand, though he couldn’t resist the smile that overwhelmed him.

 

“Well, you better let me know how it goes too.”  Shika grinned, waving as the men parted ways, heading to the lot they parked their cars in.

 

Naruto unlocked his car, sliding inside with ease. He always kept his car clean, moreover because he didn’t use it often, so he wasn’t too worried about it being ‘presentable’ for the Uchiha.

 

He dug around his console, mumbling to himself until his eyebrows shot up with relief. He grabbed his mouth spray, looking in his rear-view mirror, spraying the minty liquid on his tongue. 

 

He dropped the container back in and closed it, letting out a deep exhale as he rested his head on the back of the chair.

 

Out of all the times he met up with Sasuke, he hadn’t been this nervous or as picky as what he looked like. It annoyed him how much he felt jittery, but he supposed that once he saw him, he’d calm down.

 

It’s just dinner, after all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto knocked on Sasuke’s door, double checking the address to make sure it was the right apartment. He knew the guy was pretty wealthy, but he didn’t think he lived so fucking far up in the building that looks like it’s made out of glass.

 

It’s beautiful, though. The building definitely suited him, but it still wasn’t his kind of place he 

hung around. It was a different scenery.

 

His thoughts snapped shut once the door to the apartment opened, revealing a seemingly less annoyed Uchiha in also casual wear. His jeans and his collared red shirt really looked good on him.

 

Naruto licked his suddenly dry lip, though said nothing about how he looked. “You ready?”

 

Sasuke unconsciously gazed over the blonde, giving a short nod to his question.  _ Damn, the guy really cleans up nice. _

 

The blonde just smiled, holding up his keys as his signal that he was ready to go when the man was. “Sweet. I hope you like italian.”

 

“You’re in a good mood, detective.” Sasuke shut the door behind him, keeping an interested eye on the man before him.

 

Naruto squinted his eyes, debating how far he was willing to push the guy this early on in the evening. “I guess it’s the cologne you’re wearing. Maybe I’m allergic.”

 

Sasuke snorted, leading the way down the hall. “Suck it up, princess.” 

 

The raven hummed in approval as he heard the blonde follow, grunting at the name call. It was pay back from the early morning call, since he was too tired to argue with the detective.

 

Naruto didn’t say anything back, his eyes trailing down to the Uchiha’s ass. He felt his chest tighten, shifting his eyes to the wall as he breathed. 

 

“You’re just as annoying as ever.” The man finally spit out, satisfied when the raven looked over his shoulder, shooting a small glare in his direction.

 

Naruto just blew a kiss at him, trying to suppress himself from laughing at the intensity in those eyes. He missed stirring the guy. Seeing him unwind was a rarity, after all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They both sat at a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Naruto picked this place not only for the hella good food, but also because it was never too busy during this time of day. There were a few other people scattered around at other tables, but they weren’t close enough to infringe on their privacy.

 

The waitress, a blonde, young woman, come over and asked for their drinks, which they both responded before they were given a menu.

 

The woman seemed to linger her eyes over Sasuke, though Naruto didn’t say too much about it as his stomach growled loud enough to distract him. The lady didn’t say anything before she walked away.

 

“This place is nice.” Sasuke skimmed through the menu after looking around the small restaurant, approving of the scene and atmosphere of it. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was quiet and laid back.

 

“Yeah, I figured you’d like it.” Naruto said with a smile, crossing his feet under the table. 

 

“Do you come here often?” The Uchiha asked with an interested brow, though his facial expressions still remained still.

 

“Nah, I haven’t been here for a few months. I usually come alone when I eat here.” The blonde met the man’s gaze, snickering to himself, already knowing what the next question would be.

 

“Then why bring me?” Sasuke asked flatly, amused by the cocky way the detective stood straighter.

 

“Because it suits you.” Naruto couldn’t suppress the snort at the annoyed glance shot his way. Now the guy new how he felt with this dance that the all Uchiha’s seemed to enjoy. Mind games weren’t his specialty, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the pinned look the raven was starting to form.

 

Before Sasuke could retort, the waitress placed the men’s drinks in front of them, her eyes briefly skimming over the black haired man with a flirtatious gleam in her eyes.

 

Naruto frowned, but covered it up with a throat clear, trying not to give away the heat drop he felt in his stomach. Now he was sure this chick was checking him out.

 

The Uchiha just rolled his eyes, skimming through the menu briefly. “The number 6 special.” The man slid the menu to the side, an almost bored look dimming his features.

 

The waitress looked disappointed, clearly in defeat as she just took the menu from the Uchiha, her eyes now fixed on the blonde man. “And for you?”

 

“Number 9, please.” Naruto gave her the menu, watching her gaze glide over his client one last time before walking away.

 

The detective toyed with the straw in his drink, swirling the liquid, watching the ice cubs hit the side of the glass. “Does that happen to you often?”

 

“Are you pouting?” Sasuke leaned forward, taking a sip from his own drink, his eyes not leaving the blonde.

 

Naruto’s cheeks tinted pink, though he refused to look in those black eyes as he shook his head. “No. I was just asking. You didn’t seem bothered by it, so I assumed you were just used to it.”

 

“Hn.” Sasuke sat his drink down, crossing his arms as his abdomen pressed into the table. “It happens a lot when I’m in public. People always stare. It’s annoying.”

 

The blonde peered his gaze up. “I can understand that. Shikamaru and I have the same trouble. Especially in bars.”

 

“That explains it. They must be drunk while watching you.” The humor in the raven’s voice rang Naruto’s ears, making the man smirk.

 

“Once people know how far that stick is up your ass, they’d turn you away.” Naruto matched the man’s glare, though he couldn’t help himself from smiling. He missed the banter they shared, though he wouldn’t say it out loud.

 

The waitress headed back over with a trey of their food, setting out the dishes in front of the men. Her gaze trailed back to Sasuke briefly, though the man didn’t return the glance.

 

She huffed in annoyance. “If you need anything, feel free to wave me over.” She tried to say it with a smile, heading off in the other direction, her shoulders tense from the clear rejection.

 

“Damn, she really wants your dick.” Naruto picked up his fork, twisting it in the soup bowl filled with noodles. 

 

“Shame that she’s not my type.” The raven spoke with a sudden sharp tone, sending shivers down the detective’s spine. 

 

“And what is your type?” The detective took a bite, swallowing the noodles in one, smooth motion.

 

“You’re the detective. I thought you would figure out the obvious by now.” Sasuke stated in between bites, chuckling at the redness of the man.

 

Naruto didn’t say anything for the next few minutes as they both ate their food in comfortable silence. 

 

Finally, once the men were done and satisfied with their food, Naruto stood and did a quick stretch. “Do you have a bedtime tonight?”

 

The Uchiha arched an interested brow. “I’m not scheduled to come in the office tomorrow, if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

“Perfect.” Naruto snickered as he pulled out his wallet, heading towards the counter and giving the payment in cash.

 

Sasuke just watched him, still not sure what the man was planning. He slid his hands in his pockets, watching the man make his way back.

 

“Ready?” The detective motioned the man to the door, opening it for him and holding it so he could step out first.

 

“For?” Sasuke followed the blonde, skimming his gaze down, studying how he moved as he walked in front of him.

 

“It’s a surprise.” Naruto unlocked his car which was parked close to the restaurant,  sliding in the driver’s seat as Sasuke sat next to him, slightly surprised how clean the man kept his vehicle.

 

“What kind of surprise?” Sasuke asked, watching the blonde open his glove box and reaching in, pulling out a small pack of gum, handing one his way.

 

“You’ll see.” Naruto unwrapped his piece and tossed the mint-flavored-stick in his mouth, watching the business man do the same.

 

‘Hn’ was the only reply the reply the blonde got, but it was enough to boost his ego a tad. The man was curious, and it was the idea of him being in charge jolted Naruto’s blood as he pulled out of the parking spot. It was only half an hour away, but since the road was pretty much empty at this time of night, he’ll be able to get there within 20 minutes. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto pulled the car up on a large hill, parking it a few feet from the edge. “Welcome to paradise.”

 

Sasuke unbuckled his seat belt, tilting his head to the side as he looked around.

 

No one else was around. Even though the trail up the mountain was public, the place was surprisingly clean with no trash anywhere. There were some tire marks on the dirt, but that was the only sign that human life went up here.

 

Naruto slid out of the car, taking a deep breath from the cool air. “Come on.” 

 

Sasuke shut the car door, his eyes widening as he stared in front of him.

 

The view of the city was absolutely breathtaking. They were high enough for the lights to blend in together, but in some parts of the city, cars could be seen driving. The moon was high up, making the city seemingly glow. 

 

“Gorgeous, right?” Naruto snickered at the man, sliding on top of the hood of his car, laying down flat as he pulled his hands up and over his head.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Sasuke sat next to the man, resting his hands behind his back so he could lean and watch the city lights.

 

“People don’t know this place exists unless they explore.” The blonde breathed, his focus drawn to the stars.

 

From where they were, the sky was brighter. There wasn’t much light pollution to block out as many stars as it did in the city.

 

“Do you come here often?” Sasuke spoke, looking up at the sky. He layed fully down, placing his hands on his chest and interlocking his fingers.

 

“Yeah, whenever I’m stressed out or I’m having trouble figuring out details for my cases. It’s a nice place to think, you know?” Naruto turned his head slightly to look at the man, though he did it nonchalantly so the Uchiha wouldn’t notice.

 

“I might have to borrow this place sometimes.” The raven chuckled lightly, closing his eyes as his chest moved from his steady breathing.

 

Naruto didn’t say anything as he watched the man move. The moon lit up his skin, and in the moment, he couldn’t blame that waitress for flirting. The man was almost godly in his eyes. He had the power and influence to burn whatever he wanted down, but at the same time, seeing him relaxed almost made him seem innocent. Almost.

 

Sasuke could feel those blue eyes staring at him. He pried an eye open, making eye contact for a few seconds, though the man just looked away and continue to gaze at the sky.

 

“Itachi and I read over the report and listened to the audio.” The Uchiha turned away, the slight breeze pushing his strands of hair up out of his eyes.

 

Naruto shrugged. “Yeah, the man wasn’t sane. It’s crazy how he turned out to be like that. I didn’t expect it.”

 

“A lot of people are like that.” Sasuke exhaled a breath from his nose as he sat up, turning his head to look at the relaxed blonde. 

 

“Perhaps, but that’s why there are jobs like mine out there.” Naruto pulled himself up, following the raven’s lead, a faint smile coating his calm features. “We protect the innocent.”

 

“Define innocent.” The raven’s voice slightly dropped as he studied the blonde, noting how the cool air made the man’s lips blue and slightly puffy.

 

Naruto tilted his head, letting a few strands of hair fall in his face. “Those who have kind intentions, I guess.”

 

Sasuke reached his hand out, gently pushing the hair away from his eyes, his core tightening once he saw how the stars truly brightened them. “You’re too nice, you know.”

 

“Now you sound like my boss.” Naruto allowed the touch, leaning into the firm hand that brushed against his cheek.

 

“We fired Sasori and replaced his position with a more reliable source.” Sasuke slid his knee against the blonde’s, suddenly feeling as though he should close the distance as much as possible.

 

“Damn, sounds like you don’t need me to protect you after all.” Naruto snickered, spreading his legs wider, settling against the car.

 

Sasuke resisted to eye the man further down with him watching his every movement. “I never needed your protection. You’re too much of a loud mouth to act strategically.”

 

Naruto was about to argue, though he really couldn’t. He was analytic when he needed to be, but it wasn’t one of his strongest traits.

 

“Yeah, well, you’re too much of a hard ass to loosen up and have some fun.” Naruto finally retorted, huffing out as he looked away, though a hand cupped his chin and he was forced to look back at the man whose gazed seemed to intensify full on.

 

“Is that so?” Sasuke’s voice strained, though he said nothing as he leaned in, brushing his nose against the man’s, his eyes fixed on the detective’s lips.

 

Naruto parted his mouth, his chest starting to pound with desire as his head started to jumble. “Did I stutter?”

 

The Uchiha leaned forward, a light chuckle able to be heard before he closed his lips around Naruto’s, sliding his hand down the man’s neck.

 

Naruto’s eyes widened, though he didn’t resist. He relaxed into the touch, allowing his mouth to be invaded as he snickered in between breaths.

 

Sasuke’s hand went lower, brushing the tips of his fingers around Naruto’s groin, unbuttoning the pants with one hand in no time at all. 

 

Naruto leaned back, breaking the kiss momentarily as he shuddered, sinking his hand in the raven’s hair, tugging his head upward. “Someone’s in a hurry.”

 

Sasuke unzipped the zipper, seemingly unphased by the tug, even though his growing erection betrayed his features.

 

Sasuke slid his hand in the detective’s pants, wrapping his hand around the growing member, giving it a few pumps.

 

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer, bringing their lips together as the raven stroked his base. Naruto forced himself not to seem so eager by fucking into his hand, though it was getting difficult by how much his groin jolted with excitement.

 

“Fuck.” Naruto breathed out, trailing his head forward to kiss along the Uchiha’s jawline, his breath warm and harsh against the man’s skin.

 

“Let’s go back to your place.” Sasuke shifted, fixing his jeans so he wasn’t uncomfortable by his growing member.

 

“Fuck yes.” Naruto pulled away, slapping the hand off while he zipped up his pants. “I’m not getting blue balled up here.”

 

Sasuke just snickered, sliding off the car as they both went into the vehicle, buckling up quickly.

 

“God, why do I have to live so fucking far?” Naruto mumbled, pulling out of the spot as he turned to go down the mountain.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto barely managed to get his apartment door open as the men stumbled in, their mouths crashing together as they struggled to unbutton their shirts.

 

Sasuke’s constant rubbing in the car was driving the blonde crazy, and it had been painful enough to drag the guy up the stairs so he could feel the release of his leaking erection.

 

Sasuke cupped the man’s cheeks, squeezing them from his jeans, kicking the door closed as Naruto groaned in his ear.

 

“Fuck.” Naruto dragged the shirtless man closer to the bedroom, pulling his belt off and dropping it in the hallway floor.

 

They both staggered to the bed, Naruto flopping down first as Sasuke pinned him down, kissing along the man’s chest, trailing down his stomach as he scraped his teeth along his hips.

 

Naruto raked his fingers through his black hair, arching his hips up as his pants were forced down and tossed to the side. 

 

“Stop with the damn foreplay Uchiha.” Naruto arched his waist up, brushing his groin against the man’s lips with a smirk.

 

Sasuke just arched a brow, pulling the boxers down, studying the proud length. “You don’t understand how much I’ve fantasized this.” He muttered, taking the man’s member fully into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the shaft and bobbing his head.

 

Naruto dug his fingers into the sheets, parting his lips to breath. “F-Fuck.” He stuttered, closing his eyes as he rolled his hips.

 

The Uchiha followed the motions, forcing his nails into his thighs as he did one last hard deep throat, taking it all in before pulling it back out, humming in satisfaction as he pulled his pants all the way down along with his boxers, kicking the fabric off.

 

He looked annoyed that the blonde still had his briefs on, so he pulled them all the way off and dropped them at the edge of the bed, fully crawling on him.

 

Sasuke reached over to the bedside, grabbing the condom and lube that rested there and squirted the liquid on his fingers.

 

Naruto’s cheeks lit up, realization clouding his eyes. “I haven’t bottomed in awhile.”

 

The Uchiha swirled his finger around his entrance, sliding one finger in and curling his nail against the man’s prostate. “Don’t pussy out on me now, detective.”

 

Naruto’s throat strained as he let out a low groan, spreading his legs wide as he took in two fingers. He bounced on them, deepening them, locking eyes with the dark haired man with a lust filled grin. “I wasn’t complaining.”

 

Sasuke tore the condom open with his teeth and rolled the rubber down, spreading his fingers inside until he deemed the blonde stretched enough. He lined himself up with Naruto’s hole, pulling his fingers out just to replace it with his cock.

 

“God.” Naruto’s head threw back, taking it all in, annoyed by how slow this was all going but not wanting to rush it. He wanted to be able to walk in the morning, after all.

 

“You’re so fucking tight.” Sasuke spoke between clenched teeth, slowly pulling himself in and out, taking the time for the man to get used to his member.

 

“I’m not fragile, Sasuke.” Naruto arched his hips up high, forcing all of the man into him, shuddering under his breath.

 

Sasuke gasped, but covered his surprise with a snicker, grabbing the bed frame with one hand and driving himself into him deeply, slamming his hips over and over till the point where the blonde’s eyes rolled back.

 

Naruto’s body was shaking from the force, though he managed to push back with equal force, drawing a hot breath from being overused.

 

“You’re hot when you aren’t barking at me.” Sasuke said amused, though there was a husk there that betrayed his forced insult.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, the heat in his cheeks making it hard to focus on the man, though his hips moved perfectly with his, the sound of skin slapping echoing off the heavy room.

 

Sasuke wrapped his hand around the base of Naruto’s member, stroking him with equal speed as his lips.

 

Naruto dug his fingers in the raven’s back, drawing his nails down in scratches deep enough to slightly draw blood.

 

The stinging shot an unusual jolt to Sasuke’s member, the heat coiling in his lower stomach as his thrusts became more sloppy with less pace.

 

Naruto forced the man’s mouth to his, sliding his tongue in the man’s mouth, claiming it inch by inch as he felt his own release build, cumming on Sasuke’s stomach and in his hand. 

 

“S-shit!” The blonde broke the kiss, throwing his head back in the pillow, feeling Sasuke’s groin inside of him twitch from his own release.

 

Sasuke didn’t suppress the smirk that traced his suddenly exhausted features, his breathing hard from the stimulation. He managed to roll to the side so he didn’t put all his body weight on the blonde.

 

The two layed there sweaty and relaxed from tonight's events. Naruto turned to the man, placing a small kiss on his shoulder.

 

“That was...wow.” Was all the blonde could manage to say, his eyes closing as his breathing slowed to a steady pace, regaining his breath back.

 

Sasuke tossed the condom in the trash can, his own haziness making his head hard to think, so he just just traced his fingers over the blonde’s arm lightly.

 

Finally, Naruto managed to sit up. Despite wanting to crash with heavy sleep, he really needed a fucking shower.

 

He stood up, not caring that he was naked and that the raven was watching him. He couldn’t conceal the smug look that trailed his lips. “Care to join me in the shower?”

 

“Does that mean you’re up for round two?” Sasuke asked bluntly, sitting up with a chuckle at the blonde’s heated cheeks.

 

“Fuck off, Uchiha.” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, turning to his bathroom and stepping inside, unsure if the man would follow him or not.

 

Surprisingly, after sitting in hot water for a few minutes, the man decided to join him, following with kisses up and down his back.

 

Naruto hummed in approval, though he felt another surge of arousal purge through him from the feeling of Sasuke’s length brushing against his lower back.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto wore his grey sweats, grabbing two water bottles from his fridge and walking into his living room, sitting next to Sasuke. 

 

The water from the shower was enough lube for him to not be super sore from their other round, so he was content on moving freely.

 

Sasuke took the water bottle, entertained with the comedy movie that they stumbled upon. “Thank you.”

 

Naruto spread his legs in satisfaction, his body more than relaxed with tonight's events. “Yeah, it’s a good movie. The station plays good ones when it’s super late.”

 

Sasuke noted the time, but not caring that it was well past midnight. He leaned into the man, wrapping his arm around his hip.

 

The blonde rested his head on Sasuke’s shoulder, placing their water bottles on the table. 

 

They both sat in silence as the movie played through. Naruto stroked Sasuke’s head, who leaned on him with a limp body.

 

_ He must have fallen asleep halfway through the movie _ , the blonde thought, smiling to himself as he placed a light kiss on his forehead. 

 

Even though he wasn’t sure how Sasuke would react, he picked up the relaxed man and made his way to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed.

 

Sasuke had a few inches over Naruto, but they were both probably equal in strength, so lugging his ass to the bed was easy.

 

Naruto skimmed over the sleepy man one last time before pulling himself into bed with him. He planned on taking Sasuke back home after the movie, but he wasn’t going to wake the guy up just to take him home. 

 

After he cooked breakfast, he’d drop him off in the morning. 

 

He pulled the blanket over him, rolling the material over his sleeping lover besides him as well. He scooted closer, burying his face in the raven’s neck, enjoying the scent of him.

 

Now, this was something he could definitely get used to.


	15. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke wakes up in an unfamiliar place before realizing what all happens.
> 
> Later on in the afternoon, Naruto gets called down to the station.

Sasuke stretched out in the bed, opening his eyes to the unusual bright room. He grumbled to himself, shifting his leg out as a breath trailed past his lips, burying his head in the pillow to shut out the annoying sunlight. 

Though, his body tensed at the sudden realization that he was definitely not in his room, pulling himself out of his relaxed state as his body seized up. He scanned the room, noting instantly that the color and size of it was something he didn’t recognize, either. 

He rubbed his tired eyes, fumbling around his meshed brain to recall the events of what had happened last night.

Slicking his fingers through his hair, he leaned against the bed frame, shivering at the cool of the wood. His gaze skimmed down, reassuring himself that he was, indeed, naked.

“Fuck..” He breathed out, wondering how he’d managed to bound himself in such an awkward situation.

What the hell even happened last night? He got off work, had dinner with Naruto, then..

He scrubbed his face, not caring how the stubble of his chin hair scraped his fingers. He went through the night step by step, coming to the conclusion that he at least didn’t end up with a stranger, though that didn’t explain where his little blonde was at.

He pulled his legs to the side of the mattress and picked up his pants that were conveniently laying on the floor next to his side near the bed frame. He stood up, stepping into them quickly before pulling them up. To think that he allowed himself to fall asleep and spend the night... 

That was a hard no on the first date, but it was too late to go back now. He’s nowhere near a coward, so he’d face the miner awkwardness head on. 

If things didn’t work out because of this, then that’s fine. He tried to convince himself, though the emptiness in his stomach didn’t help with trying to tame his anxiety.

He stepped out of the bedroom, shutting the door tightly behind him. His clothes were stacked on a small table next to a picture of a young boy with his family.

The picture managed to make Sasuke snicker. The boy looked so innocent. He wondered what had happened to bring out such an irritable being in the man that Naruto had become.

His gaze slid over to the blonde who watched him without a word in the kitchen, amusement coating his features rather than that annoying ‘you can leave now’ attitude that he himself has been guilty of the rare times he’s had a one night stand.

“You know it’s almost noon, right?” Naruto’s eyes trailed down to the shirtless man, studying his features.

Sasuke arched a perfect brow, walking towards the man in a slow, fluid motion, making the man step back into his kitchen cabinets.

“I apologize for passing out on you last night.” The Uchiha’s deep, smooth voice made the blonde shiver, though he just slid his hands over his waist, squeezing the man’s ass.

“It was nice having company in the bed for once.” Naruto met the black haze that lingered over him, leaning upward to place small kisses along his cut jawline.

Sasuke held the man’s hips tighter, the tightness fading as his usual amused look crossed out any worry he had. “That’s one thing we both agree on.”

Naruto chuckled to himself, though pulled the Uchiha off to break the contact. It was getting intense again, and his body really couldn’t handle a round two at the moment. Especially when his stomach was speaking for him.

Sasuke laughed at the sound, his gaze shifting to the box of pancake mix. “Were you about to make breakfast?”

“Duh. You’re my guest. It’s my responsibility.” Naruto turned away, pouring the mix onto the skillet. He carefully soothed the liquid evenly in the pan, ignoring those dark eyes that watched him skeptically.

“Are you the pancake expert?” The Uchiha didn’t suppress the interest in his tone, stepping to his side, his own stomach starting to growl from the sweet smell.

“Not just pancakes, all food. Let me teach you young grasshopper.” Naruto couldn’t help but chuckle, shuffling the mix around until it hardened. “Do you prefer strawberries or blueberries on yours?”

“Blueberries. Strawberries are too sweet for my taste.” Sasuke mentioned, leaning back on the kitchen island to give the blonde space to cook.

“Why does that not surprise me?” Naruto turned his head, the blue in his eyes shining from the light of the nearby window. 

Sasuke held back the smile that his lips started to curve. When the blonde let his guard down, he was truly beautiful.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stopped at the door to Sasuke’s apartment, laughing sarcastically. “See, that’s what I’m talking about. You get worked up so easily.”

“Do I now?” Sasuke hummed in question, not wanting to admit the small detail. “Well, when you accuse a man of liking their steak well done, then of course I’m going to tell you otherwise.”

“You’re too much of a princess to like it medium rare.” The blonde crossed his arms, biting the inside of his cheek to suppress anymore smiling. His cheeks were starting to hurt.

“I’m classy. I wouldn’t ravish it like you.” Sasuke flicked the blonde’s forehead, making the man stumble back.

Naruto caught himself, his cheeks turning a light pink from the sudden force. “Hng.” He mumbled, sliding his hands in his back pockets. “When it’s good, It’s good. I can’t help myself.”

Sasuke’s lip twitched, unable to stop a light chuckle himself. He leaned forward, placing a light kiss on the blonde before he could speak another word.

Naruto eyes widened, though softened at the sudden gentleness of the man, brushing his nose against his before his lips were left alone once more.

“I’ll text you when I’m back from the office.” Sasuke glanced at his watch, noting that it was only 12:45 and he had to be there around 2 for a quick meeting with Itachi.

“Sounds good. Try to have a good day, workaholic.” Naruto waved the man off before he went back to the elevator. He leaned against the rails and rested his head against the wall, his heart pounding heavily in his chest.

He’s had lovers in the past, but it wasn’t anything like this. Their connection was almost too erotic. Every time that man spoke, it was with elegance and grace.

Even when the words were tainted with a more euphoria.

Naruto breathed out a sigh. Maybe he’d talk this over with Shikamaru or something. He’s the one that’s been with his girlfriend the longest.

The door chimed, knocking him out of his thoughts. He smiled to the older woman, allowing her to step inside the elevator before he stepped out and headed towards his car.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto shook out his still wet hair, muttering under his breath, as if planning out the entire rest of his day. He preferred to dry it, but Kakashi’s called on his way home to tell him that his presence at the station was mandatory. 

“It’s almost as if he knows I’m feeling better.” Naruto mumbled, buttoning up his shirt sleeve plaid shirt and checking his jeans to see if he had everything he needed.

“Phone, wallet, keys.” He counted out loud, breathing a sigh of relief that he didn’t have to stress over searching for anything. 

He headed out of his apartment door, locking it. He didn’t bother with the elevator. It was always crowded during this time of day and it would be annoying to push through everyone, so he took a detour and went down the stairs instead.

Once outside, he headed in the direction of the station, keeping a watchful eye over anyone that could be following.

Even though he’s been out for recovery, it didn’t dull his “watch your fucking back” senses. He’s had accidents before. It’s not as if any of this is new.

The only thing that’s truly troubling is that his new lover was the target of all the bullshit that he managed to get himself into.

He sighed lightly at the thought, though his eyes peered to the building that he was surprisingly already at.

Damn. He breathed, heading inside, smiling at all the faces that he hadn’t seen in weeks. He peered around until he caught sight of Kakashi, who waved him in the back towards the investigation room.

Naruto followed, surprised to see the redhead cuffed behind the glass, though sitting there with almost a bored like tone.

The glass was one way, so they were able to see him, but all Sasori saw was a mirror that took up about half the wall.

“He doesn’t look like he’s changed.” Naruto tilted his head to the side, skimming his fingertips over the scars on his cheeks.

“We were finally able to get him down here, though he refuses to talk to us.” Kakashi glanced to the younger detective, his voice showing no emotion on the matter.

“So you want me to try.” Naruto knew where they were going and why, but that didn’t subside the slight anger that sparked within him.

Sasori looked as calm as they first met. The guy seemed normal. It’s crazy how it all played out, though it couldn’t be prevented. 

After all, he was one of the best detectives in his field, even if he was one of the newer guys.He had to put personal feelings aside if any of this was going to get anywhere.

Naruto took a deep breath, nodding to Kakashi that it was okay to open the door for him.

Kakashi returned the glance, pressing a small button that instantly opened the door, allowing only the detective inside before it shut. 

It’s pretty shitty how the door locks on the outside. Naruto thought to himself before sitting down, looking at the criminal who betrayed his trust square in the eyes.

The redhead’s dull expression twisted with a more interested look, his chin tilting up with an attempt to establish some sort of innocence.

“Hey blondie, long time no see.” The words smoothed past his lips, almost as if it were two friends catching up.

Naruto leaned on the table, placing his hands on it with a small sigh. “You look like you’re holding up well.”

Sasori hummed, his eyes following along the scars on the cheeks of the man before him. “You look like you’ve recovered fully.”

“It’s not like I was going to lay in bed until the day you’re sentenced.” Naruto’s bitterly stated, clenching his fists tightly. 

Sasori’s eyes moved to the camera in the corner, his interest starting to stray away from toying with the man. “Your associates tried to get me to fess up, though it was a waste of time.”

Naruto’s grip relaxed. He knew how the guy was, given that they spent some time together. He knew that the redhead showed his true colors before, even if they were in short bursts. He’d have to think back and use it to his advantage.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi turned at the sound of the door opening, not at all surprised to see Itachi and his guard in the room. The cop occupying the door looked frightened at the sight of the two strong politically involved men.

“You could have just told the guy that I requested you to come in.” Kakashi gazed past the man to his fellow peer, nodding in a way to show that it was okay that they’d be alone.

The cop didn’t hesitate to comply, shutting the door tightly behind him.

Itachi sat down next to the detective, unphased about the matter. “I was told to come to this room and the man froze when he saw me. You should train your men better.”

A snort broke the tension. “Yeah, he was shaking like a dog.” Shisui took a stand behind the two intelligent men, watching the conversation from behind the glass. 

“How’s the kid doing so far?” Itachi didn’t bother looking away, slightly infatuated with the amount of emotion the blonde was going through within short periods of time.

“Naruto is…” Kakashi scratched the side of his face, trying to find the right words to describe him. “Passionate. He’ll be able to crack him, if only a little.”

Shisui frowned. “I don’t doubt it, I just feel bad for him. He’s done a lot for us, and we’re grateful for everything you’ve done, detective.”

“You’ve taken a liking to the boy it seems.” Itachi’s usual dull tone seemed to lighten, a small grin spreading the corner of his lips.

“Unfortunately, there is no audio at the moment. We can only watch. Once it’s over, we’ll play back the footage for the voice over.” Kakashi crossed his arms, clearly used to the banter that his client and his client’s lover have grown accustomed to.

“Let’s just hope that the kid is as talented as you praise, Kakashi.” Itachi crossed his leg, leaning back in his chair. 

The life of his brother is on the line, so seeing the man that was supposedly responsible for the murder attempts was starting to make his blood boil. If the blonde couldn’t get through to him and extract any information, then he’d take the matter in his own hands. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Don’t look at me like that blue eyes.” Sasori’s voice strained in an attempt to use the light banter to mess with the detective. Seeing the innocence swept away from him was something that he yearned for since he was put in jail.

Naruto just snickered. “Are you going to fess up or keep flirting with me?”

Sasori’s bored expression was the only response the detective received.

The ‘go to’ method of trying to intimidate someone to get them to fess up wasn’t going to work. Casually, Naruto slid back in his chair, his body posture more relaxed as he eyed the man, shrugging simply as if the silence didn’t bother him at all.

“That’s fine, we have enough evidence to lock you up for life, anyway.” Naruto placed his feet on the desk, resting his hands on his stomach.

“Oh? What do you have on me?” Sasori definitely sounded more interested in the topic when it concerned him.

Naruto arched an amused brow, sliding his legs off with an almost painful slowness, earning a dull, but noticeable glare from the man before him.

“Well, for starters, we know factually that there’s more than just you that wants to see my client dead.” The words sunk deeply into the blonde, knowing full well that he wouldn’t let that happen no matter what.

He breathed out a sigh, trying to keep himself from being shaken, though by the looks of the criminal, it went unnoticed.

“We spoke with someone you know, actually. I won’t tell you who it was since we do have a policy on witness confidentiality, but she did release some footage that captured 3 suspects across the street heading toward the Uchiha building.” 

Sasori’s demeanor changed once the detective noted ‘3 suspects,’ though the small sense of panic was masked within seconds.

Naruto repressed the urge to smirk. “We’ve matched the pattern of their clothing. Apparently, the organized group has been targeting large business enterprises. Specifically, their children. There’s a theory that they want to end business within families to stop the power from being past down. Am I wrong, Sasori-kun?” 

Sasori’s body stiffened, his eyes now slightly wider, the threat in his eyes only clear to the one who could directly see them. It was annoying how after the years of building the organization was suddenly found out by some rookie, but it was even more frustrating that he was being toyed with and he’s just now realizing it.

Though, it was too late to stop the defensive tone that was already leaving his mouth.

“Theory isn’t knowing. The court wouldn’t eat any of that shit up.” Sasori strained his arms against the cuffs, though it only caused himself slight pain.

“Am I wrong then?” Naruto scooted his chair forward, tilting his head to the side, pretending to be confused about the factual matters.

“It’s already too fucking late. Nagato already--” Sasori quickly shut his mouth, his body tense with confliction.

“Who is Nagato?” Naruto’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. From studying the man’s features, that was something that he deeply regretted saying.

But on the bright side, that was something that could be used later on.

Sasori turned to look at the camera in the corner of the room, his cuffs only straining tighter on his wrists. “Oi! I want to leave. I’m not saying shit anymore!” He yelled, though it would fall on depth ears.

Naruto eyed the window, nodding at the observers with reluctance. 

After a few minutes of silence, two guards opened the door that allowed Sasori in, pulling him up with ease.

Nothing else was said as the redhead was dragged out, the door shutting tightly behind them. Naruto stood, pulling a chair over to the camera and climbing ontop, pulling out the footage with a low sigh.

The observing door opened, his boss the first to peek his head out. “Well?”

Naruto jumped down, waving the tape with a smile. “Our theory on the organized crimes were correct. Plus, he slipped someones name. We’ve practically got the cat in the bag.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After reviewing the footage, Itachi made notes on the crucial parts of the exchange between the former Uchiha employee and the detective. 

“I’ve heard of Nagato.” Shisui stated after the video was reviewed, earning a surprised look from the two law enforcement members.

“Yeah, he’s a competitor for the Uchiha business, actually.” Itachi finished Shisui’s thoughts.

Shisui nodded. “Yeah. There’s 3 heads, if I remember right. They partake in weapon dealing, but I’ve also heard they do underground stuff.”

“Underground stuff?” Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

“Black market.” Itachi stated matter-of-factly. “That’s how they get most of their money, actually. Though it’s risky business. A lot of people get scammed that way.”

“How do you know this?” Naruto squinted.

“Well…” Itachi exchanged glances with Kakashi before allowing a breath to sweep past his lips. “The Uchiha had members who specialized in underground trade. Though it was short lived after seeing how the system is ran. As I’ve said before, most of the time, people try to scam you. That’s how they make big money.” 

Shisui cleared his throat. “Though, with this said, I’m sure you could overlook that crucial detail if said information is legally related to the case.”

“We’re on the same side.” Naruto spread his legs, leaning forward as if to keen into the conversation more than he was previously. “Anything you know about it could be critical.”

Itachi nodded. “What do the police department know about the black market already?”

“Not much. It’s been investigated and there have been public appearances forbidding it, but besides that, there have been minimal busts regarding the matter.” Kakashi peered over to the young detective, who seemed to be new with all of this.

“Then no wonder why it’s big in Konaha.” Shisui sighed, scratching the side of his cheek with concern.

“From what I know of it, there’s a giant auction in one of the clubs downtown. I could probably find an address and a time, if you’d like.” Itachi stood, sliding his hands in his pant’s pockets.

Shisui followed the motion. “I could accompany Naruto if he decides to go.”

Before Naruto could object, Itachi looked him dead in the eye, though there wasn’t any notion of hostility in the motion. “Shisui knows the streets. With the Uchiha name, you’d get in more easily.”

Without arguing, Naruto just nodded. “Fine. Let me know when you have all the information. Shisui and I will come up with a plan on the inside. From there, we’ll discuss any backup if need be.”

The two Uchiha’s bowed respectively. “I’ll have the information to you by tomorrow afternoon.” Itachi stepped out of the room, followed by Shisui who closed the door, leaving the two detective’s alone.

“So, you ready for round two?” Kakashi smirked behind his mask, crossing his arms as he watched the detective before him.

“Yeah.” Naruto didn’t hesitate with his response. “This time, we’ll have the upper hand, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, even if I take sudden breaks from writing, I will finish the story! I already have the next chapter planned out. :)


End file.
